The Boys Super Summer Club:It's Hero Time! Vol 1
by UltimateHero10
Summary: Just when summer vacation was nearly here, strange females have appeared in bellwood looking for ben. Apparently, he, as well as a few others, have been targeted by these females who call themselves the amazoness pirates. These women seek to capture the people of the worlds they invade for who knows what. Looks like once again, IT'S HERO TIME!
1. Chapter 1:the amazoness pirates appear!

Hello readers and viewers alike of . I am Ultimate Hero10. And i have come with tales of the most unlikelyest of heroes ever to go into action. Now i know you've seen crossovers like jimmy timmy power hour.(If not, go to ) I'm starting a series of stories that icludes crossing over to the worlds from disney channel,nickelodeon, and cartoonnetwork to game series like jak and daxter and so much more. And the story centers around five young boys. As they travel, they shall meet new allies, gain new powers, and stand against a rival that could enslave the people of their worlds and others if not stopped. I do not own any of the characters in the fic except the original ones of my own ideas. Alright, that's it for now. Get ready, Cause as of now, IT'S HERO TIME!

The Boys Super Summer Club:It's Hero Time! Chapter 1:The Amazoness pirates appear!

Our story begins in the little town of bellwood that gets more than it's fair share of craziness from time to time. It was a rather peaceful day. That is until an explosion came from the local hardware store. Out of the broken glass appeared appeared a woman in her late teens. Somewhere in between 16 and 19. She had short silver hair and wore black glasses that covered over her pale orange eyes. She wore a black and white striped shirt that was cut in the middle and brown khakis that had the signs of wear and tear with brown hunting boots. A beeping sound came from the communicator in her ear. ?:Agent D, did you do it? Agent D:Yeah, i did it. Replied the mysterious girl. It's only a matter of time before- She was cut off as she got out of the way of an incoming fireball. Agent D:Scratch that, he's here.

In front of her stood a humonoid creature made of living molten rock and fire. The front of his skull was bright red. The most noticable trait was that the creature had a strange gray, black and white emblem embeded in his chest with a white hourglass symbol in the middle. Agent D:Heatblaast, i was wondering when you'd show. Heatblast:Hmph. The molten creature said smugly. I see that my reputation perceeds me.  
>Agent D:How could i not notice one of the most powerful, if not at all handsomest guys in the stars. Heatblast:Heh. I am pretty hot ain't i. H-hey! Don't distract me! Mind explaining why your robbing a hardware store? Agent D:I'll tell you of you come with me. She replied. Heatblast:Where? Agent D:Why to meet our leader of course. She's just oh so dying to meet you. Heatblast:Sorry, but i have other plans. Tell your leader i said no thanks.<p>

Agent D:That isn't your choice to make. Not anymore. Without warning, the girl had rushed the creature and kicked him straight upside the head. But not without burning her boot in the process. Heatblast:You know, little girls shoudn't play with fire. He said as he charged a fire ball in the palm of his hands. Get to close, and you'll get burned! He shouted as he tossed the fireball at her. Little did he knopw, she was amazingly light on her feet and hands. She backflipped about three times before stopping. But the wall of fire that was created blinded him from seeing weather she was alive or not. Heatblast:Guess i orver did it. He said as he began to walk away. But through the fire and flames out came a metal claw that grabbed him by the wrist. He was pulled back and landed on the ground beneath her. Agent D:Sorry hon, but you can't burn me that easily. She said holding a giant grapple gun. Heatblast:Oh yeah? Then see if you can handle this! He shouted as the flame surrounding his head grew larger and brighter until it was supernova hot.

The intense heat managed to burn off the claw holding him. But when he got up, the girl was gone. He heard her as she flew off on some sort of hoverbike with a red and pink coloring. He then noticed the wierdest flag he ever saw. On the face of the flag was a skull and cross bones indicating that of the pirate. But the skull on her flag had eyelashes and one of them was closed as if it were winking. Finally it had a pink bow the top and had two gender signs indicating "female or girl" positioned as rifles. Agent D: Sorry, gotta run. Maybe next time hero! Heatblast:What kind of flag was that? He wondered as the hourglass pendant on his chest suddenly began glowing red. In a red flash of light. the molten rock and fire creature known as "Heatblast" dissappeared. In his place was a boy that looked about 10-years old. He had dark brown hair, white skin and green eyes, He wore a white shirt that was black around the collar and had the same color line going down to the botton. He also wore long green cargo pants and black and white shoes.

On his wrist was a strange looking device that had the same hourglass symbol that was on heatblast. But the hourglass was green and was under a glass turning dial which had four smaller green lights. It was black and gray while two lines went around from the back and stopped just short of the dial. There were also one button on each side of the device. Guess i'll have to figure it out later. He said as he saw an r. v. come up in front of him. It looked like it was about ready for the trash heap.. Out of it came two people. A large man who had reached his late years of age had gray hair and wore a red hawiian floral patterned shirt with blue pants and brown shoes. His name was Maxwell tennyson. And despite his elderly appearence, he had more than his fair share of secrets. The girl had orange hair with a bang going down to the edge of her chin on the right, she had the same colored eyes ad the boy but had a ceartin dissapointed look on her face that he got way too often. She were a blur shirt with a picture of a cat in the middle with white pants and the same color shoes.

Her name was Gwen tennyson. She was the same age as her cousin and more knowledge in her head than what he could scrape together in a dictionary. Gwen:Ben! Why didn't you wait for us? She shouted at the boy. Ben:Hey, if this town's in trouble, i have to protect it! It's not my fault you couldn't get your bubble butt into gear! Gwen:UGH! DWEEB! Ben:Freak! The two argued on a regular basis. They would probably kill each other if it wasn't for their grandfather to end the dispute. Max:Alright you two. That's enough!  
>Ben:She started it!<br>Gwen:He started it!

Max:It dosen't matter who started it. But it does matter that we catch that girl. Whoever she is. This is the third store she's blown up so far. What could she be after. Ben:Let's follow her and see where she goes next. Max:No can do kiddo. School has started and your late enough as it is. Ben:Aw! No fair! As the three boarded the vehicle later known as the rustbucket, they didn't see that the girl ben met before was observing from a high building. Agent D:So that's where he's headed. Guess it wouldn't hurt if i just sent a drone. I've been waiting to test that puppy out for a while now. After she pressed a button on her wristcom, she began contacting a source from far away. Very, very, very far away. Tbe signal reached a pink planet that had multiple clouds swirling around the the female gender sign engraved on the face of the planet.  
>The Saphire Moon...<p>

The signal reached a computer in the laboratory where multiple female workers were scanning for different planets. The person who watched them, their leader, was about the size of a fully grown woman. She had long brown hair that reached down to her ankles. She wore a large black cape with the same logo on the back that looked identical to the agent d's flag. Under the cape, she wore armor that exposed ceartin parts of her body. She had two edged golden plates on her sholders, a red and white blouse with dark grey gloves. She wore a golden skull as her belt buckle and had a medium sized skirt with black boots. At her sides were two swords. One long in width and one tall in height. By the looks of it, it was an acient katana blade. She had peircing brown eyes and dark red lipstick. ?:What's the latest report? She asked. We've got an incoming call from one of your lieutenants sent to earth. ?:Put her through. She said without hesitation.

Agent D:Captain Amazonia, i have news. Captain Amazonia:You may speak. Agent D:I've located the target we've been searching for. Benjamin Tennyson, bearer of the omnitrix. She said as multiple pictures of ben came onto thw screen. Captain Amazonia:Perfect. The last threat to our plan has been found. Send out some drones and apprehend him. I believe we have another problem to deal with. Said another agent as she came on screen. The girl was 19 and had long blond hair. She had sharp blue eyes with a worried look on her face. Captain Amazonia:Sonya! What is it? I thought i sent you to get that little four-eyed freak. I believe Dexter was his name. Sonya:Well, when i got there, there was a huge pool of blood on the floor. I assume that he knew we were coming and comitted suicide.

Unfortunetly, i was wrong. He started up some sort of teleporter thingy and he warped. I tried to locate him, but he was nowhere to be found. Captain Amazonia:Damn it all! The little brat has stumbled upon inter-dimmensional travel. Forget him. As long as we can keep him from meeting with the others who "escaped", we can proceed as originally planned. Suddenly, four blips had came into view. Captain!, four unknown signitures have just warped into this worlds. The working woman was soon awe struck. Oh no! It's them! The escappes! Captain Amazonia:What? Hurry and find them! I won't let four little brats stop me from getting what's mine! With that, dozens of drones were scattered to find and retreive four enimes of the captain. Meanwhile, back on earth, ben had just came from an exasperating 3rd period.

Ben:Ugh! I can't wait till this day is over. As ben walked down the hallway. he saw the cheerleaders of bellwood elementry. One had red hair and freckles, one had long blond hair and blue eyes, and the third ben was most familiar of. She had brown skin, long black hair with two bangs down the sides. All of them were wearing the same green and black uniforms. Ben:Kai! Ben hissed in an angry tone. After their last little encounter in africa, ben didn't want to be reminded of the woman who broke his heart. I...better go.

Ben said as he started to walk away. Before he was out of sight, kai had saw ben walking around the corner. Kai:Excuse me guys. I need to do something. She said as the other two followed. Hey ben, wait up! She said as she got his attention. But just then, something came through the ceiling. Out of the mist appeared a metalic android with a sensuos figure. Android:TARGET IDENTIFIED. COMMENCING CAPTURE PROCEDURE. Ben:Great what now? As it held out it's hand, it's fingers launched out of it's sockets and wrapped around ben. HEY! Let me go! Android:NEGATIVE. OUR LEADER REQUESTS YOUR PRESENCE. Ben:Who is your leader anyway? Android:YOU SHALL FIND OUT. The android then activated a communicater built into her arm. THIS IS ANDROID2318 TO BASE. TARGET HAS BEEN-just then a blinding flash of light cut it off, what stood in ben's place was a giant alien made entirely out of crystal. It had yellow eyes and wore a black and white suit. And an hourglass shaped pendant appeared omn the left of his chest. DiamondHead:Tell your leader that i'm not interested in meeting her. He said as he cut through the wires as he morphed his arms into rapiers. Damaged, the android had took a few steps back.

Android:DAMAGE...TO CIRCUTS. MUST...REPAIR. Daimondhead didn't give it the chance as he smashed the ground cauing crystal spires to rise from the ground finally destroying the android. Daimondhead:Man, just what is going on? Kai:Nice Job, ben. That was awsome! With that, ben had transformed back into is human form. Ben:Do i know you? Ben asked in a hateful tone. Kai:W-what that's supposed to mean? You couldn't possibly be still mad at me of what happened africa. Suck it up! Ben:I'm sorry, but i have no idea what your talking about. If you'll excuse me, i have class to get to. Ben said ignoring her. But the minute ben had his back turned, the top half of the android cralled out from the pile.

Android:MUST...CAPTURE...TENNYSON. The android said short circuting. It shot an electric coil from the palm of it's metalic hand in hopes of shocking ben. But before it could reach him, it was deflected by an ecto-energy sheild. The person who saved ben seemed to be a 14-year old kid. He had snow-white hair, pasty skin and glowing green eyes. And he was wearing a white and black jumpsuit with a D on the chest. The mysterious boy had then destroyed the remains with a powerful energy attack. They were awe struck as they saw the kid took it out with one shot. Ben:Who are you? Did your leader send you. We'll talk later ben. The kid said as he suddenly dissappeared. Kai:What the-? He's gone. Gee, you think he could have been a ghost? Asked the redhead. Despite what has happened so far, ben continued through school until the end of the day. It was soon nightfall. Ben had finished dinner and was ready for bed.

But as he opened the door and turned on the lights, he was shocked to see that same kid in his room. Ben:AAAH! He screamed at the suprise visitor. SHH! Not so loud! He said trying to keep him quiet. Ben:What are you doing here? He asked in a more slightly calm tone. He is here to help. Said a boy who was about the same age as ben. He had orange hair, pale skin and wore thick black and blue glasses. He wore a black shirt under his lab coat and had purple gloves. There was a D buckle supporting the belt around his waist. He was also wearing grey oants ad black boots. Benjamin Tennyson, we need your help.

Meanwhile, back at the saphire moon...

A very displeased captain was chewing out her subordinates. Captain Amazonia:Fools! She shouted as she slashed one of the nearby computers. Not only have you failed to bring me the five i've requested, now they have been given the chance to meet up. I'll bet ny head that right now that dexter brat is convincing tennyson that we're the enemy. Agent D:I'm sorry captain, but i would have been burned alive if...  
>Captain Amazonia:Keep your pitiful excuses to yourself! I shall have them. Scince i can't count on you, i'll have to get my best girls on the job. Sonya! She said directing her attention at the girl wearing a black and purple witches costume. The top torso was covered by a black armor-like the rest was covered by a long purple robe. She carried a brown wooden staff that had a purple emrald embeded at the top. Sonya:Yes Captain! She saluted. Captain Amazonia:Despite your failure to bring me dexter, you have succesfully captured his friends and family without any trouble. I am trusting you, one of my most faithful and powerful allies to the task of bringing them to me alive. Sonya:Don't worry. That four-eyed cutie...i.i..mean brat won't get away from me next time. She said as she blushed a bit.<p>

I'm sure. With these four at your side. She said as she raised her katana pointing to a door. Out of the door appeared four other women. The first looked to be in her mid 20's. She had long red hair than ran down to her shoulders and had hazel eyes that gave the impression, i don't have time for this. Yura hanapari. She had to be the most overconfident of the group. The second had short blue hair and the same colored eyes. She wore a black t and skirt that was a bit revealing. Her looks usually draw attention away from the rapier comfortly placed at the side. She wore red high heels which had hidden knives in the soles. Maya Amaru. Nearly 18 years old and obviusly obsessed with her looks. The third was the oldest and somewhat smartest of the group. Yet that intelligence is usually blinded by her self-centered atittude. Mina Jibunkatte. She was 21 years of age and the constant supervisor of the group. She had black hair that only extended to the middle of her back. She had a harsh look in her eyes that could petrify someone with just one glare. She wore a purple shirt with blue pants covered by a long black skirt. She wore black shoes. Along with her nasty stare, she was a deadly master in advanced martial arts. The fourth one was known as the deadliest of the five. She had long silver hair and blank grey eyes. She wore a silver sleeveless jacket that extended to the ankles of her black boots. she wore a pink shirt under the jacker and had the same colored skirt with pink stockings. Demona shikijou.

She was one of the best. Scince no one has been able to stand up against the long sword she carried on her back. She was about sixteeen years of age. She had an unspeakable bloodlust that she likes to keep hidden.  
>So far, you five have had the best luck in capturing targets. I am personally giving you five the mission to track down and hunt those who have escaped us. Yura:If you don't mind asking, who are these four again. The captain then brought pictures of boys on the screen. Showing Ben, Danny, and dexter along with two others. One had spikey black hair with green gel showing near the top. He looked about fourteen also and wore a red jacket with blue cargo pants and black and grey sneakers. The other looked to be of a rather mischevious nature. He had flaming red and yellow hair and blue eyes. He wore a blue jacket over a black one with a danger mark symbol on the front along with green cargos and black sneakers.<p>

Benjamin Tennyson, Danniel Fenton, Dexter, Jake Long, and Jhonny test. These are the five who posses a threat. Find them, capture them, and have them on their knees in my throne room. Mina:Have no worries leader. There is no way that i'll let them slip by me. Sonya:Suck-up. Sonya said to herself. Mina:What was that? She asked as she glared at her. Sonya:Nothing. She said nervously. Just thinking out loud. Yura:You mean like you always do? She asked mockingly. Sonya:Watch it! Captain Amazonia:Enough! Your petty squabiling won't help this mission get anywhere. Either you learn to act like sisters, or you can spend the rest of your lives bound together at the deepest corners of existence. The two than looked away from each other. You shall leave for the planet earth, now! It's time we get this show on the road. Minutes later, a fleet of ships had shot out from the base of the building. While new enemies approach, ben learns of the oncoming threat.

Ben:What? Amazoness Pirates? Dexter:You heard us right. Amazoness pirates. They've been nothing but trouble scince they crossed into our territoy. They are a mixture of the prideful amazons and the greedy cuthroat pirates. They travel from world to world, plundering them of their machinery and building equipment. Ben:Which proabably explains why that girl was shoplifting that hardware store. But why here? They should have gotten what they wanted, but an android that looked like one of em' had crashed into my school. Unless...Dexter:Yes. They are interested in the omnitrix. But it's the bearer they're after. Ben:They're after me? Why? Danny:Because from what we've heard, the longer someone is connected to the omnitrix, the more power that is stored. Some of the omnitrix's energy has been passed on to your cells. Yet luckily, you've managed to keep from mutating.

Ben:I...i have power? Dexter:Yes. But right now, it remains dormant. When it awakes, you shall gain all the powers of the aliens stored within the omnitrix without having to touch it. Ben:COOOOL! Danny:It won't be so cool if they find out how to tap into it's power before you do. Ben:Hey, just what do they want with you guys. If they're only after me, why are you guys involved? Danny and Dexter grew silent for second. Dexter:That's the reason we're here. You see, the amazoness pirates are much more than simple pirates with woman instinct. They capture innocent men and women as well as taking treasures. Ben:What? Danny:They turn the girls into weapons for their own gain. First, they go to a world with promising fighters. They take them and strap them to a machine where all memories of what they were before are erased. Then they're reprogrammed and know nothing else except their killer instincts and primal urges. And obey their masters like puppets. They become hunting machines! Ben:Let me guess, they've already captured your parents? Danny:And our siblings. It was terrible! Dexter:I'll nevr forget that haunting memory. Seeing my sister forcebly taken away before my very own eyes. They'll pay for what they've done. Ben:What do they do with the guys? He asked hesitantly. Dexter:We're not entirely sure. Wiether they use them for slaves to wait on them hand and foot or worse, use them as part of a series of sick experiments. I won;t even try to imagine the horrible things they have in mind. Ben:Wait a minute, if they take the loved ones of their targets then...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Shouted a woman from downstairs. Ben:Mom! Dexter:Let's go. As the heroes from different worlds begin the fight against this new enemy, what plans does their leader have in mind? Can they rise to the challenge? Find out next time.  
>Next time, Chapter 2:The boy who dances with flames and the protecter of the magical world!<br>Make sure to review!


	2. Chapter 2

In the life of 10-year old alien shapeshifter benjamin tennyson, alien invasions are normal. No matter who or what tried to invade and either take over or destroy planet earth, ben always managed to repel their attempts with help from plumber agent maxwell tennyson and sorceress in training and cousin, gwendolyn tennyson. Together they managed to defeat villans ranging from demented scientists to evil wizards bent on claiming vengence agianst humanity. But no one could have predicted an invasion like this. Strange females who call themselves the "Amazoness pirates" began abducting people from his planet.

Those who resisted were either taken by force or killed outright. After a couple of encounters with them, ben meets two others who have tried to defend their people, but failed to do so.

Dexter,Boy genius: A young man who was gifted an unusually large brain at birth. With vast knowledge of technology, scince and math among other subjects, he could easily rival the world's greatest minds.

Danny(Dann+iel) Fenton: A boy who had been caught in an accident in the laboratory of his ghost hunting parents. Half-human and half-ghost, this heroic hybrid has used his powers time and time again to defend his home from hostile spirits who escaped the ghost zone through his father's ghost portal.

Just as the two were telling ben of what to expect, a shreik from his mother came downstairs.

Alright, enough stalling. Let the story continue with...

Chapter2: The boy who dances with flames and the protector of the magical world

The three had ran downstairs to investigate the source of the scream. But they were shocked to see that nothing was out of place. Nothing was broken, slashed in two or forcefully torn off. It's as if nothing happened. But something did happen. Ben's mother wouldn't just suddenly scream for no reason.

"Mom?, Dad?, Where are you?" He asked as he looked around for any sign of his parents.

"Sorry ben." Danny said with a look of concern. "They're not here anymore. They're gone."

"Where? where have they gone?!" Ben asked in a demanding tone.

"Just like what happened on our worlds."Dexter said as he held his hands behind his back and walked towards a strange device on the floor. "They've been abducted. And now where ever thosee pirates take their captives, i'm afraid that's where they're headed right now."

"Well, we have to go after them!" He said raising his voice. "We can't just stand here and let them experiment on my family!"

"Two problems with that hero."Danny replied. "One, we have no idea where their coming from". Even if we were able to go into space, we'd be up there just wandering around without any idea of where to look.

"And two, we're painfully outnumbered." Dexter added. "A genius, a ghost kid, and an alien shapeshifter dosen't exactly make an army."

"Not to mention the enemy has data on all of us." Danny continued. "They have special devices that can hit us in our weak spots." "Take your watch for example."

Ben looked down at the omnitrix which was still in the red. "What about it?" He asked.

"Those women use devices like these to short circut people and their machines." Dexter said as he picked up what looked like a giant blue fork. "This weapon could have easily damaged the omnitrix causing numerous side affects." "I believe you have already had the pleasure of experiencing it's malfunctions."

"Ugh, dont't remind me." Ben said flashbacking to all the times the watch messed up on him. Either it turned him into a different alien then he originally selected or it timed out on him in the worst possible situations.

"Unless we develop both the strength and knowledge to somehow eliminate our weaknesses, we won't get anywhere except their prison cell."

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Ben asked as he folded his arms.

"Still figuring out that one." Dexter answered while scratching the back of his head. "In any case, we'll have to retreat to the plumber base in Mount Rushmore . Fortunetly, they still haven't found out everything about this world."

"I think it's a bit too late to run now." Danny said looking up to the sky. A ship that had the same insignia as the biker girl ben met had suddenly appeared above their heads. As a light shot down from the bottom of the ship, mina, sonya and demona had appeared before them. Both danny and dexter glared daggers at the silver haired girl as if she had commited an unforgivable crime.

"Oh for the love of all things holy!" Dexter said in a mixed tone of fear and anger. "Why did they have to send her?!

"Who are you talking about?" Ben asked not knowing who he was refering too.

"I belive he was refering to me." Demona answered as she courtsied. "I am demona. A pleasure to meet you." She said in a polite tone.

"I am called mina." The black haired woman said.

"And i am sonya." The female magician said with her eyes fixated on dexter. This caused dexter to get a bit uncomfortable, but he hid this feeling by his serious glare.

"What's wrong danny?" She asked innoocently. "You don't seem happy to see me." "Did i do something to get you angry?"

"Oh of course not." Danny said sarcastically. "You didn't do anything." "That is except for going on a killing spree right after you took my friends and family. As danny continued, his ghost energy began eminating from his eyes in the form of mist similar to his ghost breath. "And to add insult to injury, you somehow managed to tear open ghost portals all over town letting out every single ghost in the ghost zone, which lead to hours of non-stop fighting! Danny could feel his body tense up remembering what he had to endure. "I'm not mad...I'M FREAKIN'PISSED OFF! He shouted as he fired an ecto-energy beam at demona. Suprisingly, she blocked the attack with her longsword and there wasn't a single scratch after the hit.

"Ooh, someone's got a potty mouth." She said as she examined her sword making sure it wasn't damaged. "Don't worry. We"ll get that fixed once we get you three back to hq.

"I'd rather die than go anywhere with you women!" Dexter said defiantly.

"I thought you were after the mess you left in your lab." Said sonya. "How can you still be alive anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?! He replied. "Figure it out yourself!"

"I intend to do just that." She replied with a devilish grin.

"Look, why don't you just get out of our way?" Dexter asked as his tone of voice switched from angry to calm. "We're obviusly not going to cooperate with you, And you three alone are not powerful enough to take us on.

"Want a bet four eyes?' Sonya asked as she directed her staff at dexter and shot a beam of bright pink magic at him. With litttle time to react, dexter raised his right arm and deflected the attack. The beam bounced of his arm and shot a hole through the roof. The blast forced him back a bit, but he managed to keep himself from falling flat on his back. " said suprised. "Not many guys can withstand a direct hit from my magic. Let alone block it." "I think after your going to make a fine little pet."

"S-surely you cannot be serious!" Dexter replied offeneded and appauled. "I absolutely refuse to be some plaything to a woman who had a hand in the abduction and murder of my world."

"Playing hard to get? Alright, be that way." Sonya said as she raised her staff once more.

"Save it for when we get back, will ya?" Mina interrupted as she drew a shock pistol from it's holder. The gun's design was thaat of a simple handgun. The body itself was a deep shade of red. The eleven bullets inside were ocean blue with a red ring going around the middle. She held her gun up to the three boys as demona raised her sword. "What's it gonna be boys? The easy way, or the hard way?" Ben looked down at his omnitrix and saw that it was now in the green.

"I choose...the hero way!" He shouted as he slammed down the dial. After a bright green flash of light. ben reappeared as fourarms. Fourarms was a humanoid alien with red skin and a large muscular build. He had four eyes and four arms that each wore a fingerless glove as well as skin tight black pants and a black line that went from his forhead down to his back. One thing familiar about this alien was that he was wearing ben's t-shirt. The omnitrix had appeared on his left shoulder.

"Guess it's going to be the hard way." Mina said ans she, sonya, and demona took a couple steps back. Ben had raised his fists and meant to smash the pirates in smash them into the ground, but a quick shot from sonya had forced the giant alien into the wall.

"Yeesh!" Danny said looking at the fourarms sized hole in the wall. "His parents aren't going to be happy about that."

"His parents ain't comin' back, so who cares if the places get's a little messy?" Demona asked as she sliced a picture of ben with his parents as an example.

"Dexter, stay here and help out ben. This one is mine!Danny said as he assumed a fighting stance. I'M GOING GHOST! He cried as a white ring of energy appeared around his waist. The single ring split in two as they went in opposite directions. Danny's hair turned from black to snow-white, his eyes changed fromblueto green, and he was now wearing the black and white jumpsuit ben saw him in at school. Right after the transformation was complite, danny fired an ecto-energy beam at demona. This one was more powerful and had the strength to send demona flying into a car window outside. Before she could get up, she was held down by danny's left hand which had a tight grip on her chin. In his right hand, he concentrated his ghost energy and formed a small green blade. "Tell me where they are, now!" He demanded as he held the enrgy blade in her face.

"Oh, i'm soooo scared." She said trying not to show fear. "What are you gonna do if i don't huh?" Danny had slammed her head agin breaking the glass. But she tried to mask the pain she was feeling by just smiling again.

"Scince you killed half the people in amity park, how about i just kill you"? He asked with a menacing look.

"Oh, please, you don't have the guts for it. Demona replied before kicking danny in his neathers with her knee. This caused danny to let go of her and cover the damged area. Or evidently the balls for it! Demona had raised her legs and kicked danny to the ground while he was still distracted by the earlier pain. Before he got up, demona retrieved her sword and was ready to run himn through. But just as she brought it down for the stab, danny had turned light blue and phased into the ground.  
>"Hey! Get back up here and take your beating like a man!" She shouted as she began stomping the ground in hopes of flushing him out. While she wasn't looking, danny had rose up from the ground behind her and return to his normal color.<p>

"You looking for me?" He asked as he cracked his knuckles. Demona only had time to turn around before she took a right hook from danny's ghost punch. She bounced two times before she came to a sliding halt. Before she got up, danny pinned her down with his left foot. "You know, i was going to kill you." He said as he eyed her sword only mere inches away. Danny had picked it up before she could reclaim it. But i think i'll just take your sword and sheath as a battle trophy for now.

"...You...son of a..."she said before getting knocked out by the hilt of her own weapon. Well, that's one down." Danny said as he attatched the sword to his back. Why didn't i do that in amity park? Danny had headed back to the house to see if ben and dexter needed help. When he got back, he saw that ben was normal, the living room was a mess, and sonya and mina were now stuck in the ground.

"Well, looks like you guys handled yourselves." He said with a smirk. "Now what do we do with them?"

"Let's see if they know anything about my parents getting taken away." Ben said as he walked towards the tow until his feet were right in front of their faces.

"Ugh, what is that smell?! Mina asked trying to get free.

"I think it's coming from the kids' sneakers." Sonya said trying even harder to get out.

"Ben, you wouldn't happen to have athlete's foot would you? Dexter asked rubbing his chin. Ben was confused as to why dexter would ask him such a question. Then it suddenly hit him.

'Oh, i got ya." Ben said as he took of his left shoe. A green stink line rose from his sock. The girls had threw up a little in their mouths but managed to keep it down. "What's wrong? Can't handle a little foot fungus?"Ben asked as he waved his socked foot in front of the girls letting them get a good wiff of the stink.

"Get that nasty thing out of my face before i lose my lunch." Mina said turning away.

"I think we've found one of their weaknesses.'Danny said as he knelt down to come face to face with mina. "Now here's what's gonna happen. Your going to tell us where your headquarters is located and why you attacked our homes. "Also, your going to tell us how we get there."

"Your crazy! What makes you think we'll do anything you say?" Mina asked.

"Ben?" Danny asked turning to him. Ben slowly began to remove his sock showing a small patch of fungus. Before it was halfway off, sonya lost it.

"All right, all right." She shouted. "We can't tell you everything, but our hq is on the saphire moons! You'll never be able to get there without a way to travel between dimmensions."

"All right ben. They've had enough" Dexter said as ben put his sock and shoe back on. Sonya didn't have to look to know that mina was about to snap at her.

'All right. Now that we've gotten what we needed, it's time we leave." Dexter said as he pulled up his sleeve revealing his watch.

"What do we do about them?" Ben asked looking at the girls still stuck in the ground.

"Don't worry about them. Dexter said as he finished putting in commands on his watch. "Eventually their allies will retrieve them. "Now let's go before something else happens."

Suddenly, a small metal orb had flew through the window and rolled in front of his boot. The orb had opened and let lose a smoke cloud obscuring their vision.

"what's going on now?" Ben asked as he tried to cover his nose thinking it was knockout gas. while they couldn't see anything, a shadow had moved swiftly through the smoke. The shadow had tackled ben and forced him onto the ground.

"It's an ambush. Danny shouted. Get outside before-. Danny was cutt off as he was knocked onto the ground. Before he could get up, he was suddenly electrocuted and knocked unconcious causing him to revert to his human form. Dexter attempted to make his way to the door so he could regain his sight. But he was electrocuted and knocked unconcius as well. As the smoke cleared, the shadowy figure had revealed to be a young woman who was wearing a ninja outfit that excencuated her figure. The color was dark purple and her long blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail. She wore a mask that had a see through cloth that was also covering her eyes. A red thorn had was imprinted on the head of the mask and on the buckle of her belt. She was weilding a blue scythe like weapon that had a green gem at the top and bottom.

"Unbeliveable. I honestly thought you could take them by yourselves." The masked girl said as she crossed her arms. "Hey, we would have had them if it wasn't for the dork's magic and sonya's weakness. Mina said defensively.

"You mean dexter?"She asked confused. "Science guys like him don't believe in magic. Which is partly why we sent you after him sonya."

"That's not what we saw." Sonya said as she was still trying to get out. "He clapped his hands together and turned the ground below us into a sinkhole." He turned it back into solid concrete before we could get out.

The masked girl didn't belive what sonya was telling her. But then again, knowing that dexter was a book worm, who knows what tricks he could have come up with. After a while of digging them out of the ground, the mask girl had tied up danny, dexter and ben and dragged them outisde. But just before mina gave the signal for the teleporter, sonya had noticed a shooting star flying across the sky.

"Oh, look girls!' A shooting star! She shouted as she closed her eyes and made her wish.

"That's wierd" Mina said "That star looks like it's coming towards us." The masked girl was first to realize that it wasn't a shooting star at all. It was a fireball headed straight for the three girls.

"Everyone get down!" She shouted as the fireball just barely missed them. The fireball rose high into the air before it came back down and charged at sonya. She tried to stop it with an ice spell, but the magic had bounced off the fireball as if a magical force was protecting it. Sonya had got out of the way before it hit.

"What is that thing?" She asked before it rose into the air. Before charging again, the fire ball had split in two and moved even faster than before. This time, sonya wasn't fast enough to doge it and was sent flying into a nearby car. The second fireball that was headed for mina had dodged every shot she'd tried to get in with her gun. She tried to dodge the minute it got too close, but it was too fast to avoid the attack. Up close, it looked like something or someone was inside the fireball. Whoever it was tackled mina and rose into the air with her still recieving the damaging end of the attack. It cut away from her to get behind her and slam into her sending her plummeting into the earth. Before a painful landing, the masked girl had aimed her staff at mina and shot an enrgy bubble from the head. This protected her from most of the damage from the impact, yet she was still damaged enough that she couldn't move.

The two fireballs had landed on the ground as the flames started to dim. Soon the fire that made them was gone revealing the two who attacked. The one who acted as the smaller ball of fire was just an 11-year old boy. His flaming hair however made it seem like he was still on fire. He was white, had blue eyes, and wore a blue jacket over a black shirt with the caution symbol of a chemical plant imprinted on the front. He also wore green cargo pants and black and white sneakers.

The second, who composed the larger fireball, was a tall male dragon. He had red skin and yellow scales that went from his neck all the way to the end to his tail. He had spikey hair with a portion of it green. A result from multiple doses of hair gel.

"Y...you?! The masked girl asked as she was suprised to see at least one of them.

"Yeah, that's right." The flaming-headed kid replied smugly. "Sorry, i don't have time to give you what you desreve, but we've got plans. He said as he walked over to the comatose bodies of dexter, danny, and ben. The dragon had put one hand on ben's head and one on the young man's shoulder. Expecting that they were about to make a quick get away, charged at the two ready to strike them down. Before she got clode enough to make the hit, the flaming-headed kid raised his arms and shouted TELEPORTING POWERS,GO! He brought his arms down and in a flash, he and the dragon as well as danny dexter and ben had vanished into thin air. The girl had stopped and looked around astonished at what just happen.

"Ugh, what happened?" Demona asked as she just came too. "Hey! Where did those-?" She began as she saw no sign of the three captives they were supposed to bring back to their leader.

"They got away." The masked girl replied defeated. "Some kid came in and-."

"I don't care how they got away!"Demona shouted. "We need to find them and fast!" "I do not intent on getting another punishment."

Meanwhile, the five were transported to the plumber base hidden within mount Rushmore . It had been some time scince they got there and ben was still sleeping. When he woke up, he found himself in a bedroom that was used by another plumber agent when they were still on earth. "Where am i?"He asked himself as he got out of bed and left the room. He arrived in a hallway that had other plumber bedrooms as well. He was obviusly in the sleeping quarters of the base. Among leaving his room, he could hear the sounds of a video game in a lit room further down the hall. As he came closer, he could now hear voices. Whe he walked into the room, he saw the firey-headed kid and another boy engaged in a heated battle of halo. The other kid who was playing with him looked strangley familiar because he had the same hair as the dragon who appeared earlier.

But he was human. Aisan to be exact and he wore a red jacket with yellow spots on the elbows and a white shirt under along with baggy blue short pants and black and white sneakers.

"Oh what? What now? What now, sucker?" The spikey haired kid asked as he was obviusly dominating the game.

"Aw,man! No fair!" the younger kid shouted struggiling to get ahead. The sound of an explosion came from the t.v. indicating the end of the game.

"Oh yeah! And the champ remains undefeated.' He shouted as he began dancing on the table. The little kid fell back in the sofa in defeat. Kneeling his head back, he saw ben upside down. Hey, ben's up! He said as he got up from his seat.

"Who are you guys? Where did danny and dexter go? And why are we in plumber base in ?"Ben asked

He was stopped by the spikey haired kid as he looked like he was filled with questions.

"Woah, woah. Pump the breaks, will ya? The spikey-haired kid said as he walked over to another door. "Dexter will answer all your questions as well as he can. By the way, i'm jake long. And the flaming-headed kid over here is jhonny test." He said as he pressed a button opening the door.

"Come on. The dude can be a bit boring, but part of what he says is pretty important." Jhonny told him. While ben was getting aquainted with the four who came to his planet to help him, demona, mina,sonya, along with the masked girl who was named thorn were searching high and low for them in their ship. So far, they weren't having any luck.

"Ugh! We've spent almost an hour up here looking for those losers and came up with zilch!" Demona complained. "Where the hell could they be hiding?!

"What's your problem?" Thorn asked as she steered the ship.

"My problem is that not only did i get decked by a ghost boy, but he also took my favorite sword!"Demona replied. "I took over a thousand lives with that sword and it gets stolen by a kid!"

"Quit complaining already!" Mina shouted. "You'll have your precious sword back sooner than you think." She said as she was closely watching a radar friend thorn here had attatched tracking devices on the first three before they escaped. If it wasn't for this wierd interdearence, we'd know exactly where they went."

"Well hurry up! I need to cut something soon or else i'm gonna lose it." Demona said clawing the arm rests of her seat."

"By the way sonya, what was that back there?" Mina asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Huh? what do you mean?" She asked confused of what she was trying to say.

"It seemed like you were quite fond of that dexter kid. She replied. Care to explain? This caused mina to blush a little.

"C-come on. You know were not supposed to become infatuated with our targets." Sonya said defemsively.

"I also know that your profile said you had a thing for dorks. Mina replied causing her to blush even more. "And ever scince you first saw him in person, you haven't been able to keep yourself from flirting with him." Sonya's face was soon as red as a tomato. Before mina could continue, thorn had interjected.

'Your one to talk mina. Your always trying to find free time to see your pet that you keep in your quarters." She said earning a blush from her.

"You little snake! You said you'd never tell anyone! Mina said angily feeling betrayed.

"I had my fingers crossed." Thorn replied in a sly tone.

"I'll get you for this." Mina thought to herself. "I don't know how yet, but rest assured i will get you."

While managing to escape capture yet again, ben as well as his otherwordly friends are safe. But for how long?

Back at a laboratory on the saphire moons, steam had shot out of a large cylinder-like machine. The steam cleared to reveal a young sixteen-year old woman. She had long orange hair and had a blue ribbin tied in it. Her blue eyes were strangley similar to danny in his human form. She wore a black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans with black shoes. The one thing that was off was that her eyes seemed souless. As if her own will had been erased. A voice could be heard over the intercom.

Subject number 23789:Jasmine fenton. status:Complete rehabilitation.

And we end the chapter here. Next time, ben learns more about his new enimies as well as his allies. Just what exactly do these pirates want with him? Will he find a way to fight bsck or suffer the same the others before him did. Stay tuned to find out.

Next time, Chapter 3:The unlikeliest of heroes!


	3. Chapter 3: The unlikeliest Of Heroes

Author's note:I'll be taking requests now. Please pm me for any characters you'd like to see in the story.

Previously, our heroes had just recently encountered three of the leading commanders of the amazoness pirates. Things were looking good until a mysterious girl called thorn had interjected and quickly did what mina, demona, and sonya could not. If it wasn't for hyper-active 11-year old jhonny test and magical protector jake long, our heroes would've seen what they do what their captives first hand. They are now taking refuge within the plumber base in Mount Rushmore.

Alright. Enough stallin'. Let the story continue with...

Chapter 3:The Unlikeliest of Heroes

Ben was led into a meeting room that was recently added by dexter. Dexter had sat at the head at the table while danny, jake and jhonny had sat at oppisite sides. Ben took a seat at the other end of the table.

"Alright. Here's the deal"Dexter began as he grabbed a remote and turned on the plasma screen behind him. "The amazoness pirates have taken our loved ones and the inhabitants of our home towns."

"What's more, the enemy has collective information on all of us that could leave us at a poor position."

"So what do we do about it?" Jhonny asked with a somewhat bored expression.

"The upside is that the information they have is only useful when it's just one of us." Dexter continued as five colored circles appeared on the screen in a pentagon like formation. The colors were green, red, white, yellow, and purple.

Green=Ben

Red=Jake

White=Danny

Yellow=Jhonny

Purple=Dexter

"But if we were to combine our forces, then we might have a chance." Dexter said as lines from the circles had connected in the center.

"I think i got ya." Jake interjected. "But aren't they gonna expect us working together? Women can be pretty smart when they wanna be."

"True. Which is why we're going to be training together and create special attack patterns and stratigies that will keep us ahead of them." Dexter said as he switched off the plasma screen t.v. "The first step is to learn everyone's powers and abilities. And scince ben is new, i think it's time for a review."

"Before we begin, does anyone have any questions?"

"Actually, i have a few."Ben answered. "First of all, why are you calling the shots?" He asked folding his arms across his chest. "You may be smart, but your obviusly not strong enough to hold the position of leader."

"Oh no, ben. There are no firsts, seconds, or even thirds in command here." Dexter replied. "I'm only serving as the brains of the team. To place positons would only hinder our chances of effectively wworking together."

"I guess that's true."Ben said thoughtfully. "Okay, then mind explaining how you got those to girls into the ground? I've seen my cousin use magic, but never like that.

"That question i shall answer with a story." Dexter replied. "But before we do that.."He began as he activated a switch on the arm rest of his chair causing a machine to rise from the ground. The machine had a cylinder like design with blue screens cricling around the center.

"What's that?"Ben asked looking at the machine.

"This is called a vender."Dexter said as he walked over to the machine. "This futuristic device can materialize any type of food or drink stored in it's data banks. The people of hyda were kind enough to lend me one before after i helped with a little project. But that's a story for another time." Dexter had started up the machine as multiple food and drink choices had came onto the screen.

"Your bluffing." Jhonny said in disbelief. "There's no machine like that. Not even my sisters could build something like that and they're super smart. When they're not drooling over the guy next door that is."

"I'll have to meet your sisters sometime."Dexter said. "After hearing about the wild escapades you've gone through with their inventions, i'd be interested to see their method of inventing first hand. But facts show that your sisters aren't the smartest scientists in existence and i'll prove it. You like red gush, correct?'

"Yeah. Why do you ask?" Jhonny asked out of curiosity. To answer his question, dexter had pressed a few buttons and in a white light, abottle with red liquid had materialized in mid-air. As dexter caught it, he quickly threw it to jhonny so he could see it for himself.

"No way! That is sooo cool!" Jhonny said as he quickly took of the cap and took a swig of the drink. "Oh, yeah! That's the stuff! He said happily finishing off the drink.

"Venders can be used to not only materialize food, but weapons as well."Dexter said materializing a steak from the machine. "Scine we're going to be together for a while, i've taken the liberty of storing data of foods from certain restraunts and stores." "Ben, would you like anything, or are you good for now?"

"Now that you mention it, i've been craving burgers for some time now. Ben replied. After pressing a few buttons, three burgers had materialized in a stack.

"Wow. That is cool." He said impressed. After everyone had gotten something to eat, dexter had sat down in his chair and was ready to tell of his encounter with the amazoness pirates.

"Now ben, you asked me about how i trapped those two in the floor right?" Dexter asked wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah. I've seen magic on more than one occasion, but not how you use it. Why do you clap your hands together before you use it anyway?" Ben asked.

"Well first of all, a scientist like me does not belive in magic." Dexter replied. "Scientists have tried to figure out the mysterious force by explaining it in theories such as manipulations of atoms. So why would i, a scientist true to fact would even consider the idea nuch less use it myself?"

"It's because alchemy is more science than it is magic."

"Alchemy? You mean that trick the dudes in the books used to turn led into gold?"Ben asked remembering some of the stuff he learned in history class.

"Belive me when i say alchemy is no mere trick. It is very real." Dexter replied. "In fact in some worlds, it's practiced by people who have had the gift at birth or have learned by special training."

"You see, the art of alchemy is understanding the basic make up of matter, deconstructing it, and reconstructing it into something else. A week or so before the invasion, i've read a book on it and have seen it preformed by soldiers of the military. Ever since then, i've been fascinated by this and have studied this art."

"Imagine my suprise when i found out i was able to use it. Alchemy was often mistaken as miracles by those who sought fame and fortune from the unexpecting public. Some say it could be use to return one's soul from the afterlife. However, there is a law regarding how this god-like power is used.'

"Well that part makes sense." Ben said "People who use magic usually ignore the consequences. What's this law called anyway?"

"The Law of Equivelent Exchange." Dexter replied with a now serious look. To obtain something, something of equal value must be lost. This is the law that all respectful alchemists follow.

"What happens to the guys who don't follow the law? Do they get arrested or killed?Ben asked

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as that ben. Dexter said as he pulled up his right sleeve revealing it to be completely mechanical right down to the finger tips. This caused everyone to jump up in shock,

"Dude! What happened to your arm?!" Jhonny asked

"This,my friends, is only an example of the consequence for trying to get pass the law. The term used for how alchemists transforms matter is known as transmutation. Alchemists often need transmutation circles to preform transmutations such as this one." Dexter said pulling off his left glove to show a strange drawing on his still human arm.

"What must be exchanged depends on what the alchemist is trying to obtain." Dexter continued as he put his gloves back on. "On a small scale transmutation, such as transforming matter, energy from the alchemist's life force is used." A transmutation on a larger scale like trying to bring someone back to life could possibly kill the person outright or lose a vital part of their body."

"So what were you trying to obtain so badly?" Ben asked him.

"I was attempting to gain knowledge." Dexter replied. Dexter then reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a torn book page with an extremely complicated drawing in one of the pictures. "This is called a Grand Arcadium circle. The most powerful transmutation circle in the history of alchemy. I attempted to gain knowledge through this when my world was being invaded. Little did i know what would come next."

...Flashback : Dexter and the door to truth...

Dexter was in his laboratory with sheilds up around the house protecting anything from getting the sheild wouldn't last long. Dexter had stood in the middle of a giant transmutation circle and prepared to activate it. After clapping his hands together. dexter slammed his hands into the ground and the entire circle erupted with lightning like energy. But what dexter didn't see coming was that the space under him turned pitch black and a giant eye had opened up beneath him.

"W-what the-? What is this?!" Dexter asked in shock. Long black arms had rose from the ground and wrapped around dexter. He closed his eyes tight waiting to be engulfed from whatever force was trying to pull him in. When he opened his eyes, he saw that he appeared in a white abyss. The only thing there besides him was a large stone door.

"Einstien's ghost." Dexter said in amazement as he viewed the strange markings that adorned the stone door.

"So, what have you come to obtain? A voice said. Dexter turned away from the door to find out where the mysterious voice was coming from. "Who said that?! Who's there?"

"Over here."The voice replied. Dexter turned back to the door to see someone or something standing there. Dexter couldn't make it out very clearly. The voice came from a blank white avatar. it only had hands and feet but no obvious signs of any other body parts distinguishing it from being a boy or girl. The only thing dexter could see was a malicious smile.

"Why have you come here?" The voice asked him.

"Who are you? And where am i?"

"Who i am is for you to decide." The voice replied. "Now i shall ask again, why have you come here? Have you come to seek knowledge?"

"Well, yes."Dexter answered When i activated the transmutation circle that was what i intented to do. But...

"Then go and have your fill. We shall discuss the price later." The voice said as the stone doors began to open. The same black arms that grabbed dexter before had shot out of the door. Dexter had tried to run, but to no avail. As the multiple arms had wrapped around him, he was pulled into the door. Dexter struggled to get free, but the grip was too strong. Soon the doors had closed shut with a huge slam. At first, everything was pitch black. Then suddely streams of images had started to rush past dexter. He suddenly felt bhis head fill up with information.

"What is this-?" He asked himself as he continued to see various images of people and places as well as equations and formulas. Dexter was taking it suprisingly well as this was what he wanted from the start. As the information flowed into him, he thought of what he would use with all this knowledge once he returned to his world. That is if he would return. Suddenly, dexter was back outside the door face to face with the mysterious person.

"Wait! I wasn't done! Dexter said as he tried to open the door back up. "I need to get back inside! I have to know more!"

"Sorry, but that's all you see for one arm." The voice replied.

"What?"Dexter asked questionably. Before he knew it, his entire right arm had dematerialized. "Ah! My arm!"

"There. Fair is fair. See ya later, genius" The voice said as dexter was sent back to his world. Unfortunetly, not all of him returned. A large stream of blood had pured from the socket where his right arm used to be. Dexter had clucthed the hole in pain.

"Medicbots! I need medicbots now!"Dexter screamed trying to prevent any further blood loss. Dexter had built special medical robots in case of an emergency. And it seemed like now was the perfect time. To prevent himself from enduring any further pain, dexter had reached for the gas mask on the right side of the table he was lying down on and turned the valvue on the tank labled sleeping gas.

While dexter was sleeping, the medicbots first stopped the bleeding. Soon after, they brought a mechanical arm that was about the same size as dexter's original one. If dexter was awake, he would have to deal with the pain of having his nerves connecting with the machine. Minutes after the operation was done, dexter had awoke to find that he was now part machine. But he only had little time to test out his new arm as the sheilds were finally broken and a a team of three amazoness pirates led by sonya had broke in.

Dexter had ran to the computer and switched to the surveilence camera. The four intruders had appeared and camera 5 which was located on the staircase.

What the-? Who the heck are-? Dexter began before an explosion came from the main entrance to his lab. The steel door that had blocked entrance had went flying across the room and landed right in front of dexter.

Dexter had quickly hid behind another machine to avoid being seen. Sonya had walked in and observed her surroundings.

"Huh, so the kid really did build his own laboratory?" Sonya said a bit impressed "Alright girls. Search every square inch of this laboratory until you find that kid. She commanded.

"Yes,m'am! They said in unison. The three had split up to search for any sign of the genius while sonya took a seat in dexter's chair right in front of his computer. Dexter had forgot to to turn off the survelence camera function so she had a bird's eye view on what was currently happening. "Hmm, let's see if we can't find our little friend." She said as she began to view the camera images currently on screen.

"Computer, activate all lab defenses imeediately." Dexter whispered into his wristwatch.

"I'm sorry dexter, but all main defense energies was diverted to the sheilds." Computer answered. "The lab is now running on reserve power from back-up generators."

"What?! How can that be possible?! Dexter asked as he looked over his shoulder to see two of the three pirates coming.

"I'm sorry computer, but i'm afraid i must take my leave." Dexter said as he quietly tippped toed away so he wouldn't be seen. "I don't know who these women are or what they want, but i won't let anyone use my genius for evil purposes again." Dexter had walked over to a large circular machine that resembeled the outer rims of a watch.

"I'd never thought i'd have to fall back on my old different dimmension door project." Dexter said as he began powering up the machine. "But i must go somewhere to find out whats going on."

Unfortunetly, a camera was positoned above the work area of the machine. Sonya had got up in suprise as she saw him attempt to get away. She lept from the chair and followed the sounds of the machine. By the time she got there, dexter was already gone.

Flashback over...

"As for the matter of my parents and older sister, they left me home alone to go to her dance recital. They didn't come back for at lest two hours, so i assumed they were captured as well." Dexter finished

Ben was a bit unsure about what to say next.

"This arm serves as a reminder of what i obtained."Dexter continued. "On the plus side, i am able to preform transmutations freely without the use of transmutation circles."

"I feel like i've heard this story somewhere before."Jhonny interrupted.

"Maybe you have, or maybe you haven't." But right now, we have other important matters to discuss." Dexter said

"Now that i've shared something with you ben, it's time you returned the favor." Dexter continued. "we must know everyone's powers and abilities. So tell us where and when did you recieve the omnitrix."

"Well, it started at the beginning of summer..." Ben said as he began to tell how he got the watch. Meanwhile, thorn, mina, demona and sonya was still hovering over the skies of bellwood searching for our heroes. And it looked like demona was about ready to snap.

"That's it! I can't take this anymore! She exclaimed pulling out a dagger at the side of her boot. "We've searched for four hours and haven't found a thing!

"Demona, restrain yourself!" Thorn said "We won't get anywhere with you cutting everything every few minutes."

"I don't care!" She snapped "If i don't get my sword back, i'm gonna go insane!"

"What's so damn important about this sword of yours?" Mina finally asked

"That's on a need-to-know basis." Demona replied. And all you need to know is that if i don't get my sword back within the next few hours, it's going to be hell on earth for all of you."

"Thorn, do you have any idea what she's talking about?"Mina asked curious to her comrade's sudden behavior.

"It's sort of a curse thing." Thorn replied shrugging her shoulders. "If she's seperated from her sword for too long she'll..."

She was cut off as demona had jammed her dagger into one of the machines. "Hey! Cut that out!" She shouted as she was about to set the ship on auto-pilot when five red dots had suddenly appeared on the radar.

"W-what the-?" She said astounded. The radar had picked up on the location of our heroes in clear view. "Demona, you unscrambled the radar! We've found them!

"Well i'm not an airhead like ms. dork lover here."Demona said smugly

"Watch it sister!" Sonya said angrily. I may be an airhead, but at least i didn't get my weapon stolen from a fourteen-year old ghost kid."

"Easy you two." Thorn said as she punched in the coordinates for a new destination. "You'll have all the time to rip each other to shreds after we get back. Right now, we're taking a feild trip to mount rushmore." The ship blasted off headed for the secret hiding spot of our heroes.

Back at the plumber base, danny, jhonny, and jake told their stories of how their worlds were attacked as well as how they got their powers.

Jake told him that he came from a family of dragons who had the ability to transform into humans. It started as he breathed a small puff of fire during a camp race and how he was trained to fight opponents like the huntsclan, a group of warriors who were born to slay magical creatures at birth and creatures who have turned to the dark side such as the dark dragon. When the amazoness pirates invaded, jake was hanging out with his friends, trixie carter and Arthur spudinski at a gamecon convention.

With the magical protector neglecting his duties, they struck at his house first. His father was still oblivius to anything magical or other wise and his mother couldn't do much scince her dragon powers had passed her generation and jake's little sister hayley was still growing into her dragon powers. They were eventually captured.

Sensing that they would soon come for him, jake's grandfather lou shi had left a note for his grandson and awaited their arrival at the top of the store. Knowing it would be pointless to call jake during this time, lou shi decided to take on the invaders himself. It was unfortunetly a short fight as they already knew the weakness of dragons was sphinx hair. When the three finally returned, they saw that the place was in shambles and neither fu dog or his grandpa could be found. Under the tossed couch, jake found the note he left behind. It read:

Dear jake,

I'm afraid that something terrible has occured. A race of women known as the amazoness pirates has captured me and your family. And soon enough, they will come for you and your friends. Listen, you must use the portal spell you used to find rose and get help. I do not know what they plan to do wih us, but i have a strong feeling it will not be good. Hopefully, i shall see you soon before the worst happens. Uphold your title as the protector of the mortal and magical realms and prevent them from going through with this.

-Your grandfather, Lou shi long.

Jake couldn't belive it. While he was goofing off, he allowed his family to be taken to parts unknown far from his reach. Just as he finished mixing the ingredients for the spell, the amazoness pirates had attacked the electronics shop. It didn't take them long to capture trixie and spud. He was torn between a decision to run or to save his friends. They insisted that jake leave and find help. They assured him that they would be fine.

Trusting their decision, jake had leaped through the portal and dissappeared. He had ended up in amity park just as it too was being invaded. He procceded to search for help above the town when he saw danny fighting against a group of the invaders chasing him on hoverbikes. Before one of them could fire a shot from her stun rifle that would temporarily parylyze danny, jake shot it out of her hand and flew to his side. Danny immediately wanted to know who or what he was, but the questions had to be saved for later. The combined forces of the ghost teen and the dragon boy was enough to drive away the pursuing enimies.

Soon after, jake had explained who he was and why he why he was there in the first place. After hearing of what might happen,danny decided to help him out. Danny's family had already been taken before jake's arrival, so they used his house as a temporary home base.

Jhonny had told him of what he usually went through in porkbelly. The messes he usually got started with and was also resolved with his sisters inventions or experiments. The stuff he did was advised against by his talking dog dukey. Jhonny's expression changed to a more serious one when he was talking about his family.

Jhonny's sisters mutated his DNA to turn him into his superhero persona Jhonny x. Giveng him several mutant powers such as transforming into different animals and mutant power poots. When the invasion began, his mutant powers were upgraded. He was now able to control fire at will as well as teleport to whatever destination he chooses within the confines of the world he's in.

Unfortunetly, this wasn't enough to stop them as their numbers were far too great for three kids and a dog to handle. In a last minute desperation move, jhonny had taken their sisters space probe and shot himself into space to find help from other worlds. He would've stayed behind, but it was too late as the town was already under their control and his sisters, along with his dog and parents were captured. The probe suprisingly enough had landed in amity park. The same place where dexter's teleporter sent him as well as jake's portal spell.

Upon arriving, dexter had arrived to investigate the crash. Already assuming that jhonny knew about the amazoness pirates. he told him that if he wanted to fight against the enemy and get back what was wrongfully taken to follow him. Arriving in amity park sometime before both jhonny and jake, dexter had already met danny and had been upgrading his parent's house's security system. The ghost deflecting equippment wouldn't do any good this time.

Shortly after he arrived, the forces of the invasion had increased. With some help from the newcomers,danny were able to repel the invasion to an extent once they were orginized. After the mess was dealt with, the four decided to work together to find a way to rescue their families and friends from those who took them. During an attack on one of their newly stationed bases, dexter had downloaded the plans for thier next strike.

The next location was bellwood. The file had detailed information on the plumber bases that would make exceptional hideouts as well as the local hero. For some reason, ben's name was underlined several times meaning that he has something their leader needs. After everyone had a chance to tell their stories, the alarm went off indicating an approaching ship.

"Looks like they've found us." Dexter said as he rose from his seat and walked over to the front of a computer terminal. The screen had focused on the girls' ship that was just outside.

"I think it's time we sent them back to their leader."Dexter said with his arms behind his back.

"How do we do that?" Ben asked. Dexter had then turned to danny.

"Danny, you obtained that sword from demona correct?" Dexter asked curiously.

"Yeah,why? He asked. Dexter only replied with a sly smile indicating that he already had a plan formulating in his head.

What plan could the boy genius have in store for the girls? And will it go as accordingly as he predicts it will?

Next time...Chapter 4: A chaotic quest


	4. Chapter 4:A chaotic quest

Last time, our heroes had began sharing stories while their four pursuers searched feverishly for them. The longer it took, the more unhinged demona seemed to become. Dexter apparently has a plan for them that involves the sword danny took from demona.

Alright, enough stallin'. The story continues with...

Chapter 4:A chaotic quest

The girls ship had arrived at Mount Rushmore in a matter of hours. But just as they were about to start looking for our heroes, a com link had appeared on their screen.

"Hello ladies". Dexter said calmly with a smile.

"Alright you little brat."Demona began with a slight hint of rage. "I know that little punkass ghost kid is in there with my sword. I demand that you give it back or so help me i...

"Please calm yourself."Dexter replied politely. "We were waiting for you to come and get it anyway. My companion is sorry that he took it from you and says it was just in a blind fit of rage."

"Wait a minute, why so calm?" Mina asked suspiciously. "What kind of game are you trying to play?"

"No game." Dexter replied. "I've discussed it with my friends and we have come to a decision. It would prove to be rather pointless to continue running when what we want is to see our loved ones unharmed."

"So on the behalf of my friends, we surrender." Dexter said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Is he serious?" Sonya asked "Is he actually serious?"

"Who cares?! I just need to get my sword back!" Demona shouted as she rushed to the screen.** "****"Alright kid, open up whatever secret hatch you got and let us in!" Demona demanded.**

**"No need to shout." Dexter replied. "By all means, do come right in." He said as a door opened at the top of Abraham's head.**

**"I don't like this." Mina said as the ship lowered through the door and landed in the plumber base. "This is way too easy. I say we should...**

**"My sword!" Demona shouted as she saw her sword placed comftorbly on the round table that our heroes were once seated.**

**She quickly rushed out the door and ran to swipe up the blade from the table.**

**"Oooooh, finally. You don't know how much i've missed you. "Demona said as she hugged it tightly as if something very dear to her was found.**

**"Wow, that sword must be really important to you." Sonya said as she walked out of the ship followed by thorn and mina.**

**"You have no idea." She replied as she strapped the sword to her side. "Now, where's that punk that took my sword in the first place?"**

**"You lookin' for me?" Danny asked as he suddenly phased through the ground. They noticed that danny had went through a costume change.**

**His normal black and white jumpsuit was now adorned with black straps at his waists, boots and gloves. Several green orbs flowing with ghost energy could be found on his hands, feet and one on his white belt.**

**The most noticable changes was the green vizor he was now wearing, the long white cape and the large scythe he was hefting over his shoulder. The body of the scythe was pitch-black and the blade of he scythe glowed an errie green.**

**"What's with the dorky outfit?" Sonya asked holding back the urge to laugh. "You goin' to a costume party?"**

**"No, i'm not goin' anywhere." He replied as he rose his scythe over his head. "But you are." Danny had grew a devious smirk on his face.**

**"If you think that little toothpick is going to do any damage from here, then you've lost it. Demona said as she got into a battle stance. Thorn however slammed her weapon into the ground and activated a switch that would keep her and her weapon grounded.**

"Thorn, what's he planning to do? Thorn?!" Mina shouted. She only received silence from her. Her attention was drawn back to Danny as his scythe began to glow.

"Tear apart the fabric of space and time! Dimension...Door! He finished as he swung his scythe down literally cutting open a tear in the space/time continuum. The tear had widened into a circle shape and looked like a ghost portal. Only this time, a powerful gust of wind emerged from the portal and began to suck in everything it could.

Soon, demona, mina, and Sonya were being pulled in by the force of the portal.

"What the hell is this?!" Demona asked as she tried to ground herself with her sword. But she slipped and was pulled into the portal.

"Sonya, can't you seal this thing with your magic?" Mina asked as she had desperately tried to hold on to the ship.

"I-i can't! She replied trying to close off the portal. "I haven't been trained to deal with this kind off...wooooah! She said as the force of the portal had pulled her in as well.

Mina had lost her grip on the ship and was being pulled in until thorn caught her. But she was finding it difficult to hold on.

"Thorn, don't let go!" Mina shouted as she held thorn's arm tightly. Thorn had pretended that she was slipping as she began to ease her arm out of her grip with each inch mina was losing. Soon, she slipped and was pulled into the portal as well. After mina had dissappeared, the portal had completely vanished.

"There. Three down, and only one to go." Danny said as the other four came out of hiding.

"That was awesome!" Ben said after seeing danny send three of their four pursuers vanish right before his very eyes. How did you do that?!

"I'll tell ya about it later." Danny replied. "But first, we have to take care of our friend here."

Thorn had pulled her scythe from the ground and got up wiping dust of f of her.

"Whew, finally. I've been tryin' to lose my "Partners" for some time so i could talk to you guys. She said calmly as she walked up to them. They quickly assumed battle positions thinking she was getting ready for an attack.

"Hey,i'm not going to fight you this time!" She said defensevily as she dropped her scythe and raised her hands.

"And why should we trust you?" Jake asked with his dragon eyes glowing bright red.

"Jake, of all people, i thought you'd be the first to catch on. I guess my disguises are better than i thought. Thorn replied as she took of her mask and revealed `herself to the five. Suddenly, jake had knew who it was.

"Rose?!" Jake asked shocked

"Who's rose?" Ben asked

"Rose is my girl, my main squeeze. Jake said happily relived to see one of his loved ones unharmed. "I thought you were taken like everyone else. Where have you been?"

"After watching what they did with their captives, i decided to join of my own free will instead of being forced. Rose replied.

"I'm trying to see if i can find any useful information to help bring down their leader."

"You mean their captain?" Ben asked

"No. Their captain is just their leader of their fleet. The real head hancho is working in the shadows far away from any direct communication. But for some reason, she's particularlly interested in you five." She continued.

"why us?" Dexter asked. "And furthermore, what is the whole reason of hunting us down like wild animals?"

"Hey, i don't have all the answers." Rose replied. "There's only so much info i can get without getting caught and turned into a mindless zombie like jaz-."Rose suddenly stopped mid-sentence knowing she wasn't supposed to say anything about that. She saw danny had grown an angry look under his green vizor.

"Jazz?! They got to jazz?! Danny asked angrily.

"Oops, i didn't mean to say that."Rose said regretfully.

"What happened to her?! Tell me right now!

"I'm sorry danny." She said after a short pause. "But your sister is one of them now." Danny felt like he wanted to punch something. Anything to let out his rage. But he resisted this urge and calmy asked "I-is there any possible way to reverse what they did?"

"Thankfully, there just might be." Rose said with a smile. "I've looked in on some of the rehabilitation procedures, and it seems like it's a bit flawed.

"What do you mean by flawed?" Ben asked

"The memories most precious to the person going through the procedure are usually the hardest to get rid of. So instead, those memories are put away in the deepest corner of the persons mind far out of reach."

"So if we can reach her memories, we can bring her back? Danny asked hopefully

"That's what I assume will happen. But I'm still not quite sure". Rose finished still thinking about it.

"Look, I'll help you guys out from the inside to get any useful information. Right now, they're being sent out to look for items called the chaos emeralds."

"What are chaos emeralds?" Dexter asked.

Suddenly, rose's communicator had went off. She had hesitated to answer the call, but had to considering her situation. " Hello?" She answered. "Rose, what happened? " The captain asked confused and a bit irritated." One minute, I hear your cornering the targets, and the next thing I know, mina, demona and Sonya are on the floor back at hq".

"I'm sorry my captain." Rose said in a apologetic tone. "They used some kind of teleportation and sent my team back to the ship. When I tried to go after them, they disappeared."

"You mean they just vanished?" Amazonia asked in a non-believing tone. "I find it hard to believe that five boys could just vanish into thin air".

"Well my captain, it has read in the reports that the test kid possessed teleporting powers". Rose replied.

"That's true". Amazonia said scratching her chin. "In that case, report back to base. We don't have time to be searching all over the planet for them.

"Understood". She replied. With that, rose had cut the com link. "Sorry guys, I have to go." Before she said anything else, she had walked over to Jake and kissed him on the cheek. "And don't worry about me Jake. I'll be fine." She said with a reassuring look. Rose then took out a flash drive from her pocket.

"Here Dexter". This will tell you everything you need to know. She said as she handed the flash drive to Dexter. "And by the way, you guys should know this".

"The girls you fought earlier were only holding their full strength back."

"What?" The boys said in unison.

"Their often stronger than they were now." Rose continued. "Especially Sonya and demona". The captain asked them to hold back just so it would be fair to you guys".

"What exactly does she take us for? Weaklings?!" Ben asked offended by this.

"Actually, yes". Rose answered. "Our captain considers men to be weaker than women".

"Then your captain has been living in some reverse world because she is way off!" Johnny shouted. Girls have just as many weaknesses as boys do.

"Try telling her that". Rose replied crossing her arms. "But, let's not waste any more time. Once you know about the chaos emeralds, you'll know why it's so important that you get to them before they do". Rose said as she walked to the ship that was now void of passengers. "Good luck, guys. We're counting on you". Rose said before finally entering the ship. Steam erupted from the bottom, of the ship as the hatch doors closed. It wasn't long before the ship was high in the night sky. It blasted into the ocean of stars with a sonic boom.

"Well, you heard her. Let's see what's on that flash drive". Danny said immediately breaking the silence. As the group followed dexter to the new conference room, ben had stayed behind and gazed at the stars seeing images of his family.

"Hold on guys, I'll find out where they're keeping you and get you out of there. I promise." Ben said to himself before joining the others.

**Meanwhile in the training hall of amazoness pirate headquarters…**

The person whose name rose let slip through her lips was destroying target after target with a mini-bazooka that fired orange laser beams. The bazooka had multiple settings that actually did what they did. Setting it to stun, the person on the other end of the blast would be temporarily paralyzed. Whoever got hit by the kill setting would die after having a hole being forcefully made within their torso. She didn't even hesitate when she had to shoot targets that looked like her younger brother danny. After several tests, jazz proved she was ready for the field.

"How's she doing?". A female scientist asked to another.

"Exceptionally well". She replied happy with the results. "She may even give hayley a run for her money.

"Hey, how about we send her out on the latest mission to station square? It would be a good way to test out her abilities in the field".

"Once we clear it with the captain, we'll be all set". The second female scientist replied. "Alright jazz, that's enough training for now. You are allowed to roam around until you' re needed again.

"Alright then". Jazz said as she dropped her weapon and left the training hall and headed back to her room. But on her way back, a long pink tail had stretched out to trip her landing her flat on her face. "Hey! Who did that?" She asked looking around. When she looked to her right, she saw hayley. Actually, a more twisted version of hayley long. The sweet, perfect and innocent looking little girl now had the body of an 18 year old. She wore a black and purple striped t that had the sleeves forcibly torn off. She wore a black mini skirt and wore a metal belt around her waist along with socks that had the same design as her shirt and black boots with heels that could double as knives. Her eys were a sinister pink and her hair was tied back in a spikey donut style.

"Careful for that first step, it's a doozy". Laughed the reformed Hayley long. "Give it up girl. Your never going to beat my score".

"Don't get so confident, hayley". Jazz replied with a serious glare. "If you didn't have your dragon powers backing up your words, you would be singing a different tune.

"Whatever." Hayley said rolling her eyes. "It's not like you'll be staying here for long anyways. The captain only accepts the best into her first squad of top subordinates. The trash that don't make the cut are forced to do grunt work such as building or digging in the underground mines."

"And how are you so sure that you won't end up in that department?" Jazz asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because unlike you, I don't need technology to take down my targets." Hayley said as she checked her watch. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere else to be. Later carrot top". She said as she walked down the opposite hallway leaving jazz with mixed emotions of hate, fear, and frustration. We'll see who gets sent to do grunt work. Jazz said before she left for her room.

**Back at Mount Rushmore….**

The other four was waiting patiently for dexter to upload all the contents of the flash drive onto the computer.

"Rebirth mode?" Ben asked danny.

"Yep." Danny said smugly leaning back in his chair setting his feet on the table. "I picked it up a week or two before this whole pirate thing started. Clockwork, a ghost who could control time at will, had told me that in order to become strong enough to fight against a new enemy, I had to evolve my ghost powers to a new level. You see, this is what I looked like before. "Danny said as he got up and changed into his original danny phantom costume. "The problem with it is that it takes me time to shift from this form to my rebirth form."

"I guess it may be worth it considering the powers you get." Ben said. "By the way, you never told me what you did with those other three girls."

"That's the power I got with the scythe". The power over space. Said danny. "I'm able to create portals that can take me or a group of people to different worlds. Of course, it's not a power I like to use very often."

"Why?" Ben asked with increased curiosity. "Sounds like a pretty cool and useful move to me."

"True as that may be, I haven't trained that power so much as my others." Danny said stretching his arms out. "Plus it takes up a heap of energy so I can only use it once or twice in one go. Unless I find out a way to somehow increase my energy, that's my limit.

"Yo guys, dexter's done downloading." Jake said as he as well as danny, ben and jhonny directed their attention to the plasma screen.

"Well, this is interesting." Dexter began to read the information. Jhonny and jake had materialized junk food from the vendor before dexter began.

In ancient times, there was a land where a race of echidnas who could talk and walk on their own two feet had watched over the land. Remains of their civilization can often be found in the mystic ruins which can be accessed by the train station via station square. These echidnas had often sought to a mystical gem for guidance. This gem was referred to as the master emerald. The master emerald was only used as to quell seven smaller but almost more powerful gems called the chaos emeralds.

Not even the echidnas knew of the original origin or reason as to when or why the chaos emeralds were created. Legend has it that when the seven chaos emeralds are gathered in one place, a miracle is said to happen. The echidnas have found that the emeralds power can be activated by mere thought. Only those who can properly harness the emerald's power are able to use them. The most common power of the emeralds is that the user can initiate a space/time warp known as chaos control which allows him/her quick transportation from one place to another. Those who can't directly use the chaos emeralds on themselves use them to power machines. Usually, the chaos emeralds are placed in special zones that transcend time and space to avoid being stolen from thieves who seek their power. But recently, the emeralds have been stranded on earth for some time. An image of a blue hedgehog had came onto the screen.

He seemed a bit different from most hedgehogs because he was standing like a human would. He wore white gloves and red and white sneakers with yellow buckles. He had green eyes and was always wearing a smile on his face.

What the-? Jhonny asked befuddled by the appearance of the creature.

"What kind of freaky cat is that?" Jake asked.

"He is not a cat, he's a hedgehog." Dexter said. Sonic the hedgehog as a matter of fact." He continued. "It says here that he is possibly the fastest thing on two feet. He alone can reach up to supersonic speeds in less than an hour. Apparently, this supersonic hedgehog has saved this world time and time again with the help of his two-tailed companion, miles tails prower. Tails as his friends call him."

An image of a fox with yellow fur and two tails had appeared on screen. He wore white gloves just like sonic's, but had black straps around the wrists. He had blue eyes and wore red and white shoes with metal braces at the back of them. Tails is known by most as an expert mechanic and has aided sonic in his many adventures. On one occasion he saved station square from a missile fired purposely by doctor eggman robotnik. An evil roboticist who is often at the center of the world's many troubles. He is known to be Sonic's arch-nemesis.

"It ends there." Dexter said after he finished reading.

"So, all we need to do is find these chaos emeralds and we'll be able to go after the pirates right? No problem." Johnny said.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy." Dexter replied. "With these emeralds being as powerful as they are, I doubt they would be in any obvious spot all together. No, to find them, we'll have to look in out of the way places. We'll need to follow any clues that regard the emeralds whereabouts. Also, it seems as though we'll only need one emerald to complete the warp generator."

"Well, since that's covered, I got a question. How are we going to get there?" Jake asked.

"Don't look at me." Danny said raising his hands up. "I've already used that move once and I still need time to recharge."

"No worries, danny. We'll only turn to you as a last resort." Dexter said as he walked over to a large door to the far left of the room. He pressed a button placed to the side of the door. It slowly opened to reveal the same machine dexter used to escape his pursuers back in his world. "Presenting the D.D.D.! Otherwise known as the different dimension door.

"And when exactly did you move that thing here?" Danny asked.

"Some time after we arrived in bellwood" While you were watching out for anyone who tried to come after ben, I made a quick jump back to my lab while no one was there and had this loaded onto the ship. I had them set it up before I sent them back."

"Wait a minute, something isn't right here." Ben stated. "If your warp genrator was broken, then how could you get from this world to yours?"

"Technically, it's not broken, it's incomplete." Dexter replied. I managed to get a few trips out of it, but the end result left it in bad shape. It won't get us anywhere unless it's fixed. And right now, a chaos emerald is just what we need to repair it."

"So, that contraption is going to get us to where we need to go?" Ben asked looking at the contraption behind dexter

"Usually, it would only send us hopping through multiple dimmensions until we reached our destination." Dexter said taking the flash drive out of the computer. "But thanks to our girl on the inside, this flash drive will cancel out that problem as it has the coordinates for Sonic's world. So, is everyone ready?"

Minutes later, the five had assembled in front of the giant machine as it powered up with a low hum. Lightning had shot out from random angles of the center as wind came rushing through the entire base.

"Yo dexter, you sure this is safe? Jake shouted avoiding being struck by any stray lightning shots.

"Of course it is!" Dexter shouted back. "I've improved it after trying to get rid of my sisters with it."

"What?!" Danny and jake shouted in unison.

"Alright." Ben said as he took a few steps back. "IT'S HERO TIME!" As he shouted his catchphrase, ben dashed towards the circle of blinding light. After getting close to it, he jumped as high as he could and dived into the light.

"Ben!" Danny shouted watching ben disappear before his eyes.

"Well, it looks like he's got the right idea." Johnny said as he ran towards the portal as well. "GIRANABUNGA!" He shouted as he leaped into the portal as well.

"Come on you two! We have lives to save!" Dexter shouted as he jumped into the portal as well. "You heard the guy! Let's go!" Jake said as he leaped into the portal with danny following close behind. The machine had started to grow silent and the light had dimmed until the machine was t now motionless.

Our heroes dive into the unknown to search for the chaos emeralds. But what will happen on the other side of that portal? Stay tuned for… Chapter 5:Welcome to station square!


	5. Chapter 5:Welcome to Station Square

(A/N):Hey guys, sorry to make you wait for so long, but i had trouble getting all of the story down on this laptop. Anyways, here it is, chapter 5!

Where we last left our heroes, they were faced with the troublesome task of locating the base of the amazoness has the means to travel into space, but during the escape from his world, the warp engine onboard had shorted out. And they won't be able to get very far without one. During another attack, the fourth member of the a.p.'s pursuit team revealed to be jake's beloved rose who told the five that she was working undercover as a spy.

Unfortunetly,rose had quite an amount of bad news to deliver. First off, the previous attacks the five had endured only acted as probing attacks to test their strength. Which means that their enemies are more powerful than they let on. Second, she let it slip that danny's sister jazz had already been turned to their side. But she says that there may be hope as the rehabilitation proccedure is a bit flawed and incomplete.

Any mental or physical shock strong enough could reverse the process. But so far, she's not sure on what exactly could be strong enough to acheive that. Lastly, it looks as though they've stumbled upon the chaos emeralds. Seven powerful gems that could spell a great miracle or untold horror and destruction. Upon hearing that these gems could control time and space, dexter assumed that they could be the solution to fix his warp generator. It was then that he made the decision to travel to the world where these emeralds reside and find them. It didn't take much to convince the others. Anyone who had that kind of power would be extremely dangerous.

And so, they set off for the world of sonic the hedgehog in search of these emeralds. But who knows what they'll find once they get there. Find out today as we continue the heroic saga with...

Chapter 5:Welcome to Station Square!

Station square is a city like most others. Skycrapers that peirce the skyline like swords made of concrete, beautiful attractions that would make it a great place to visit.

Station square is known for it's fair share of attractions. Such as emerald beach resort, the twinkle park amusment park that allows cute couples free access, and the train station that connects to the mystic ruins. A place that has proven been the top subject for all the towns palentoligests and archeoligists.

But out of all these attractions, people come to station square to see it's hero. Or at least, people used to come to station square to see him.

Sonic the hedgehog, the world's fastest creature on two feet and it's savior on multiple accounts.

Sonic has saved human and animal alike. Even when he was transported from his home world mobius, that didn't stop him from being the speedy savior that he always was. Sonic always had a cool, laid-back attidue. Whenever it came to his friends, or the lifes of others, he knew when it was time to get serious.

Sonic had recently had a rough encounter with the god of destruction known as Chaos. This monster was originally the spirit that dwelled within the master emerald,which is now under the watchful eye of sonic's rash and bull-headed friend,knuckles the echidna.

At first, the creature didn't seem like much as it was just a walking body of water with a brain. But that soon changed when it began absorbing the chaos emeralds. With each emerald it absorbed into it's body, it began to increase in size and gain new and destructive powers. Soon enough, it had all seven and flooded the town killing thousands.

Not being able to allow this destruction any longer, sonic had absorbed the positive energy of the emeralds and transformed himself into super sonic. A living example of the miracle brought by the seven emeralds. With this power, sonic had successfully destroyed the evil chaos and saved station square from further destruction. Sonic was then last seen chasing after his long-time enemy and rival, Doctor eggman robotnik.

Now, it seems as though the cit's hero has reappeared in station square. But it dosen't look like he's back to say hi to his fans. Multiple news reports show a mysterious figure rampaging through town who the people claim to be sonic himself.

Now the city's most beloved hero is an enemy of G.U.N.(Goverment Under the Nation)

What's more, it's seems that this hedgehog impersonating sonic has a need for the chaos emeralds as well. This could prove troublesome for our heroes. Turns out there will be a lot of competition to deal with before getting ahold of the emeralds.

Speaking of our heroes, we find them arriving in the world in an alleyway in a large orb of light. The orb soon flattened to make a circular doorway. The first to emerge from the portal was ben who dived in first,

"Man...that...was...AWESOME!" Ben declared still rexperiencing the effects of traversing time and space. Soon, jhonny had emerged, but with a less pleasent landing as he fell flat on his face.

"Ow!" He shouted before picking himself up off the ground. "I've gotta do some work on my landings." Jhonny said as he dusted himself off. Just as he finished, danny and jake had both emerged from the portal landing on jhonny forming a dogpile.

"Apparently, so do they." Ben chuckled.

"Do you mind?" Jhonny asked from the bottom of the pile-up.

"Whoops, sorry dude." Jake apologized as he and danny got up checked they're surroundings. "So, did we end up in the right place?

"Of course we are." Dexter said as he was the last to step out of the portal before it dissappeared. "My calculations are always never wrong. Well, at least most of the time."

"Where are we?" Jhonny asked as he began walking towards the opening of the alleyway to the city streets. "Woooah." Jhonny said as he watched the multitude of cars passing by and multiple highways overhead.

"Somethin' tells me we're not in kansas anymore. Jhonny said.

"To be percise, our current location is station square." Dexter stated. "A fairly large city that almost rivals new york in population. Almost."

"So, now that we're here, how do we find those chaos emeralds you mentioned earlier?" Ben asked curious as what the brains of the team had in mind.

"With this." Dexter replied as he pulled out a high-tech digital device that resembeled a PDA.

"How's that gonna help us? Jhonny asked.

"Elementary my dear johnnathan." Dexter said quoting sherlock holmes. "What we know already is that these emeralds have multiple powers correct?"

"Yeah?,so what?" Jhonny asked crossing his arms.

"Then it only stands to reason that these emeralds emit special energy wavelengths." Dexter explained. "All i have to do is lock on to the object with the most peculiar wavelength,and we have the chaos emerald! Dexter had checked the radar and looked a bit suprised. "Hmmm,that's odd." Dexter said.

"What is it?" Danny asked.

"According to my radar, it says that an emerald is only a few inches to the left of us." They all turned to the left to see a smelly dumpster.

"I think your radar may be busted." Jhonny said.

"Still,we have to be ,who's ready for a little dumpster diving?" Dexter asked looking at the others.

"Hey,don't look at me!" Jhonny said backing away.

"No way! That stuff smells as bad as stinkfly!" Ben complained.

"I'll find it." Danny volunteered. Danny had took a few steps in front of the dumpster before pinching his nose to block the horible smell. "Ugh! Oh,man that's ripe!Better make this fast"

Danny had took a large gasp of air before he turned intangible and dove into the dumpster.

"How long do you think he can survive in there?" Jhonny asked curiously.

"Well,while he can phase through physical objects,that dosen't mean he won't smell anything within the confines of the dumpster. Dexter answered. So...i'd estimate about a few seconds.

Two seconds later,danny had phased through the dumpster and landed on his knees about ready to pass out. The four had also noticed the red colored gem in danny's right hand.

"Oh god!" Danny said disgusted. "I think someone took a dump in the dumpster! Hey dexter,is this it?" Danny asked as he held up the diamond like gem for the others to see.

"Excellent! The radar works!" Dexter said happily as he examined the emerald.

"That's a chaos emerald?" Ben asked "Don't really see what's the big deal about these things."

"Wait until we get back to the plumber base. Dexter said as he held up the emerald to the sunlight. "When we insert this into the warp engine, the only thing standing between us and those pirates will be..."

"Fireball!" Jhonny shouted.

"Now how would a fireball stand in our way?"

"No,he means fireball! As in headed straight for us!" Jake shouted as he pointed to the approaching ball of fire quickly approaching them. Dexter had little time to react, but managed to summon a stone wall through the use of his alchemy to block the attack. The wall soon broke apart after deflecting the blast.

"Alright,who's the wise guy?" Jake asked searching around for who threw the fireball.

"I think you mean wise gal,brother." Said a familar voice. As jake looked up to find the owner of that voice, he looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"No...no way. Jake said as he saw his sister standing in front of them. She wasn't the sweet, innocent, little miss perfect that always used to one-up jake in everything. She had the appearence of a punk rocker as she was wearing a sleeveless purple and black striped top with a black skirt held up by a silver belt that had a few gadgets strapped to it.

Her frizzy hair was held back in a single ponytail and she wore purple stockings and black boots with spiked at the heels. She wore a black wristband on her right shoulder and had an evil grin on her face. Her dragon eyes were always equipped to add to the look.

"Hey jake,how's tricks?" Hayley said casually as if nothing was wrong.

"Hayley!,what happened to you?" Jake asked obviusly not buying the act.

"What? You mean this? Hayley asked referring to her outfit. Just a little bonus i got for working for the ol'captain."

"That's not what i meant! Jake shouted. You...your older! You were just turning ten last i saw you!

"What can i say? Girls mature faster than boys. Hayley replied smugly. "But enough with our sibling rivalry for now. I believe your friends have something i want."

"I don't know what your talking about." Jake said pretending not to know what she was talking about. In truth, jake suspected that she could be after the chaos emerald they had recently aquired.

"You know exactly what i'm talking about. I can see it written all over your face. Hayley said shattering jake's rouse. Now i'm feeling genorous today. So if you just hand over that little rock you've got there, i just may let you go with only a few burns." Dexter had took a few steps back letting hayley know that he was the one holding the emerald.

"Dream on! Ben shouted. We found this emerald first! If you want it, you'll have to go through us first!

"If you insist." Hayley was a moment of silence for a few seconds until dexter was suddenly knocked flat on his back.

"Dexter!" Ben said before he was given an uppercut and knocked down. Jhonny only had seconds to react as he was dealt three blows before falling to the ground as well.

"What's going on?" Jake asked before he was punched in the gut and recieved a kick that sent him into the wall. Suddenly,a blue mist escaped from danny's mouth. This shocked danny because it only happened whenever another ghost was nearby.

"Oh no." Danny said.

"Oh yes,cousin." Said a young girl as she became visible. It was danny's cousin and clone, Dani fenton. The girl was now thirteen years old. And similar to danny's ghost form,the girl had snow-white hair and glowing green eyes. Her jumpsuit however was different from danny's.

Although it did have the same logo, her jumpsuit was white on the right side with a black glove while it was the opposit on the left. She wore long white pants and white sneakers.

"Dani?!" Danny asked suprised to see her after so long. "Hardly the place for a family reunion.

"Is that how you say hello to family? That hurts danny. His cousin replied with fake emotion.

"Cut the act dani,i'm not buying it. Danny said with a serious tone. Why are you siding with those pirates?

"Because of the great health benifits of course." She replied sarcastically.

Danny only replied with a cold stare.

"Alright killjoy. Not that i need to explain anything to you,but i'm siding with them because they can help me."

"Help you how?" Danny asked.

"I assume you remember the little flaw i had a while back." Dani answered.

It took only a few seconds for danny to remember. Back when danny first met her, she was an unstable clone created by his arch-nemisis, Vlad masters. Because danny refused to join vlad and use their powers to take over the world,he decided to make his own artificial danny phantom.

Problem was,the clones he made were always unstable and would melt into a gooey mass seconds after they were created. To make a complete and stable clone,he needed to extract the power from danny while in his ghost form. And thus,dani fenton was born.

She was the closet thing to a successful clone vlad had created.

And even though she had almost all the powers of the original,she too would eventually melt away unless she did what her creator/father told her. But in the end,the two defeated vlad and dani flew off to parts unknown.

"So,your siding with them just so they can keep you from ending up the failed clones?" Danny asked "How long have you been doing this?"

"Not sure?" She replied holding her hands behind her head."How long is a month?"

Soon, dexter,ben,johnny and jake had recovered from the damage they recieved earlier.

"Well cuz,it's been real. But i got places to be. She said as she began to fly away as hayley had summoned her dragon wings and started to fly as well.

"Danny,don't let them get away!" Dexter shouted as he finally got himself up.

"Don't worry,i won't." Noticing that alot of people around,danny had ran behind the dumpster and in a white flash of energy,transformed and flew off after the two girls.

"No one cheap shots me and gets away with it!" Ben said before activating the omnitrix and turned into heatblast. In a blast of fire, he joined the chase.

"Jake,aren't you going too? She is your sister." Dexter said.

"That's said as he stood up. If anyone's gonna knock some sense into her, it may as well be me! DRAGON UP!" In a veil of blue fire,jake had transformed into his dragon form and took off.

"Man,how come everyone can fly except us?" Johnny complained.

"Just our luck,i guess." Dexter replied as he and johnny watched the three fly out of viewing distance.

"Come on,we'll wait for them at the hotel."

"Hotel?" Johnny asked confused,

Meanwhile in another part of town,a school bell could be heard ringing signaling the end of the day. The kids had burst through the doors and had headed for home.

The last kid that came outside bared a striking resemblence to a certain keyblade master. he began to walk down the stairs as he heard someone call his name.

"Yo chris! wait up!" The person that caught up with him was a blonde girl with curls at the end of her hair. She had blue eyes, wore a sleevles pink vest and a pink T under it with a same colored skirt. she usually rolled around in a real chair.

Chris:Anna? what are you doing here?

Anna:I go here silly.

Chris:Since when?

Anna:A few days ago, i had to trasfer to this school cause the other one was'nt so great.

Chris:Really,is that so?

Anna:Anyway, you wanna come over to my house and play?

Chris:Ummm, i would like to but i got homework to do and stuff.

Anna:Oh,ok. she said a little dissapointed. Well, how about some other time then?

Chris:Um yeah definetly.

Anna: okay, see ya later Ct. she said as she went off for home.

Chris:Ct? chris began to think but decided not to worry about it. later on he finally made it to his house or otherwise known as Thorndyke manor. but before he walked in, he could here sounds like a speeding rocket aproaching. he knew that sound anywhere.

"Hey chris, what's going on?" said the familiar voice. chris looked up to his roof and saw the blue hedghog sporting red and white sneakers.

Chris:Hey sonic, just bumped into an old friend at school.

Sonic:You mean anna right?

Chris:Huh? how did you..

Sonic:Word travels fast through the grapevine buddy, and so do i. By the way, why did'nt you go over to her place anyways?

Chris:I um.. have homework.

Sonic:The homework line again? Chris had went silent for a couple of minutes. Y'know,it would'nt be so bad to visit her once in a while. I do whenever i stop by. And besides, said sonic as he began munching on an apple, she seems to really like you.

Chris:I.. i'll visit her when i can i'm just busy at the moment.

with his face a little red, chris had walked into the house and went into the Living room.

"welcome home master chris" said a butler sitting down on the couch next to a bunny and a chao. cream and cheese of course. Chris:hi . hi cream.

Cream:Hello chris, back from school already. Chris:Yeah i just.. hey, what's on the tv? as everyone look back twoards the tv, they saw that there was a flash news report happening.

News Man:Good evening, we bring you a special report today about kids. and not just any ordinary kids. bachelors? entrpanurs? or just plain wealthy? let's get in touch with our word on the street. rebbecca?

Rebbecca:Thank you hank, earlier today this reporter saw five kids buy a room in one of the most expensive hotels in station square. And instead of paying with cash, the kids had payed with bricks of solid gold. This reporter was surprised when she discoverd that the kids had no adult accompying them.

Any other known information about these 5 are unknown. Back to you hank.

News man:Thanks rebecca. in other news, there seems to be an aerial dogfight taking place. We can't quite make it out, but most people has just assumed it was leftover fireworks and decided not to bother. That ends our report short today. We'll have more later in the week.

:Kids with gold? And no adult escort?

Cream:Are they traveling alone?

"Maybe they were the cause of the distortion that happened recently.

As chris turned around he had saw his grandpa, chuck thorndyke,who looked like he was busy recently.

Chris:Distortion, what do you mean gramps?

Chuck:Just a while ago, there was a strage ripple that was traced back to town. It could only mean that a portal must have been opened somehow and somewhere. Now were seeing five kids with gold. Kind of suspicious don't you think?

Chris:Now that i think about it, it kinda looked like they were heading straigh for our... at that point there was a loud bang that shook the floor of the house. ..street. As chris ran outside, he had saw 5 shadows fly by. It was too hard to see because they were moving too fast at the moment. Chris:What was that?

Chuck: It seems as though we have more visitors. We better go take a closer look at things.

Sonic:Hey guys, i'm gonna run on ahead, seems like things are about to get fun. With that sonid dashed off leaving a dustcloud behind him as always. Meanwhile back high in the sky, the heroes had began to catch up with the two pirates formaley known as family.

Jake:Haley, you are in so much trouble when we get home! jake said as he began to speed up.

Haley:I'm alreay home Pinhead! haley shouted as she tossed a fireball at the pursuing trio. they had quickly avoided it and stayed on course.

began formulating a plan.

Danny:What is it ben?

Heatblast:I got a plan, keep em' busy. said ben/heatblast flew off in another direction. Danni was the first to notice ben retreating.

Danni:Hey ben, what's wrong? Don't want to play tag?

Haley:Ah don't worry about him, were not that far from the drop off point anyway. So let's have a little fun in the meantime. With that said, haley and danni had began flicking fireballs and ecto-energy blasts in synchronized form making it hard to avoid.

Danny:Agh, i sure whatever ben has planned, it slows them down a little.

Jake:Well, how many times has one of ben's plans worked in the past? There was a moment of silence at that point.

Danny:Yeah, let's just try to catch them ourselves right now. As they continued there pursuit to get back the chaos emerald, on the ground was sonic the hedghog right on there tail.

Sonic:Man it looks like things are getting crazy up there. I need to get a better view of the action. Sonic had took a right then started dashing up the stairwells of an apartment and soon made it to the rooftop.

Sonic:That's better. Now where are.. WOAH! At the last second sonic had ducked and doged a fireball that had just scraped the tip of his ear. Sonic:Yikes,that was WAY too close for comfort. Guess i'm in the right place. As sonic had looked ahead he had saw 4 of them having at each other. Sonic:Ok, now who's butt do i kick first? Wait a minute...

As sonic looked closer, he discoverd that one of the girls the other two were chasing had a chaos emerald in her hand.

Sonic:That's a chaos emerald! Then those guys must be trying to get it back. Agh, i'll sort thingso out later.. First things first, i gotta snatch that chaos emerald. With that sonic had began dashing down the building leaving a streak of blue light behind. he had soon reached ground again and continued the pursuit.

Meanwhile near the dock of station square, it seemed like the hot headed hero was brewing somthing.

HeatBlast:Ok, if i can just remember what gwen told me to do..

concentrate the fire into a soloar form.. As heatblast had put his hands close together, a small ball of fire energy had started to form. Heatblast:Alright! As ben had formed the energy ball, he had looked up and saw dani, haley, jake and danny heading twoards him.

"Ah, right on time." (back in the sky)...

Haley:Come on brother, where's that am drag spirit? she asked as she launched another fireball. Jake only stayed silent as he continued doging her attacks.

Dani:I think we played with them long enough.

Haley:You gonna do it or should i?

Dani:I'll handel this one. Haley and dani had then stopped. Danny and jake had then stopped a few meters away from them.

Jake:You finally giving up?

Haley:Nah, just thought you'd like a sample of one of dani's powers.

Danny:What do you mean?

Haley:Show em d girl. As dani began to take a deep breath, danny had soon knew what was coming. Danny:JAKE! GET DOWN! Danny had quickly pushed jake out of the way as dani had unleashed a powerful ghostly wail. Although this one was different from before.

Danny felt like a million nails was scrathing against the blackboard of his brain as he continued to be pushed back by the force of the attack. Danny:Ugh... can.t.. hold... on.. Danny soon had could'nt take anymore and crashed into a nearby dumpster.

Jake:Danny!

Dani:Well that worked out nicely. let's go haley.

Haley:Right behind ya. It burned jake to know that at this point he was outmatched, but he continue to pursue them.

Haley:Yo d, check out the little firefly. Haley pointed down to the dock as he saw heatblast. Although, dani grew worried as she noticed he was charging something up.

Dani:That's not good haley.

Haley:Why, what can he possiby do?

Heatblast:Gotcha now! The hero crushed the little fireball then spreaded his arms wide releasing a huge blinding light that coverd the area.

Dani:Agh! The ghost girl shouted covering her eyes from the blinding light

Haley:I can't see! With the two of them temporarily stunned, jake had quickly swooped in and gave an uppercut to dani and a lower dragon kick twoards haley making her drop the emerald. Heatblast had quickly caught it as it fell.

Heatblast:Ha, we got it back.

Jake:Ben, what was that?

Heatblast:I'll explain later, we gotta get moving before.. at that point the omnitrix made that familiar sound. Ah crud. the omnitrix had timed out and heatblast had reverted back to ben tennyson.

Ben:Sometimes i really hate you.

jake:come on, let's just hurry up and get out of here before.. at that point a fireball was launched before they even moved.

Ben:Ah double crud. Ben and jake had looked back up and saw that the effect of ben's new move had quickly wore off.

Haley:Hey! NO fair, that was a dirty trick. I'm impressed.

Danni:Likewise.

Ben:Um, thanks but that move wasn't suppose to impress you.

(i thought they would at least be blind for 3 more minutes)Ben had thought silently.

Danni:Maybe we should keep them alive after all. But just barley.

Haley:Playtime's over,jake! We're not leaving without that emerald!

Jake:Got anymore tricks up your sleeve?

Ben:Sorry, that was all i had. And that stunt drained the omnitrix so i can't do anything right now.

Jake:Crud, then it looks like were in trouble..

"Can't you kids ever get along" said a voice from atop one of the cars parked near them. It was sonic the hedghog with his usual confident smile of his.

Haley:And just who are you? Some kind of blue cat?

Sonic:No, but i do get that alot. I'm sonic, sonic the hedgehog.

Dani:A walking talkng hedghog? you some kind of freak?

Sonic:From what i just saw a moment ago, i could ask the same thing about you.

But banter aside, mind telling me why young girls like you are harassing these gentlemen.

Haley:We invited these boys to a little party, but they just don't want to come. So we thought we'd use a little forceful persuasion.

Dani:And that thing there holding is their pass.

Though they would'nt let us punch there ticket, so we decided to punch them instead.

Sonic:well i'm sorry to say this, but i'm going to have to ask you to leave.

Dani:And what makes you so sure you can make us? at that point sonic had tapped the back of her shoulder.

Dani:What the?

Sonic:This good enough? sonic ask as he landed a quick blow to dani's face.

Haley:What in the world?!, how'd he move from there to here?

Sonic:A little tip, i'm known as the world's fastest hedghog. So it'd would do you good not to forget.

Haley:Crap, we don't have any information on this planets organisims. Well, what now? she asked as she turned to dani who was still wiping her jaw.

Dani:It looks like we may have to retreat for now. we need more info then what we have now.

Haley:Whatever. A ship had landed just off the edge of the dock with the skull with a bow and crossbones mark.

Haley:Don't think this counts as a win. We'll be back for the emerald. And you too blue boy.

Sonic:Sorry, i'm booked, try calling next month. A little annoyed by the hedghogs banter, the two girls had climbed into the ship and began to take off.

Ben:Do you really think we should be letting them escape?

Jake:Personally no, i'd say we shoot down there ship right now. But, were not exactly in the best condition for another round right now.

Ben:I guess your right. I guess we'll just count this as a lucky break. As the portal opend in front of the ship, haley had stared at her brother from the window as jake glared back at her. Soon after the ship went through the portal as it closed behind them.

Jake had then reverted back to his human form. Sonic:Now that that's settled, mind telling me what was that all about? And why are you two carrying a chaos emerald?

Jake:We'd be more then happy to explain, but we gotta go back to get a friend of ours.

Sonic:What happened to him?

Ben:Short version of the thing, he got dumped.

Little did they know, someone was watching from atop a building. A young female bat wearing black all over her body except her face. she had took out what had seemed to be a communicator.

"Agent rouge to base, i think i may have found the source of the strange anomily." The bat girl spoke into her communicator.

Meanwhile in a mechanical high-tech base located deep within the desert ruins, a black shillouete could be seen jumping from the broken rubble to rubble until it got in front of what seemed to be a really old door. As the door opened, the light had revealed a black hedghog who looked similar to super sonic.

He was black with red stripes with some quilss standing uo and the others hanging down. He wore gold braclets on his arms and the ankles of his shoes.

He wore black and white skates with the hilts colored red. as he walked in he saw a very round bald man wearing a red jacked and black pants. It was none other then Dr. Julius robotnik, otherwise know as .

Eggman:SHadow?! where have you been? There have been some rather intresting reports going on today in the city. Take a look at this. "Dragon seen flying over city, reports of a soloar flare that came out of nowhere, and kids in possesion of gold. And lots of it. Shadow:Your intrested in some little kids?

Eggman:Of course not! There are more pressing matters to attend to. But it seems like they are in possesion of a chaos emerald. And something that valubale can't be left in the hands of those brats.

Shadow:Shouldn't be too hard getting it.

Eggman:For now, i'm going to head to the space colony to find this weapon you mentioned. This better be worth it. Eggman had stepped on the trasporter and had dissapered.

Shadow:Hmph, Chaos...Control. shadow had dissaperd in a flash of green light and headed for the space colony ark.

It's only been a few hours since they arrived in station square, yet our heroes already have gained the attentions of the world' people. While heroes begin to explain their presence in sonic's world, eggman has already begun formulating a plan for world domination. They've managed to secure the first emerald from the grasp of the amazoness pirates, but it won't be over until all sevnen are safe from them.

And what of their so called family? With their new powers and abilities, are the boys even a match for them? The race for the emeralds continue in...

Chapter 6:In the Shadows of the dark

(A/n):Hope you guys enjoyed the fifth chapter. Chapter six will be coming much sooner than the last one. Also, a new hero is joining the fray in chapter six! If you want to know who it is, you'll have to read to find out.


	6. Chapter 6:In the Shadows of the Dark

Last time,our heroes had arrived in station square ready to begin their search for the seven chaos emeralds. Already,they found the first. But seconds after their find, they had a not so pleasent family reunioun with the newly reformed hayley long and dani fenton. An ariel battle soon took place high above the city. In the end, our heroes had managed to prevent them from retrieving the emerald with the aid of sonic himself. Now they rest at the emerald beach resort planning their next move. But being in the possession of a chaos emrald makes them a target for most of this world's inhabitants. Will they succed in their quest or will they fall by the wayside? The story continues with...

Chapter 6: In the Shadows of the Dark.

Our story continues as we meet the heroes in a lavish hotel room. Danny was sleeping on a soft bed still healing his wounds. Dexter had his nose in an encyclopiedia as usual, jake had his back to one of the walls as he was still unsure if he could trust the new blue friend they made. Ben was explaining how they got there in the first place.

Sonic:Man... that's rough. So your guys worlds have been takin over by these amazon pirates huh?

Ben:Yeah, and they took our friends and family too. We would'nt be here in the first place if they had'nt invaded us out of nowhere.

Sonic:So.., i noticed that you guys were playing keep away with a chaos emerald. Mind explaining that?

Dexter:Ah yes, the chaos emeralds. Said dexter as he closed the book he was reading. You know about the chaos emeralds too i assume?

Sonic:I know that anyone who has them means trouble. And people coming from different dimensions spells mondo trouble in my book.

Dexter:I assure you our intentions for the chaos emeralds are completly harmless. You see, we came to this world using a prototype warp gate i was working on. We came here to this world because we needed the emeralds to make the machine fully operational. For travel to and from our world.

Sonic:What's wrong with the way it is now? If it took you here, does'nt that means it works fine?

Dexter: Not exactly... said dexter as a sweat dropped. as i said it was a prototype. Jake:In other words it was a one way trip. We can't activate the portal remotley. So were stuck here for the time being.

Sonic:Oh, well that still does'nt explain why you need the emeralds.

Dexter:I believed ben already told you about the amazones pirates right?

Sonic:yeah?

Dexter:as you may already know, crossing dimmensions take alot of energy. And it's obvius those pirates came from another dimmension that i have yet to locate.  
>And even if i could track them down, the portal would'nt be stable enough to ensure us a safe voyage. It's likely that we could be scatterd across various worlds upon universes. And that would only make our mission that much harder.<p>

Jake:So instead, we decided to use dexter's new spaceship to storm their base. We would be ready to go if it wasn't for one small problem.

Sonic:What's the problem?

Dexter:On board my ship is a warp engine. With it, my ship can travel to other worlds and hopefully find the location of their base of operations. I used it to transport my proto-type portal to bellwood. Unfortunetly, i never ran any test runs and the warp engine broke down during my first trip. But once it's repaired...

Ben:We get to their hq, we beat the crap out of them and get our families back!

Dexter:A little blunt. But yes, that is our main objective.

Sonic:So that's why you were after that emerald. Then the two girls you were chasing before...

Jake:Bingo. Pirates. Or in other words our so called family.

Ben: Those pirates corrupted their minds somehow. I don't know how, but i know the longer we waste time, the more of our folks get the same delux treatment like the two we fought earlier.

Sonic:Is that so? well then, guess i have no choice but to help you guys out.

Ben:what?

Dexter:come again?

Jake: your kidding right?

Sonic: Why not? Beside's, you guys would probably get into less trouble if you had me as a tour guide.  
>Sides, there's some things i need a little help with too, so we'd be helping each other. So whaddya say?<p>

Ben:what do you guys think.

Jake:I say it'd be a big help. We'd probably draw too much attention to ourselves if we started using our powers around the city with no idea where to look.

Dexter:Agreed. This would prove as a valubale asset.

Ben:Well it's settled then. We'd be glad to help. But won't people think it's weird if were walking around with a hedghog?

Sonic:Oh,i would'nt worry about that. I have a feeling that they'll hardly notice me.

Dexter:Well, now that were working as a team, any suggestions on how we could speed up our search? I'm afraid walking isin't gonna cut it for me and johnny.

Ben:Speaking of which where is johnny anyway? Was'nt he with you dexter?

Dexter:He said he had a case of the munchies and went to go look for the food cart.

Ben:Of course... (sweatdrop)

Sonic:Well if it's transportation your worried about, no worries. I'm sure my friend would be glad to help out.

Meanwhile, Johnnathan test was stuffing his face in the dinning room...  
>Johnny had continued to wolf down the food as people began to leave disgusted by the eleven-year old's grotesque eating habbits. He was about nose deep in mashed potatoes and turkey. He was so busy stuffing himself that he hardly noticed someone walking up behind him.<p>

?:You know, if you keep eating like that, your stomach's going to explode. Said a young female.

Jhonny:Who asked you? Jhonny had turned around to find out who interrupted his eating frenzy. The firey-headed kid sat silent for a minute as he noticed this girl looked oddly familiar.

The girl looked like she was in her early teens as she was only a bit taller than jhonny. She had white skin and black hair that was tied back in a ponytail. She wore a white shirt under a grey sweatshirt. and long black jeans with red and white sneakers.

Teen girl:What is it?

Jhonny:You look familiar. Do i know you from somewhere?

Teen girl:I doubt it. I just moved here today.

Jhonny:Hmm...Okay. Jhonny said turning back to his buffet.

Teen girl:Hey, quick question.

Jhonny:Yeah? Jhonny asked while his mouth was stuffed.

Teen girl:Do you know ben tennyson? Jhonny suddenly stopped eating realizing that it may be an amazoness pirate standing behind him. He tried not to act suspicious of her in hopes of preventing a fight in the middle of his meal.

Jhonny:Why do you ask?

Teen girl:This may make me seem like a doofus, but i've heard alot about him. One of his aliens saved my town one day. I thought it was just an alien until i saw him revert back to his human form. One of my friends had went to school with him in bellwood and told me who he was. I wanted to thank him, but the oppurtunity never came up.

Jhonny:Oh, well in that case i can take you to him. Uh, and you are..?

Teen Girl:Oh...sorry. My name's nadi.

Johnny:Johnny, jhonny test. Johnny had rose from his seat at the table and began to lead the girl to the hotel rooms he and the others had been staying in. But not before going back for an extra turkey leg. As johnny led her through the hotel hallways, the girl had started talking quietly into a wristcom.

Nadi:Hey hayley, you there?

Hayle:Yeah, i'm here. Hayley replied from the other end. Have you got the emerald yet?

Nadi:I'm about to. The test kid is taking me to their room now. Soon as they're gone, i'm gonna swipe it.

Hayley:Well just don't let danny see ya. With the exception of him, they haven't seen you in your human form. So they won't know it's the same ghost girl from before.

Johnny:Well, here we are. Room 510.

Nadi:Gotta go. I'll call you back. She said before ending the communication. As johnny opened the door, he saw that the guys were getting reeady to head out.

Dexter:There you are johnny. I almost thought we'd lost you in that mountain of food down there.

Jhonny:Uh, we goin' somewhere?

Dexter:We're going to see a good friend of sonic's here. He has a workshop in the mystic ruins.. We also have reason to believe that a chaos emerald or two may be located there..

After hearing that, nadi had slowly backed away and started to run without letting herself being noticed by the boys. Hayley had suddenly came back on the wristcom.

Hayley:What are you doing? I thought you were supposed to get that chaos emerald from the boys.

Nadi:Well, i was. But then they mentioned that there may be more of the emeralds in a place called the mystic ruins. Ya heard of it?

Hayley:The data says that it was around for some time. About the same time period where the chaos emeralds were created. Hmm, maybe this place is worth checking out after all. We'll check it out, but we still have to get at least one of those emeralds back to hq.

Nadi:Right. With that, she cut the communication once again and ran out the front entrance of the hotel.

Jhonny:Hey ben, there's someone who wanted to meet you. I met her downstairs while i was eating.

Ben:Her?! Ben asked suprised Uh, where is she?

Johnny:Oh, she's right...huh? When johnny turned around to introduce nadi, he saw that she wasn't there. I could've sworn she was right there.

Jake:Dude, we don't have time for jokes.

Jhonny:But...

Dexter:Forget that. We have more pressing matters to attend to. Sonic,how do we get to the mystic ruins?

Sonic:By the train station. It's only a short walk away from here.

Ben:Cool. Let's go guys.

Sonic:I'll run ahead and meet you guys there. Look for the building on top of the hill close to the train tracks.

Sonic had dashed off leaving a blue streak of light behind.

Danny:Speedy little guy, ain't he?

Meanwhile back at the thorndyke household,  
>chris was sitting on the couch doing homework, cream and cheese were picking flowers again,the maid ella was preparing a meal, and everone else was preocupied with something else at the moment.<p>

Chris:Let's see, if johnny had 15 apples in each basket and he had 5 basket of apples, how many apples would he- before chris could continue the current math problem, there was yet another news flash. (Welcome to station square 10 o'clock news. We bring you a story of the beautiful casino park being robbed some time ago.) grandpa thorndike had came into the room after hearing this.

G'Thorndyke:Casino park was robbed? I thought they had those new G.U.N robots gaurding the safes.

(Our reporters informed that the robots were completley decimated and all the G.U.N soldiers have dissapered right after the event.) The only thing that we could identify by these figures was that a group of female bandits took hand in the robbery.

The only clue our sources found was this symbol painted in red on each of the empty vaults. As they showed the image, it showed a skull and crossbones with a winking skull wearing a bow.

:Well,this is quite the delema.

G'Thorndyke:I'll say. First a hedghog imposter, a spacial rift, and now this.

Chris:What could they want with the soldiers, isin't the money enough?

G'thorndyke:Perhaps there after more then just gold and silver.

Chris:I sure hope sonic's alright. With all of this going on, who know's what kind of trouble he could be getting himself into.

:There is no need to fret. I am sure can take care of himself.

Ella:Has anyone seen cream and cheese? They've been outside for a while.

Chris:where is crea.. but before he could finish, there was a loud scream outside.

Cream:AAAAAAAH! Let go of me!

G'thorndyke and chris:CREAM! Everyone had quickly rushed outside to see that a female that was identical to the shillouette they saw on tv was hanging cream by her left arm. she wore yellow tinted armor on her left shoulder, wearing a taterd blue-green shirt with a black skirt wearing jaded boots. hear eyes wear devil red and her oupils seemed similar to a snake's. She wore here emerald green hair back.

Chris:HEY! LET GO OF CREAM!

Female bandit:Sorry kid, we need little cutie's like this in our army. I'm afraid i can't give her back.

Cream:Please help, i'm scared!

:I demand you release ms. cream this instant! Said as he got into karate position.

Female bandit:I really don't have time for this. She had activated the rockets built into her boots and began to take off.

Chris:Let her go! chris had jumped and grabbed on to the bandit's left leg before she got too high.

Female bandit:Hey ya little runt! Let go! chris had hanged on as he began to reach for cream. Chris:Cream! reach for my hand! Cream had began reaching for his hand as she was told.

Female bandit:Seems like you can't take a hint. The bandit had reached into her side holder and took out a high tech ray gun. Female bandit: Say good night kid. The female bandit was ready to pull the trigger as she was prepared to shoot chris point blank as they were now high above the buildings.

Cream:Chris! let go, now!  
>Chris:No! i'm not letting go till you give back my friend!<p>

Female bandit: Bad choice kid. The bandit,with no hesitation had pulled the trigger and shot chris in his choulder.

Chris:AAAAAHHHHHH!  
>Even though the pain started to become un bareable, chris still clung on to the pirates leg. Female bandit:Your a real glutton for punishment aren't you? The pirate then had shot chir's other shoulder forcing him to let go and started plummeting to the ground.<p>

Cream:CHRIS!  
>cream struggled, but she could only watch helplessly as she saw her friend plummet to his assumed death. everyone except g'thorndyke were to stunned to even move. G'Thorndyke:CHRIS! hold on, i'm comming! The female bandit had smirked as she flew off into the sky. Chris's life had began flashing before his eyes.<p>

Chris: I...i could'nt save you... As he began to close his eyes, a green light had started flashing before him.

Chris:This light... i remember this light. As if by some miracle, the young boy was enveloped in a green light and dissapered. The next moment he had appeard face flat back in front of his home. everyone was shocked to see that he was still alive after his naar death experience.

G'Thorndyke:Chris, your alright. The boy was still uncouncious, but the blasts from that ray had cut his skin. It was clear that he was going to be out for a while.

Ella:Who was that vulger being? And how could she injure poor chris? G'throndyke:Whoever they were, i sure hope sonic doesn't run into them.

The female bandit had stopped high above the city dangling the rabbit by her ears.

Cream:Miss? Why have we stopped? Cream asked doing her best to contain her fear.

Female bandit:Wait for it. She told her as a ship had revealed itself from a cover of clouds. A door had slowly opened allowing entrance into the vessel. The door soon closed behind her as she flew inside.

Rose:Welcome back number 27. Greeted rose. You sure got the job done. First of all,i have a name. It's raven. Second, it wasn't exactly a challenge getting a rabbit and her pet.

Rose:I wish some other subordinates had the same attitude you had.

Sonya:I heard that! Sonya shouted from the monitors.

Cream:What's going on? Where am i? And what are you going to do to us?

Raven:Sure ask a lot of questions don't ya? Don't worry. You'll find out soon. She said with a devilish grin which only made the rabbit and chao more afraid of what might be in store for them.

Rose:Alright sonya. Set course for our base in the red mountain.

Sonya:May i ask why we have a base stationed next to an active volcano? What if it erupts?

Rose:Because there's a chaos emerald hidden within that mountain. Our orders were to obtain as many emeralds as possible no matter what. And so far, we've got none. If you want to file a complaint, you can go to the captain to tell her yourself.

Sonya:Well,you don't have to get all snippy about it. The ship soon headed due north to the mountains.

Meanwhile,the boys had just arrived in the mystic ruins via the train station. The five began to take a look around trying to search for the hill sonic mentioned.

Ben:Okay. Sonic said that the workshop would bee on top of a large hill next to the train tracks. It took about a few seconds before ben spotted a staircase going up the side o a large hill. Hey,is that it?

Dexter:Well,only one way to find out. The five had walked up the staircase at the side of the hill. Upon reaching the top,they saw a building with a waterwheel outside and a hanger door at the back.

Johnny:Hey! That must be it! The five had ran to the workshop and headed straight inside seeing that the door was opened. Inside, they saw sonic talking with a young fox boy who had yellow and white fur. He had blue eyes, wore white and red sneakers with metal soles as well as a pair of goggles.. The most noticble trait was the two big tails he had.

Sonic:Hey,glad to see you guys made it!

Jake:This the guy you were talkin' about?

Sonic:Yeah. This guy's one serious inventor. Haven't known anyone else who builds stuff as well as this guy.

Dexter:Is that so? What is your name?

?:I'm Miles tails prower. But everyone just calls me tails.

After taking some time to introduce themselves, sonic had told tails of our heroes' situation.

Tails:I see. So that's who was causing that commotion in the mountains.

Ben:You've seen them?

Tails:I think so. Earlier today while i was flying my ship, the X-tornnado, i saw some ships head up the mountain.

Ben:Did they happen to have a weird skull and crossbones mark on the sides of the ship?

Tails:With the skull winking and wearing a pink bow?

Jake:That's them alright. But what could they be doing here?

Dexter:If i had to guess, they would be here searching for the emeralds. And if there are a large number of them here, than they must have a base stationed somewhere up the mountain.

Johnny::Let me guess. We're gonna trash it, aren't we?

Dexter:Well,they definetely deserve it. Plus,we could gather some useful data on their machinery and battle tactics. So yes, johnny. We're going to trash their base.

Johnny:Yes! Payback time! Johnny said as he began to make a beeline for the mountain.

Danny:Now hold on a minute! Danny said stopping the flaming headed kid in his tracks. We don't even know where on the mountain they've placed their base. Also, you'd probably pass out before we get halfway up there. Your going to need an easy way to scale the mountain.

Tails:You guys can use my ship if you want. It can get you to the top no problem.

Johnny:See? Problem solved. Let's go!

Danny:There's still the matter of locating their base.

Jake:Hey guys,check this out. Jake said calling them to come outside. When they got outside, jake had told them to look up. Through the clouds, they saw a lone a.p. ship that was heading towards the mountains.

Jake:We'd better go after that ship. It may be our only lead to their base.

Johnny:You heard the man! Let's get a move on! Unknown to the heroes, the black hedgehog known as shadow had watched them from the tracks.

Shadow:I don't like this. There's too much competition for the chaos emeralds. If the ultimate weapon is to be completed, all 7 are needed. Might as well try to finish this as fast as possible. Shadow had took out his chaos emerald and activated chaos control.

-G.U.N. HEADQUARTERS-

Somewhere in a secluded location, there were soldiers in camoflauged vests with rifles gaurding every point possible. High tech robots were flying around the skies watching for any intruders.

One of the gaurds at the front gate had spotted a shillouette approaching. Gaurd1: Halt! who goes there.

"Relax boys, it's just little ol me"' said the person in a calming tone. she removed the mask showing that she was g.u.n agent rouge the bat. She had then showed her i.d. to the gaurds.

Gaurd2:Ah, welcome back . The general is waiting inside. The first gaurd had gave the signal to open the gates to someone higer up controling the equipment. As the gates opened she had began to walk in. The second gaurd however could not help but look at the back of rouge as she walked in.

Gaurd2: Oh yeah.. The first gaurd had quickly noticed his companion had his attention drawn to something else.

Gaurd1:Keep your eyes in your head soldier! The 2nd gaurd flailed a bit and resumed his curreent position. -Inside G.U.N Hq

As rouge entered the meeting room, a tall man wearing a uniform decorated with about 12 medals had noticed her walk in. It was none other then the general of the g.u.n. army.

General:Ah, welcome back agent rouge. I assume you've attained some useful information?

Rouge:Yes, very intresting. But let's not forget your end of the deal.

General:(sigh) You there, soldier. The general had motioned one of the soldiers by the door. Soldier:Sir?

General:Bring in agent rouge's payment.

Soldier:Right away sir.  
>the soldier had walked twoards the vault in the back of the meeting room. the soldier enterd a secret code on the panel unlocking the safe. inside were about a bat cave's size of gems, jewels and many other valubales. The soldier had brought out a cart full of valubales and back to where the general and rouge were standing.<p>

Rouge:Oh general, you should'nt have. But as she reached for the cart full of gems, the general had blocked her from going any further.

General:Hang on a moment, first you give us the information you aquired.

Rouge:Oh your so cruel. She said in a mocking tone. Fine then. you know those five boys they mentioned in the news awhile back? i think we can assume there not our average group of brats. she had then took out a small chip out of her communicater and inserted it into a slot near one of the mainframes.

the monitor had began showing a video recording of the battle the five heroes had with the two transformed fighters.

General:What in the world are these freaks?

Rouge:Not sure, but it's obvious they're not from our little neck in the woods. And take a look what they were fighting over. Rouge had zoomed in on the fight as it showed one of the pirates in posetion of a chaos emerald.

General:Please tell me that's not a chaos emerald.

Rouge:Fraid so. it seems that little beauty was the center of the fray. Unfortunatley that kid who transformed into that pyro guy made some kind of blinding attack, and i wasn't able to see who got the emerald. But it's obvious either our boy scouts or the amazons have the emerald.

General:We already have enough trouble with that blue hedghog running around. But we can't make any sudden moves just yet. For all we know there could be more of them. And we still haven't figured out what the other two boys can do.

Rouge:All i could get on him is that he's got a strange symbol on his glove. Looks like some sort of alchemy symbol.

General:I see. Rouge,take your reward, but continue gathering information on these five children. If we can even classify them as children.

Rouge:And what about the good doctor? I'm sure he's going to be busy with everything going on. General:Oh don't worry, this won't be any drastic change to your current mission. Just keep an eye on these five. If your not careful, they could steal some of your precious gems.

Rouge:Ha, i'd like to see them try. at that moment, one of the R&D scientists had came into the room.

R&D guy: General, we've located the position of both sonic the hedghog and the five in the mystic ruins.

General: And the others?

R&D guy:Well, we suspect the pirates to be somewhere in the same area.

General:Is that so? Rouge, if you would?

Rouge:I know i know, recon mission. But you know it's gonna cost ya.

General:Isin't it always?

Rouge:Good boy.

General:They'll be a cabin set up for you in the mystic ruins near the old temple. It should already be set up when you get there.

Rouge:Thanks general, knew i could count on you. She said as she winked then left the meeting room and off for the train station.

R&D guy:Remind me again, why are we keeping her here?

General:The president requested it. And going against him would put me from general to grunt.

R&D: guy if you say so.. as the r&d guy had walked out of the room, no one had noticed a small metal bugg with a weird smily face on it had flew out one of the open windows. the bug had returned to a weird looking black robot wearing a jet pack, white gloves and red boots.

(Oh boy! the doctor's gonna flip when he hears this!) thought the robot in an easily annoying voice.  
>The robot had flew off without anyone knowing his pressence...<p>

Meanwhile at red mountain...

Our heroes had flew up the side of the mountain searching for the base that the amazoness pirates had set up there. While ben flew up as stinkfly, danny and jake had took to the skies in thier altered forms, and dexter and johnny had flew up the side of the mountain with tails in the x-tronado. While sonic had chose to take the hard way and began running, jumping and climbing up the mountain.

Tails:Hey guys,i think i've found the base. It's only a bit further ahead.

Johnny:Sweet! Time to kick butt!

Dexter:Hold on, johnny. If we're this close, then they must know we're coming. And must be preparing the defensive system now.

Johnny:Well i don't see any defense system. Suddenly,while sonic was running, a robot had shot out of the ground underneath sonic and had almost cut him with it's blade. The robot was tinted bright red and had a sword in one hand and a pyroblaster in another.

Johnny:Oh,mever mind. Multiple robots had shot out of the ground ready to either sish-ka-bob the hedgehog or barbaque him. Ben,danny and jake had stopped in mid-flight ready to go to sonic's aid.

Sonic:Don't worry about me! I'll catch up with you guys later. Sonic said giving a reassuring smile.

Although worried,our heroes continued towards the base.

Tails:Don't worry, he'll be fine. He's been destroying robots scince he was a kid.

Johnny:Seriously?

Tails:Yeah. I'll have to tell you about it sometime.

Dexter:But right now, we got problems. Incoming homing missles comin' in fast!

Ben:Okay! Let's do this! Ben shouted as he and the others began to take evasive action. The a.p.s were keeping a close watch on the approaching intruders as they tried everything they could to keep them bay. They could only sit there and watch as the heroes blasted through everything they could throw at them. The heroes in the sky either caused the missles to crash into each other or shooting them before they could reach them.

Sonya:Man,no fair! It took us hours to set up that security system!

Rose:Calm down sonya. We still have those special traps we set up for them.

Soon enough, all the missles were destroyed and the base had came into view.

Ben:Hey, they stopped firing!

Jake:Guess they gave up. Jake had spoke too soon as a cannonball was fired. The cannonball had popped open to reveal a net made of sphinx hair. Sphinx hair! Jake had quickly dodged the first shot. But he wasn't fast enough to dodge all or them. Soon,three simultanious shots were after him. But just before they entangled him, they were shot down by an ecto-energy blast. Courtesy of danny.

Jake:Whew,thenks man. I tell ya that sphinx hair is some nasty stuff.

Danny:Don't thank me yet. Here comes round two. Out of the ground rose cannons with violet rings around the front of the cannon. Oh great. Looks like they got to my folks' ghost hunting tech. The cannons had began shooting dark pink lasers at our heroes. The heroes dodged the laser blaststhe best that they could. Danny especially had to avoid them knowing he could be seriously damaged if they had made contact.

Tails:Let's take care of those cannons.

Johnny:I got this! Johnny said as he began firing missiles towards the a.p's base. One by one the cannons and lasers were destroyed. Haha! Eat missle! Johnny shouted as he soon turned his attention to the base.

Dexter:Hold it johnny! Let's wait until after we've gotten some valuable data from the base before we bow it up,okay?

Johnny:Fine. Let's just get this overwith.

-Amazoness Pirate mountain base-

Sonya:Tch! Annoying little fox boy! What now?

Rose:Now, we let them come to us. Moments later, our heroes had arrived at the front doors of the base. But were shocked to see that there was a hole in the door. Sonic had apparently made it there before them.

Johnny:Aw man! Don't tell me sonic already got here before us!

Tails:Well,he is the fastest thing alive for a reason.

Johnny:Well come on! We gottta hurry before he hogs all the action!. Johnny had pulled his right hand back before shooting a ball of fire from his hand blasting the doors apart. Ben and tails seemed to be the only ones shocked by johnny's sudden display of power.

Ben:And since when could you do that?!

Johnny:Mutant powers remember. I told you this back at mount rushmore. Now let's go! Johnny had charged headfirst into the base with the others following close behind. Moving through the interior of the building, they saw dozens of pirates knocked out with several cuts and bruises. Multiple machines were destroyed and were either set on fire or gave off static discharges.

Johnny:Woah...Didn't know one little hedgehog could cause all this destruction. Awwwwwwwesome! Johnny said admiring the destroyed machinery.

Dexter:I hope he left something useful in tact. Otherwise,this mission would just be a waste of time. The six had soon came to a four way intersection of hallways.

Danny:Looks like we'll have to split up from here.

Ben:Alright. Danny, your with me. Dexter and tails, you guys see what you can find on the left hallway. Jake and johnny,you guys cover the middle two halls.

Dexter:And just when did you become leader?

Ben:There's no time to talk now! We gotta move before they send backup! Ben said as he ran down the hall on the far right.

Denny:Should i follow him?

Dexter:(Sigh) Might as well. With his watch timed out, he won't be of much use on his own. Contact us if you find anything.

Danny:Right. Danny had advanced down the same hallway ben had took while the others split up as ben instructed.

-Ben And Danny-

The alien kid and ghost boy had been passing several rooms now. Each one seemed to be sleeping chambers for the pirates.

Danny:Judging by the multiple beds we've seen so far, i'd suspect that we're in the cabin section of the base. This is where they rest and restore their stamina. Dosen't seem to be much down here.

Ben:Except for this one. Ben said as he stopped paces behind danny. He was standing in front of a door labled experimentation laboratory number six. The electronic door,which had it's control panel smashed earlier, was cracked and had eminated an ominous yellow light. Letting his curiousity overtake him, ben had pulled the door opened and went inside.

Danny:Hey! Wait a minute! Danny had followed ben inside the lab. Several disection tools were placed on the tables and multiple bodies, both animal and human ripped open. Danny had to swallow his vomit to prevent himself from hurling. Oh...I think i know what happened to those guys they abducted.

Ben:Woah. Danny, come look at this. Danny had followed ben's voice and found him standing in front of a medium-sized capsule filled with water. But it was what, or better yet, who was in the capsule that caught their attention. In the capsule floated a young boy who was roughly jake's size. Which meant he must be a young teenager. He had spikey-raven black hair and white skin. The only thing he was wearing was a clean pair of white boxers. He looked like he was asleep.

Danny:This must be one of their prisoners. I'm guessing he was caught not too long ago.

Ben:But what's he doing here? I thought all the people those pirates caught were all sent to the h.q.

Danny:I don't know, ben. But i do know that we can start putting an end to their twisted experiments by freeing this guy. With ny luck, he won't be under their mind control yet.

Ben:How do we do that? Ben asked as he unkowingly laid his hand on the "release" button. Soon,the water was drained from the capsule and the air mask was removed. The boy had fell to the ground still slightly unconcious.

Ben:Oh,i guess that's how. The boy slowly began to stir as he began to open his eyes revealing them to be blue. He could only see blurs at the moment.

Danny:Hey,you okay? Danny asked the boy.

Young Boy:Uh...who...are you? He asked groggily as his vison began to become clearer.

Ben:We're here to get you outta here. We're friends.

Young Boy:F..friends? He asked as his vision finally returned allowing him to get a clear picture of ben and danny. But with them,he saw a gaurd robot behind the two heroes unaware of it's presence. It had it's laser aimed at the back of ben's head. With only lttle time to react, the boy had sprung off his hands into the air, preformed a front flip and landed a powerful kick to the head of the robot. One kick was all it took to incapacitate the robot. Danny and ben had stood there with a shocked expression on their faces.

Young Boy:Man,i've been waiting to do that for so long. Thanks for breaking me out of there.

Ben:Uh...no problem. I'm ben tennyson. And my snow-haired friend here is danny. Who are you and how did you get here?

Chiro:My name's chiro. And as to how i got here, it's a bit of a long story.

Danny:Well chiro,glad we could help. Although i'm afraid your story's gonna have to wait until we get out of here.

Chiro:Why? Are there more pirates coming?

Ben:Nah. A friend of ours already took care of all everyone of them here. But we suspect that backup is going to be on the way soon.

Chiro:In that case,i need to get something. Hold on a second. The boy had closed his eyes and raised his right hand into the air.

Ben:What are you doing? In a bright flash of light, a strange looking medal had appeared in chiro's hand. It had a lightning bolt though the middle with an antenna on the top. There were two eyes on the sides as well as ears. After placing the medal on his chest, he suddnely transformed. Seconds later,chiro was wearing a white button jacket with matching pants and orange gloves and black boots with an orange scarf. He had orange streaks leaving from the bottom of his eyes andstopped at his chin.

Danny:Your not a normal kid are you?

Chiro:Not exactly, but first we should get out of here. it's not safe here. As ben and danny had rescued a new comrade, dexter and johnny had came into a room with multiple machines and beakers with different smell of chemicals in the air.  
>Johhny:Aw man it reeks in here! i thoght girls were suppose to be all nice smelling.<p>

Dexter:I can only assumee that these chemicals are used to weaken a captives grip on reality. bly to cause illusions and disrupt the said captive's state of mind.

Johnny: you mean, like drugs?

Dexter:Something like that. let's move on to the next room. as dexter and johhny went passed another double slid doors, they had stopped in their tracks when they saw what was in that room. There were multiple schambers that looked big enough for someone to be put inside. So far there were only five, but there were three already in the chambers put into a deep sleep. Johnny:What is this place?

Dexter:The rehabilitation room i assume.

Johnny:Wait, maybe dukey's here! johnny had quickly dashed off around the room hoping that one of the chambers had his long time friend in one of them. but it was usless.

Johnny:Dukey! Dukey, where are you?

Dexter:johnny, he's not here. Johnny:But this is their hq isin't it, he has to be here!

Dexter:This is not their hq, this is a standard region base. i'm sorry but your friend is not here. Johnny had looked down in dissapointment as he thought he was close to finding his friend.

Dexter: Come now, there's no need for dissapointment, i'm sure we will find your friend. maybe one of their data banks hold some useful information.  
>johnny had then looked up back to the capsules holding the captive women.<p>

Johnny:What should we do about them?

Dexter:I suggest we take out the leader's of this base first. we don't have any way of getting these women away from here wiithout being caught. the authoritiesw will probably be enough to send them back to their home. Johnny:Should we meet back up with the others? Dexter:yes. weve gathered all the information we needed from here. as dexter and johnny left the room, johnny had looked back still having second thoughts about leaving those women there in those capsules. he had shook it off and continued out the room back to the main hallway.  
>Meanwhile, jake was still walking across the seemingly endless hallway.<p>

Jake:man, how long do these hallways go on for? i sure hope the others found something. Tails: i'm sure we'll find something. but as they continued to walk, thhe soon heard voices coming out of a nearby door.

Voice1:You sure we should go through the trouble of taking those kids out? i mean there all gonna be bowin down to the queen soon enough anyway. Voice2: You know what she said. these kids could pose a serious threat if we don't take care of them.  
>Jake:This sounds intresting. "Ear of the dragon" Jake had turned his right ear into dragon form and put it against the door. Tails did the same but with his regular fox ear. By this time jake could confirm the first the first voice was haley's.<br>Voice1:Well if she so worried about these guys then why don't we take care of them now and be done with it.  
>Better yet make them our own little play things? she asked with a sadistic smile.<p>

Voice2: Because these guys are heroes, and even with the enhancements, she said there is still a chance we could lose against them. The enhancments only made us aware of our power. No one ever said it'd be enough to beat the crap out of anyone we wanted. Haley:(sigh) then what now. Voice3: we were told to meet down in the main room. Seems like we got a few recruits already. Haley:What about that boy you guys found?

Voice2:Her and the dorks are doing genetic experiments on him already.

Haley:Genetic experiments you say? sounds like fun.

Voice3:Easy their girl. We can't break him in just yet. Still have a few more tests they need to work on.

Haley:Fine. But when there done i get first shot. Jake could'nt believe what he was hearing. It only made it worse that it was his little sister saying those things.

Voice3:well we should probably head to the main room.

Haley:Bleh, you mean that tacky room with the big red doors?

Voice2:yes that room. and i do hope you'll try to act civilized.

Haley:No promises toots.

Jake:well, you hear em tails,let's get moving.

Tails:Right. At that time jake had got up and ran back down the hall he came from. Meanwhile with our blue friend..  
>He had continuosly been taking out everything in his path.<p>

Sonic: Come on, this is too easy.

About 10 gaurds had began firing at sonic, but thanks to his legendary speed he could dodge all of the blasts without even trying.. he had then ran around the cgaurs in a complete circle about 15 times sending them flying . Sonic had looked up at the still airborne gaurds and waved.

Sonic:Happy trails! After that he had dashed off again soon coming to a big red door.. Sonic:If this does'nt send a giveaway i don't know what does.  
>Without hesitation the hedghog had bursted through the doors. All though as he started to look around him, the room was empty. But the silence broke as someone had shouted twoards him. "YO, BLUE IDIOT! sonic had looked up to see who had made the remark.<p>

Sonic:Alright, who's the smart guy?

"It's a girl doofus. sonic had saw a young female hedghog/fox. she had light yellow fur with dark green eyes, she wore a shaded saphire chest armor that coverd about half of her upper body wearing black and green geens with silver sneakers. "I see your the first one to get here. i expected as much. "  
>The hedgfox had jumped down and landed on the same floor as sonic was.<p>

"Let's start with introductions, my name is LilLith Cyber" and i assume your sonic the hedghog.

Sonic:You assume right. I'm the fastest thing alive!

Lilith:Is that so, then i assume you won't mind testing out one of our newer models for us. As she snapped her fingers, the floor in front of sonic started to open.

Sonic:Woah! what's going on? as the floor continued to open, a high tech gigantic robot had started to rise out of the ground. the robot was a gigantic silver and pink robot having the amazones pirate symbol on it's chest plate. The robot had large mechanical arms that had mini missle launchers installed. Sonic:where do people keep getting giant robots?!

Lilith:This isin't just any robot, it's a prototype model of one of our best weapons. Xb-242, or buster for short. we can't have you heroes busting up our plans so our buddy here will keep you busy for about 20minutes or so. with that lilith had jumped on the robot then to a nearby door. Sonic:You runnin away? Lilith:Not running away. but i really don't feel like getting my hands dirty so i'll just watch the action from here.

"buster crush him" with that the yellow tailed hedgfox had sat down and crossed her legs as the robot had activated and begun moving twoards the hedghog. Sonic:Heh, you think this is gonna stop me, youmay be big, but that does'nt mean your fast enough to touch me! sonic had dashed off starting to speed around the robot. but to his surprise the robot had quickly kicked him up with his left foot sending him flying into the air. it then quickly followed it with a left hook that sent sonic into a wall. Sonic:Agh... what in the, how did that thing hit me so fast?

Lilith:Fire! The robot did as instructed and shot off a round of missiles at our speedy hero.  
>Sonic:Crud, somehow sonic managed to get up and started running again. Sonic:Ha! amy hits way harder then your bucket of bolts. as sonic continued to run, he noticed something shining in the left eye of the robot. something he new all to well.<br>Sonic:What the... is that, a power ring?! Lilith:That's right. we've been doing reaserch on how you used your powers and came across that little beauty. but instead of explaining, why don't i give you a demonstration of what it can do.  
>Buster, show our blue friend here your dissapering act.<br>With that the giant robot had suddenly dissaperd.  
>Sonic:What the, how does something that big just disa.. before he could finish his sentence he was suddenly sucker punched into the wall again.<br>Sonic:Gah, thats.. cheating ya know... Lilith:Says the hedghog who's suppose to be the fastest thing alive. your not giving up already are you? buster's just getting started. the gigantic robot had smashed his fists together and dissapered again. soon sonic was taking multiple beatings trying to fight something he could'nt see. sonic had tried getting back up on his feet,  
>but the robot had contiued to land multiple blows on the blue hero.<p>

Sonic:Ugh.. i'm getting my but kicked here... how can i fight something i can't see?!

Meanwhile... our young heroes had met back up in the hallway.  
>Jake:Looks like we all found something out of here. Ben:Yeah, we found him what had seemed to be a genetic testing lab.<br>Chiro:The name's chiro. i assume your friends then. Jake:Yep, looks like it. Tails:Dexter, what did you and johnny manage to find.  
>dexter had adjusted his glasses ab=nd looked down. Dexter:It would seem that we had the unfortunate luck to come across a rehabilitation center. Ben:Rehabila whata? what's that?<br>Danny:It;s a room where people are usually brainwashed. they use unusual methods and mess with the mind and completley rewrite it. Ben:Oh.

Johnny:we can mope about that stuff later, but right now does anybody know how we get to the center of this place?  
>Jake:Got it coverd. i overheard some of them talking about a room with big red doors. wich should be just down that hall.<p>

Ben:How do we know that's the right way? after a short moment there was a large boom that shook the ground beneath them. Johnny:I think we can assume that we can go that way. after regaining there balance, they had headed down the hallway.

Meanwhile back in the room where we last left our blue hero, he was barley standing after the series of attacks he had continued taking from the robotic titan.

Lilith:Well i'm surprised you've managed to last this long. i suppose the robot does still need work. but practice makes perfect and all that junk. anyway's, buster, no need to toy with him any longer, finish him. the robot had changed it's right hand into a laser cannon and began charging power. Sonic:Crud, if only i could get to that power ring. before the robot could finish charging, a green energy blast was blasted into the cannon causing it to backfire destroying the cannon. Lilith:Oh great what now? the heroes had made it just before the robot could finish sonic off. Sonic:Heh..bout time you guys showed up.  
>Johnny:Crud dude what happend to you? Sonic:Eh, it's nothin, just got a little beat up by a robot is all. Lilith had quickly turned her attention to chiro noticing he was awake. Lilith:Hey! How'd the monkey brat get out of his cage! THis is just what i need! BUSTER! CRUSH EM ALL! the robot had drew a giant mechanical sword and rusehd at the heroes. Chiro:Look out! All of them had jumped out of the way to avoid the ground crushing blow. Dexter:What in the world is that mechanical monstrosity? Chiro:It's one of there prototype mecha's. there suppose to be making more of these things with multiple power sources. this one should be running on two.<br>Jake:hey dexter, got any fancy gadget to detect those power sources? Dexter:As a matter of fact i do. dexter had pressed a button on the right side of his glasses and activated a scanner. Dexter:There are two energy readings coming from it's right leg and right eye. there seems to be a chaos emerald in the leg.  
>Jake:Any ideas on how we can get to them? Dexter:Perhaps. i suggest we go for the eye first. on it. hey Guys!, aim for the robot's eyes. Ben:On it! this looks like a job for accelerate!<br>Ben had slammed down the omnitrix in hopes of getting accelerate, but instead he had got stinkfly.  
>Stinkfly:Sometimes i really hate this watch! Dexter:Hang on,that could be useful. ben, fly up to that robot's eye and spit in it. Stinkfly:OK, but i don't see how this will do anything.<br>stinkfly had flew up twoards the head of the robot as it was distracted by trying to fight off the other heroes.  
>meahnwhile dexter was tending to sonic's wounds. Sonic:Ugh, thanks dude, remind me to stop fighting giant robots.<p>

Dexter:Noted. but right now were gonna need all the help we can get. Sonic:Hey dexter look out! dexter had turned behind him and quickly trasmuted a wall out of the metal floor blocking the incoming kick of lilith cyber. Lilith:Well, seems like someone's got good reflexses. Dexter:excuse me, but i'm trying to tend to a friend in need, so would you please not waste my time with your childish taunts?  
>Lilith:Well someone's confident. sorry, but i'm tired of watching. and there's no chance your getting off scot free.<br>Lilith had readyd herself in an 0ld style japan karate stance. Dexter:Sonic, can you move? Sonic:Barley, but yeah. Dexter:Good, tell jake and johnny to shoot their fire attacks after the robot is coverd with stinkfly goop. tell em not to hold back either.

Sonic:Got it! with that sonic had dashed off twoards the battle against the giant mech. Lilith:Ha, you really think you can take me on by yourself? Dexter:not really, though i think i can at least distract you for a few minutes or so. being a gentlemen i shall grant you the first strike. Lilith:well, this is gonna be fun. lilith had charged at dexter ready to kick him straight across his face. but he only used his right arm to block her attck. Lilith:What the? Dexter:Hmm, that attack was adequate at best. dexter had knocked the hedgfox away to a distance after the attack. of course she had landed on her feet.  
>Dexter:Now i believe it's my turn. dexter had claped his hands then started to pull something out of the ground. Lilith:So your the kid who can pull off alchemy. guess i should have done more homework. dexter had finally drew a giant iron wrench out of the ground with an alchemy symbol at the end of the wrench. Lilith:You sure you can fight me while luggging that thing around? Dexter:Why don't we find out?<p>

as the boy genius and the hedgfox started to fight, the rest of the heroes were busy fighting of the giant robot.  
>the robot had begun firing missiles at johnny, wich he had destroyed with a couple of his fire blasts. Chiro had jumped into the air dogging the fists of the robot and tried kicking the robot in it;s chest plate, but it only seemed to do little damage, Chiro:Gah, how do we beat this thing. we can't even damage this thing let alone beat it. at that time sonic had quickly caught up with them. Sonic:HEy guys, try combining bug boys goop and your fire powew. Danny:Would'nt that be kinda dangerous, the aftermath would... Ohhh. danny had got what he was getting at. Danny:Hey ben!<p>

Stinkfly:What? Danny:We need you to cover this thing in stinkfly barf! Stinkfly:The whole robot?! oh, i'm gonna wake up with such a stomach ache in the morning. stinkfly had begun covering the robot in green slime as it continued trying to swat stinkfly away. while it was'nt looking, danny had fired a ecto energy blast right in it's right eye causing it to break but still alowing it to move. before it could retaliate danny had quickly ripped out the power ring from the robot's right eye. Danny:Hey sonid! Heads up. sonic had quickly grabbed the power ring and started to glow.

Sonic:ALright! time for some well deserved payback! sonic had turned into spindash form and started realesing a flurry of blinding attacks against the robot which had started forcing it to move back. meanwhile with the boy genius, dexter was having little problem using his giant wrench as a battle weapon.  
>but lilith had begun gaining the upperhand as she started using a barrage of combo's wich dexter could barley defend against. she managed to find a blind spot and kicked dexter a few distances away from her. as dexter regained his stamina he saw that she was quickly rushing at him again. Dexter had quickly transmuted stone pillars to bar the hedgfox's path.<p>

she easily doged most of his attacks as she manuverd most of the stone barriers he brought out. but one of them had caught her by surprised and had sent her flying. she had hanged in the air for a bit before she started to descend back to the ground. before she hit the ground dexter had ran twoards her and had struck her in the back with his giant wrench sending her crashing through six pillars.  
>lilith could still stand, but she had a bit of trouble standing. Dexter:now, do you wish to continue or do you give. Lilith:Heh, i'll admit your not bad for a squirt, but that does'nt mean yo've won.<br>when lillith dashed again it looked like she was moving faster then last time. dexter could'nt keep up as well as he did before as she easily knocked him back again. Lilith:Well, haven't had to actually try in a while. hope your not tired yet, cause we are far from done. Dexter:Gnh.. i hope they'll hurry this up. not sure how many more hits i can take. dexter had raised his wrench and got ready for the next round.

Meanwhile the robot was starting to slow down considerably. Danny:Finally, It looks like that thing is slowing down. Stinkfly:Can i rest now? stinfkly asked being obviously exhausted. Danny:Yeah that's good ben. johnny and jake will take it from here. Stinkfly:(sighs) good, stinkfly had descended back to the ground and transformed back into regualar ben tennyson.

Danny: Johhny! Jake! you guys ready? Jake:Ready. Johnny:Yeah, let's blow this place sky high!

Danny:ok, Everybody take cover! Johhny and jake had launched the biggest fire ball they could scrounge up and blasted the robot still coverd in goop causing a huger explosin covering the entire area. dexter had quickly transmuted a alchemic wall to protect himself while danny had put up a ghost shield protecting him and the otheres except Lilith.

As the smoke cleard the robot was in scorched pieces on the ground.  
>it took some time before the others could get up.<p>

Johnny:YEAH! that was awesome!

Dexter:Glad to see you had fun.

Chiro:At least it's over now.  
>Sonic had began to catch his breath when he looked up on top of the destroyed robot and saw a rather unsetteling face.<p>

Sonic:What? he had saw the same black hedghog that was framing him for the black hedghog's crimes. It was shadow the hedgog. He had held up a green gemstone from the robot.

Shadow:It all starts with this, a jewel containing ultimante power.

Sonic:That's a chaos emerald. Now i see what's going on, everyone's been blaming me for crimes you did. so, where do you think your going with that emerald? The ebony hedghog had remained silent as he watched the blue hedghog approach him. Sonic:Say something you fake hedghog!

Shadow:Chaos Control! in a green flash of light the black hedghod disssaperd. In an instand shadow had passed sonic and the others and was already at the other side of the room. Chiro:What in the world? did he teleport?

Sonic:Wow he's fast. Hey, it's not his speed but he must be using the chaos emerald to warp.

Shadow:My name is shadow.

I am the worlds ultimante life form. i have no more time for games. Farwell!.  
>with that once again the black hedghog had dissaperd.<br>Danny:What was that all about.

Sonic:That's the faker that's got G.U.N on my tail in the first place.

Ben:G.U.N?

Sonic:It's a military fraction here in station square and they think i've been the one pulling of recent crimes because of that shadow.

Tails:They also have secret agents that watch people when they least expect it. tails had flew down to them with an unconscious cream in hand.

Chiro:Where were you?

Tails:I went on ahead to see if i could find something, and i found cream laying uncounscious.

Ben:She looks pretty beat up. Do you know how to get her home? Tails:Yeah, she'll be fine. Ben:Well, we did'nt get the chaos emerald and we pretty much beat up the base, i think now is a good time as any to get out of here.

Johnny:Agreed, sticking around this place is starting to give me the creeps,

Hayley:And just where do you think your going? An irritated hayley asked blocking their way out.

Jake:Oh yeah, forgot you guys were here. Hayley took a short look around the totaled room and then spotted chiro.

Hayley:What the-? Okay, who woke up monkey boy?

Chiro:I have a name you know!

Danny:Where's dani? I'm not sensing her anywhere.

Hayley:Wouldn't you like to know? Not like it matters right now. We've got you right where we want you.

Ben looked around to see that hayley was right. Dozens of pirates surrounded our heroes preventing any route of escape.

Johnny:Woooah,didn't see this coming. Johnny said as they all backed up to the center of the room, What now?

Dexter:Weather we surrender or go down fighting, we'll still end up getting caught. Ben suddenly remembered the teleportation move that the black hedgehog had use to escape. It was a long shot, but it was the only option they had at the moment.

Ben:Dexter! Give me the emerald! Hayley was suprised to hear that he was carrying a chaos emerald with him.

Dexter:Just had to let them know didn't ya? What do you plan to do with it anyway?

Ben:Just hand it over! Dexter hesitantly reached into his left coat pocket and handed ben the bright red gem to ben.

Hayley:Well, that saves us the trouble of finding it ourselves. All right girls. Get 'em. She said as she snapped her fingers. The pirates began to move in on our heroes. Jake:Ben, if you got a plan, now would be a good time to tell us.

Ben:Don't worry, i'll get us out of here. CHAOS CONTROL! He shouted as he raised the emerald high into the air. But there was nothing but an awkward silence.

Johnny:Dude,that was your plan?!

Ben:Well,had to try something. Hayley was about to order the pirates to capture them, until a bright red light had shone from the chaos emerald. It grew larger and brighter until it enveloped sonic,tails,cream, and our heroes in it's blinding light, After a flash of energy, they disappeared,

Hayley:Damn it! She shouted in anger. Losing two emeralds in one day?! The old hag ain't gonna be happy about this.

Meanwhile,the group reappered just outside of the base. All of them a bit confused at what just happened.

Danny:Ben, how did you do that?

Ben:Don't know. If that shadow guy could do it, then i should've been able to do it too.

Dexter:Well, it dosen't matter now. We might want to take this chance and leave before they discover we're still here.

Tails:Right. I'll take care of cream. Tails said as he put cream into the x-tornado.

Ben:Hey,you said your name was chiro right? Why don't you come with us?

Chiro:Well,i don't really have anywhere else to go. And i'm ceartinly not goin' back in there.

Dexter:Hmm,there's not enough room in the tornado.

Johnny:I got this! Shapeshifting powers,go! He shouted as johnny suddenly morphed into apteradactyl.

Danny:Since when were you able to do that?

Johnny:For a while now,why?

Danny:Never mind. Let's get out of here,

Sonic:I'll meet you guys back at the hotel. Sonic said before dashing off.

And so our heroes may have lost a chaos emerald during this excursion, but they have also saved a life and gained an addition to their team, So far, our heroes have two chaos emeralds, while the mysterious hedgehog also has two, and the pirates have none. With only three emeralds left between them, who will gain the upper hand? Next time,our heroes decide to go after the black hedgehog ruining sonic's name and cross paths with a certain egg-head villain.

Next time on the BSSC, Chapter 7:An egghead's pyramid scheme.


	7. Chapter 7: An egghead's pyramid scheme

(A/N):Yo what up peeps? Guess who's got two thumbs and a new laptop? This guy! Now i can start working more fuequently on my chapters. So expect an update at least once or twice a week! And now, i bring you chapter 7!  
>Previously on the bssc,our heroes had joined forces with the speedy daredevil sonic and his faithful companion tails on a mission to infiltrate the a.p. base stationed in the red mountain not only to retrieve another chaos emrald, but also to rescue cream and cheese who had been captured and sent to the lab for the same "luxury treatment" as ben put it. With their combined forces, it took only little effort to rid the base of it's defense systems and make it on the inside. With the infiltration complete, our heroes split up to find anything within it's confines that might aid in their mission. While stumbiling onto a laboratory, danny and ben found a young boy named chiro who had been recently transported to the base and was the guinea pig for unspeakable genetic experiments. Meanwhile, dexter had extracted some very interesting data on the rehabilitation chambers used to turn ordinary girls into ruthless fighting machines. The team soon reunited to investigate the main room which as it turns out, was already being investigated by their blue friend. Sonic was engaged in a losing battle with the proto-type battle mech,buster. This was no ordinary machine as it had not only a chaos emerald, but also a power ring and was two speedy steps ahead of sonic the whole time. Not being able to sit by while this went on, our heroes jumped into the fray and eventually reduced the robot to a pile of rubble. But this victory was soon short lived as sonic's newest rival, Shadow the Hedgehog, had mysteriously appeared on the scene and swiped the chaos emerald right from under their noses. Leaving the team to deal with a very angry hayley and half an army of amazon pirates. If it wasn't for ben, who had managed to harness the power of the emerald like the black hedgehog did before, our heroes may have met an early end to their mission. With the mysterious shadow now holding not one, not two, but three of the seven chaos emeralds, our heroes discuss on what to do now.<p>Just to let everybody know, any major characters will have a not-so-little part in each story chapter. And don't think knucklehead won't be included. There's no way i can finish this story without including the gaurdian of the master emerald. Also, new original characters arrives courtesy of princessbinas. The second will appear sometime later on.<p>

Shadow:Hey...Mind explaining why i spoke so little in the last few chapters?! You made me more invisible than that ghost kid.

Danny:Hey!

U.H.:Don't get your quills in a bunch shadow. I just didn't think about your part in the story well enough in the beginning. But don't worry. You'll be shown alot more in these last four chapters. Plus, i suggest you prepare yourself, because it's almost time you confronted the blue hedgehog.

?:Yeah ,chill out! Said a young little girl giving shadow an atomic nudgie.

Shadow:OW! What the heck-?! Where did you come from?!

?:Wouldn't you like to know. Read this chapter and you'll find out.

Chapter 7:An egghead's pyramid scheme!

We join the pirates sitting in what used to be their mountain region base in sonic's world. But after the recent struggle against ben and the others, it looked like a level two twister had hit the place. Lilith cyber, the hegehog/fox hybrid female had seemed one of the ones who were more pissed off than the others as she not only had to endure a serious beating from dexter, but had been exposed to the explosive mix of stinkfly's goop and the firepower of johnny and jake. She felt like she hardly got to do any butt kicking at all and instead had got her butt kicked instead.

Lilith:Dang it! What went wrong?! She shouted in anger. I train my body to it's physical limits...i rose up from the lowly grunts and servants to finally become a feild operative. And you know what happens? I get trumped...by a nerd! A nerd!

Mina:Technically,you got beaten by a nerd who has the power to shift his surrroundings to his will. Not to mention those freaky friends he hangs out with. Mina said laying back in a chair that remained untouched by buster's explosion. I think i can finally see why the good captain has these guys on her black list. The kid with the watch, the dragon boy and the ghost kid i can fully understand. But we didn't find out about the dork's alchemy until recently, and the test kid has mutant gentics on his side. What is it that she wants from those boys? Oh well,guess there's no sense in thinking about it now. All right girls,let's get this place cleaned up.

Demona:Hey mina! We're getting a transmission from the saphire moons!

Mina:Who could be calling us when w've already got so much to do as it is. The caller on the other end of the line was maya amaru.  
>(Jump back to the first chapter to find her)<p>

Maya:Sup ladies? Having fun getting your hands dirty?

Demona:Maya? If you called just to remind us how beautiful you are again i swear i'll-.

Maya:Wooah! Put away the fangs kitty cat. I don't have to remind you just to know you know how much prettier i am than you.

Sonya:Remind me again when exactly did she turn into vanity smurf? Sonya whispered to raven. She only answered with a shrug of her shoulders.

Mary:For your information, the newest little recruit that you brought back to the base turned it upside down. Literally! Maya complained as she had to stand up to speak because the chair was on the ceiling.

Sonya:You know, i thought the background looked kinda funny. Anyway,what's this about this escapee?

Maya:That little twelve-year old girl had single handedly used some crazy magic to move the air. Then she nearly blows us up with these wierd balls of light. And if that wasn't bad enough, the minute she started laughing, she opened a hole in the space-time continum and vanished from the base completely.

Mina:Is thgat right? You didn't put her through the rehabilitation proccedure did you? Mina asked with her arms folded.

Maya:Duh! That's the first thing we tried when she wouldn't cooperate with us. Strangest thing is, every chamber we put her in, it short-circuted seconds after it started up. Mina almost jumped back in shock but quickly shook it off.

Mina:It must have been a malfunction. There's no one who's immune to the captain's rehabilitation! She designed the program herself.

Maya:Well either the program is flawed, or this certain little girl has an ability that prevents her from any form of brainwashing. I thought her brain patterns looked a bit wierd.

Lillith:Hey,if the girl escaped the base through a space/time rift, then why are you telling us? Shouldn't you be tracking the little brat down?

Maya:That's just it dummy! We've tracked her and she popped up right in station square!

WHAT?! Mina,sonya,lilith and demona screamed simultaniously. Rose seemed to contain her shocked expression and hid a slyly hid a little smile behind it.

Rose:Well,despite her age, it sounds like she's a handful. Let's just hope she dosen't find out about the ones the captain's after. What do we know about this girl?

Maya:Her full name is sabrina was known for being a little prankster. But above that, a young magic user who's powers were considered still developing. I'm sure you know how dangerous and unpredictible underdeveloped magic can be.

Rose:So...what do we do? No doubt she's going into town to find the boys. And they're already trouble enough with just the five of them alone. If she joins up with them, with that kind of power on her side...

Maya:All the more reason to safely transport one of thoe chaos emeralds back to hq. The captain has a plan that can counteract that little princess powerhouse. But in order for the plan to work, we need tremendous amounts of chaotic energy. Don't ask why, just get that emerald! Maya said before finally cutting the transmission.

Demona:Greeeeeaaaat. Just fan-FREAKIN'-tastic! Now we have to deal with those wanna be heroes and that little princess.

Mina:Well, dosen't seem like we can do anything about it now. Come on. We better get to work. Mina said as she began to repair the damaged circutry and checked for any missing data.

Demona:You see,that's what bugs me! If we're working, then that means the enemy is playing!

As if demona called it, the heroes had nohing to do but lounge about the hotel and relax. After doing considerable damage to the base,the pirates wouldn't be active for sometime now. Sonic had recently left with tails after recieving a transmission from eggman to the president. They offered to go with him, but he said the he and tails had the situation covered and would get back to them as soon as possible.

Ben:CANNONBAAAAAAALL! Ben screamed before leaping off the diving board and plunged into the water. This bothered some of the other people, but they decided to just ignore the noise and continued to relax. After seconds underwater, ben had resurfaced swimming on his back.

Ben:Now this is the life. Ben said letting himself float above the surface of the water. I wish i could just stay here forever. Ben sighed before reminding himself that it wasn't the time to be lounging about. While he's taking a dip in the pool, his mother and father could be forced to work tirelessly in the mines digging up precious minerals. His grandfather could be forced to prepare meals for the captain evryday! Ben's mind temporarily went back to all the times grandpa had made interesting foods that would more likely would be eaten by aliens than humans. Thinking of how she would be hugging the toilet later, ben had cracked a small smile. But it only lasted seconds after he began thinking about gwen.

Dexter told ben that they rearrange the memories of their captives and make them think that they belong with the amazon pirates. Which means that gwen would have absolutely no memory of him or anyone for that matter. Ben had already came close to loosing her once. He wasn't ready to do it again. He decided that he had enough of the sun and was about to head inside for the rest of the day. But before he went inside,nadi had appeared and had caught him before he left for his room. She was wearing a light blue swimsuit and light green sandals.

Nadi:Had enough sun for today? She asked holding her sunglasses on her left index finger.

Ben:Uh,yeah. You know. Don't want to get sunburned so-. Ben began as he scratched the back of his head. After setting off on an adventure that would take him from universe to universe,ben didn't really think that he had to talk to any girls. Except the ones who'd try to kill him or capture him.

Anyways i'm...

Nadi:I know. Ben tennnyson. She said cutting him off.

Ben:Uh,how do you know my name? Ben asked curiously.

Nadi:Well, not to sound like a total fangirl or anything, but you kinda saved my town earlier this summer. One of my friends saw you change, and he told me so, here we are. She said holding back a giggle.

you heard of me? Ben said as a smug smile appeared on his face. Well i'm not suprised. A famous hero like me is sure to be known to dozens of worlds by now.

Nadi(a.k.a.)danielle had contained her laughter at his cocky attitude and soon grew silent. Nadi:Hey...um...ben? She asked with a bit of nervousness.

Ben:Hmm? What is it?

Nadi:If your...i don't know,not...busy with anything tonight...maybe...if you wanted to...Ben was having a hard time trying to piece together what the girl was trying to say. She was being too hesitant. Before the girl could finally spit it out, ben's communicator had beeped loud enough for him to hear it all the way to his lounge chair.

Ben:Hold on, i gotta take this. Ben said as he walked over to his communicator. He picked it up and answered the call.

"Ben,come back to the hotel room. We've about to leave for the thorndyke house." said dexter.

"Got it. I'm on my way replied after pocketing the communicator. Sorry nadi, but something just came up. Hero buisness. you understand." Ben said with a smug look at he had retrieved his towel and headed inside the hotel. See ya later nadi! Nice meetin' ya!" Ben said before the doors slid closed behind him.

"Yeah...you too." She said in a rather deflated tone. Ben had soon returned to hotel room 510 to find sonic and the others already dressed and ready to move out. With the exception of johnny, chiro and jake.

"Hey sonic, what brings you here? And what happened to johnny, jake and chiro?" Ben asked.

"Johnnathan and the others have been sent out on another assignment. Dexter replied adjusting his glasses. They will meet up with us shortly."

"And as for me being here, tails said he had something important he wanted to show you regarding eggman's latest plans.' Said sonic.

"Alright then, no time to waste." Dexter said as he danny, ben and sonic began to leave the hotel. Sonic had already gotten a superfast head start considering anyone who spotted him might report the authorities. Just when ben was about to leave, he saw danielle who he currently knew as dani talking to her wrist. Or more accurately, her wristwatch communicator. Letting his curiousity get the better if him, he had decided to spy on her before leaving.

"You guys go on ahead! I forgot something." Ben yelled out to the others. Once they left, ben had hid behind a wall just meters away from nadi.

"What do you want me to do, he's too focused on getting his home back to think about girls." Nadi protested.  
>"Every boy has their weakness. Don't stop until you get him to fall for you!" A women on the other line replied.<p>

"And how am i suppose to that? She asked more than a bit annoyed at her current situation. You know i can't use my powers if i want to keep up the charade. And now that their friends with the hedghog, that's only going to make things harder.

"Relax and just listen. The caller demanded. You'll give anannominous tip to the president framing their team. Don't let the president know who you are.  
>When they have their butts up against the wall, you play hero and bail them out. The kid will owe you, you'll get a date, then the rest is easy." The woman finished.<p>

"This seems like a lot of trouble to go through just to capture them. Danielle replied. Why is the leader so intent on making him fall in love?"  
>"Because she needs their team demoralized as soon as possible. The woman spoke as her tone changed from casual to they do actually reach us in the future, there's a chance, all though be it slim, we could lose. If they can't focus, then they'll be easier to deal with."<p>

Besides, we can't think of any other way right now. It be to brass taking them head on right now."  
>" Fine,understood. Nadi sighed. Tell her i'm on the job." Nadi said as she cut the communication. Ben's jaw was wide open after hearing this news. A girl trying to cozy up to him just to weaken him and the others. But realizing that the others must be waiting for him, he decided to think this over after he made it to chris' house. Thankfully, he crept away silently without allerting her to his presence.<p>

Later that night...  
>Downtown at radical highway, there were multiple cars surrounding a towering skyscraper. Helicopters surrounded the structure focusing the lights on the sky piercing building. On the top of the building, shadow could be seen. The so-called ultimate life-form and partners with eggman.<p>

Hmph...pathetic humans. The black hedgehog hissed as he looked across the multiple forces surrounding him, he flashed back to a memory of the abondoned reaserch colony otherwise known as A.R.K. He flashed back to the moment where he was trapped inside a capsule and a soldier was ready to shoot a young blond girl at point blank range.

"Shadow, i want you to live...the girl named maria whispered to him. ...To live and help the human race get what they deserve." Please, do this for me."

MARIAAAAA! Shadow yelled from inside the capsule as he could only stand and watch as his closet and only friend in the world get shot in the back. With her last dying breath, she whispered...

"Siyonara...Shadow, the hedgehog..."With that, she pressed the launch button and sent shadow down to the earth just before she died.

Soon after the flashback ended, the ebony hedgehog had tightened his fists.

"I will keep my promise to you maria. Said the now enraged hedgehog. I promise you...REVENGE!" With that the hedgehog had jumped on to one of the rails and slid down into the streets swarming with G.U.N. all began firing at shadow at once. But despite their numbers and firepower, they somehow all missed several times while the black hedgehog advanced closer. He had leaped several feet into the air and charged yellow chaos energy into his right hand. Chaos...spear! Shadow had launched a spear shaped mass of chaos energy which had exploded on contact with one of the tanks causing a huge explosion that took out half of their forces with one attack. He didn't bother with the rest as he continued onward. His speed alone was more than enough to deal with some of the G.U.N. robots. As he made his way to the main intersection of the city, his wrist communicator had activated. Eggman's isignia flashed on and off signaling shadow that it was him calling.

"Shadow? Are you there? Where are you?" He asked over the line.

"I'm headed to the B block area now"! He replied

"Remember to get the chaos emerald and the flame ring. When you get to the safe, you'll know what to do." Eggman instructed. Shadow had nodded and ended the transmission as he continued to blast through the G.U.N. forces. But as he was occupied by his mission, he didn't notice the two shadows looming over him from above. The first one was a a familiar face as the heroes had encountered her before back at their base in the red mountain. The blonde hedgehog, lilith cyber. The second shadow belonged to rose who was using the undercover name as thorn. She had her double-edged scythe in a special holster strapped to her back.

"Hmm...so that's our target huh?" She asked as she pulled her mask on to her face.

"That's Shadow the hedgehog?" He's kinda handsome for a project. Said lilith with her interest peeked by the hedgehog's displaay of power.

"Save your fantasies for later! She demanded snapping lilith to reality. We need to gauge his abilities and powers. That's it! She said in a rather strict tone.

"Ugh...fine. Let's at least enjoy the rest of the show." Lilith replied in a deflated tone. As the two continued to watch the path of destruction the black and red hedgehog continued to carve, he had soon made his way into the B block area which was gaurded by multiple G.U.N. soldiers with guns,sheilds and robots from top to bottom.

"You guys never learn do you?" He said with a smirk as he dissappeared in a blue flash of light. Before he could look, shadow had reappeared in midair and kicked one of the soldiers in the back of the head. The ariel robots had began to fire at the hedgehog, but it was useless as being as fast as sonic as he was, the robots had a haard time getting a lock on him. He began running up the left side of the wall as the robots continued to fire. He soon jumped off the wall and curled up into a ball and used the homing attack on ten robots and killed the rest of the gaurds. In a matter of seconds, the black hedgehog was now standing in pools of blood and oil on the ground. Payback's a real bitch ain't it? He asked as he procceded. The hedghog had walked across the corpses and machinery and finally came to a transport truck with a large dark red safe strapped on the flatbed. It had triple locks and a hard outer coating that seemed to make the safe impenitrable. Though now matter how thick it's defense was, it was now match for shadow's power. Once again, he used his chaos spear and he completely obliterated the safe. Inside were multiple stacks of money. On top of them were two slightly smaller steel crates. It only took a couple of swift kicks, to break apart the crates revealing the contents inside. On the left was the blue chaos emerald and on the left was the flame ring. After picking up the emerald, shadow had activated his communicator.

"Doctor, i retrieved the emerald and the ring." Shadow stated.

"Ho,Ho,Ho! Excellent work shadow!. Said the evil roboticist. Attatch the flame ring to one of your power inhibitors. This should upgrade your spin attack with an intense heat charge. And as for the emerald, make sure it gets back to base. Stay in the area any longer, and they're sure to send reinforcements.

"Understood." He said as he ended the transmission. Shadow had began to walk away and planned to activate his chaos control to warp away again, but the two people who were watching him from afar earlier were now standing in front of him. "Who the hell are you two?" Shadow askd a bit annoyed.

We were just enjoying the show. Rose replied casually. "By the way, nice touch with the bodies."

"I don't have time to deal with this. Either get out of my way or suffer!" Shadow said growing more agitated with each passing second.  
>"Ooooh, so forceful. I just love that in a man. The hedgefox said with a flirtatious smile.<p>

"I'm sorry, Shadow the Hedgehog, but i must insist that you come with us. Rose said with a more serious tone.

"And if i should refuse?" Shadow asked not changing his expression.

"Then you leave us no choice but to subdue you." She replied as she drew her scythe from her holster and activated it.

"Hold it, thorn! I want first crack at him!" Lilith said as she was starting to get anxious.

'Fine, But the moment things look bad, i'm stepping in." Thorn said reholtering her weapon.

"Heh, like that'll happen. Replied lilith as she advanced towards the black hedgehog.

"You guys really aren't leavng without a fight are you? Shadow asked

"Nope." She replied in a playful tone.

(Sigh) "This is such a pain in the ass. Fine, i guess i have no choice. Shadow said reluctantly as he attatched the flame ring to his wrist. The minute he put it on, the gem in the center had started to glow bright red.

"All right,Let's have some fun!" Bellowed the young hedgefox as she charged at shadow leaving a yellow trail of energy behind. The speed had caught shadow off gaurd, but not enough to stop him from blocking the incoming attack.

"Well, looks like you got some good reacction time. Though your gonna need more than that if you wanna keep up with me. The hedgefox did not hesitate to continue her assault as she began trying to break through shadow's defense with an assortment of punches and kicks. Though shadow had countered blow for blow as he had no problem with close-up combat. After a while, it seemed like a fair tie. But as soon as he saw an opening, he had blocked one of lilith's attacks then had quickly countered with a shadow kick. (Sonic Battle move) The kick had gave shadow the opening he needed. Before she could retaliate, shadow had closed in and started landing multiple smash-style combos.

Shadow had gave one kick strong enough to send her flying into an abondoned police vehicle across the road. Rose had appeared next to lilith at that point.

Sure you don't need any help? Not that i doubt your abilities or anything but...She mocked in a teasing tone.

"Get real, i was just warming up!" Lilith replied. "Now stay here and wait for my signal." She said wiping a drop of blood from her mouth and procceded to get back into the fight.

"You should give up while your still breathing." Said shadow. Lillith could only laugh at shadow's death threats.

'Well someone's mighty confident. I guess i'll have to take of the gloves for this one." She said as she smashed her fists together. Suddenly, they began glowing bright yellow.

"Whatever your planning, it's not going to save you now! Said shadow as he dashed foward again. Lilith only smirked as she dissappeared. What the-? Said a suprised shadow as he couldn't figure out where lilith had went to. Without noticing, lilith had reappeared behind shadow sucker punched him sending him sevral feet across the road. Shadow had quickly regained his compusure and prepared for the next attack. But he still couldn't find where the hedgefox was. Before he knew it, he took another hit to the face. He soon endured multiple strikes at a blinding speed. Enough games! Shadow shouted as he took out the emerald he had recently obtained.

"Lilith!, Watch out!" Rose shouted alerting her partner. But the hedgefox was having to much fun to listen. "Chaos...Control! Bellowed the hedgehog as he gripped the blue gem tightly in his left hand. In an instant, everything around him had stopped. He had quickly located his enemy right in front of him. He had dashed attack lilith four times and use a chaos spear before snapping his fingers allowing time to flow once again. The aftermath had put the hedgefox in a crater in the ground. Shadow had one foot on the hedgefox's stomach ready to finish her off.

"I warned you that this wouldn't end well. Any last words?" Asked the black hedgehog as he pointed his hand to her face preparing for one final chaos spear. The hedgefox had just smirked again as she came up with a new plan.

"Actually...just one question. She said as the smirk on her face grew almost as big as the cheshire cat. Which is your favorite side of the coin?"

"Huh"? Shadow asked confused

"Cause personally...she began as her tail wrapped around shadow's ankle. I CHOOSE TAILS!" The tail had tightened it's grip on shadow's ankle.

"What the hell?" He exclaimed as he was flung into the air with a swing of her tail.

"Thorn,Now!" Yelled the hedgefox. Rose nodded nas she leapt into the air after shadow. Lilith had did the same as soon as she recovered. Before shadow could react, he was cut several times by rose's dual bladed staff before being knocked downward where lilith was waiting below. She kicked shadow upwards keeping him airborne. Soon lilith and rose appeared on opposite sides of the black hedgehog. First, lilith preformed a deadly pioueete with her sharp tail. She had struck him about thirteen times before passing him over to thorn. With an axel kick, she had struck shadow six times befotre she blasted a yellow energy beam at shadow from her scythe. Shadow had bounced a few times before he was on the ground flat on his back. Lilith and thorn had landed on the rails nearby. We'll, do you wanna finish it or should i?" Lilith asked.

"Let's do this one together. Can't be too careful. They were walking towards shadow preparing to finish him off, but he smirked as he quickly got up on his feet .

"Still not dead yet huh? Asked the hedgefox slightly annoyed. Though juding by the beating you just took, it dosen't really look like in any condition to fight anymore.

"Ha!You call that a beating? He asked confidently.

"Laugh all you want, your finished one way or the other. Lilith replied. But if you rather surrender...

'Hmph, i don't think so. said shadow as he begun to charge his spin dash attack.

As he continued to spin a red viel of flame began to cover his body. Lilith and thorn were alarmed by the increase in power.

This is starting to get annoying. Said lillith getting irritated. It must be that ring he was wearing, said thorn as she got into battle position.  
>when shadow finished charging, he had used his new move fire spindash at the two amazones. thorn tried to block shadow's attack with her weapon, but he had broke right past one of the metal edges like a knife through butter. lilith had decided to jump out of the way, but thorn was too close to the attack making it impossible for her to doge.<p>

She had took the full brunt of the attack as she was pushed back into a nearby building. The attack had caused several burn marks revealing some of her skin underneath the suit. Seconds after shadow hit thorn, he went straight for lilith at blinding speed.

Lilith had tried blocking the attack with her tail, but shadow had dashed past her defense. the attack had sent the hedgfox into the air. at that point shadow had froze time again. shadow had used his flame spin dash attsck five times then snapped his fingers resuming time. lilith had began to fall to the ground. shadow was already at the bottom waiting for her.

It's over. said shadow Chaos...SPEAR! shadow had launched several chaos spears at lilith resulting in a giant explosion. she had fell to the ground with her cloths tattered and her tail slightly burned.

Hmph.. your formidable, i'll give you that started shadow. But in the end you two only prolonged the inevitable. But to shadow's surprise thorn was still able to stand up, although her hedgfox friend looked like she was tottaly knocked out.

Still want more huh? asked shadow Thorn: Heh... no.. we got what we needed.

And what is that suppose to mean? Asked shadow.  
>Don't worry started thorn, this isin't the last time you'll see us. Next time, things are going to play out differently. you really think i'm going to let you get away?! asked shadow as he charged at the wounded amazons ready to finish them off. but before he could land a hit, they had dissapered.'<br>what the, where did they go? asked shadow as he looked around. but he decided it. They were gone.

Why are they here? And what did she mean by we have what we need. Shadow asked himself as he began to wonder.  
>Hmph, no matter. I better return to base, the doctor's probably blowing a gasket waiting on this emerald. said shadow as he dashed off from the battle scene.<p>

-The next day, downtown-

Chiro, johnny and jake were exploring the western part of town. They had already visited three arcades, two pizza resturaunts and one skatepark. During this time, jake had taught chiro to skateboard and was now taking his teachings into town.

"Uh, jake?" Chiro began.

"Remember chiro. During my teachings, i am to be referred to as sensei." Jake interupted.

"Alright then. Sensei jake? Chiro asked again.

"What is it? Jake asked

"Weren't we supposed to be doing something for dexter? Chiro asked. I think it had something to do with tracking down a hacker.

"Hmmm. Jake said as he thought for a moment. Then, like a bolt of lightning, the memory came back to him. Oh yeah!

-Flashback- Several hours prior to now, dexter and the others were back in the hotel room.

"Tell me, do you all remember the last encounter we had with hayley and danielle two days ago?" Dexter asked them.

"Yeah..and we still have the scars to prove it." Danny replied

'Well during the fray, i noticed that i was getting weird static from my glasses. But none of us had any tech on us that would cause interferance." Dexter stated "You think we got a spy? Danny asked

"Most likley. Dexter answered. I could'nt make it out, but i overheard two people having a conversation over the line. It sounded like it was important."

"Did you manage to see anyone besides us ? Ben asked.

"I could'nt make it out. Dexter answered. The person was dressed in black most of the time. I managed to capture an image, but i'm not sure we've met before." Dexter had brought up the image on the computer showing someone who was obviously female. She had a slim figure, the fugure supermodels would have, with bat wings and a heartshaped breastploate.

"Is that a...bat?" Ben asked a bit confused by the appearence of the spy.

"Looks more like a girl. Jake said eyeing the bat's figure. And a fine-lookin' one at that."

" A bat girl to be percise. Said dexter.I've run a few searches, and i've confirmed that the one who spied on the fight was non other than treasure hunter, Rouge the Bat."

"So...a treasure hunter was spying on us? Chiro asked. Why would she spy on...then chiro had eyed the bright red gem on the desk. The chaos emerald. He said in a serious tone."

"Correct. Or at least half-correct. Dexter continued. Being the treasure finatic that she is, rouge is known to have a weak spot for jewlery. And no doubt she's been eyeing the chaos emerals long before we arrived here. But i am afraid to inform you all that she's no ordinary treasure hunter. She's also a hired hand by the G.U.N. Hearing this shook them a little, but quickly shrugged it off knowing that the g.u.n. might already be on their trail.

"So, is she going to be a problem?" Danny asked curiously.

"Well, besides the fact that she's a skilled fighter, i imagine that she was the cause of the static." Said dexter.

"What static?" Chrio asked.

"During the midst of the fight for the emerald, i notice that i was getting some static from my glasses. But how can that be possible when none of us have any tech capable of interfearing mine. Excluding my tech of course."

"Think it could be rouge?" Johnny asked.

"Most likely. Dexter answered. I couldn't quite make it out, but i orverheard two people talking through a com link. And it sounded important."

"Ya think he's the cause of the interfearence? Jake asked?  
>'Well, she was the ony other person there at the time. I think it's a safe bet. Dexter replied adjusting his glasses.<p>

"So an agent of a military force was spying on us?" Johnny asked.

"Guess we failed trying not to draw attention to ourselves." Jake said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Hey! Don't blame us! Danny said as he shot up from the chair he was sitting in. "Ben was the one who shot off that solar flare! A flash like that could have woke up the entire city.

"What?! That move saved our butts! Ben argued getting up from the bed.

"Correction, it was sonic who saved our butts! Danny argued. All your little flashlight did was demoralize them for a few seconds.

"You want a replay ghost boy?" Ben asked angrily as his eyes narrowed.

"Anytime hero. Danny replied shooting a glair at the young omnitrix bearer. Before the fight could escalate any further, dexter had transmuted the ground in the middle between the two and brought forth a wooden pillar.

"Simmer down you two. Dexter said as he pulled at the ends of his gloves. We're supposed to be fighting the pirates, not each other. Danny and ben had just turned from each other and crossed their arms.

"Fine." Ben said angrily.

"Whatever." Danny said. Jake couldn't help but snicker at the two arguing.

'Wait a minute, a solar flair? Chiro asked curiously.

"I'll explain that later." Dexter said.

"So, what are we gonna do now? Jake asked with a concerned look. We now who's been spying on us. But how do we plan on taking care of this mess? One wrong move and we'll get busted in no time.

"I do have a plan...Dexter began. But we'll need more than the six of us. If we're planning to go up against an entire milatary and an evil madman bent on world domination, we're going to need some back up. In the meantime, you three go into town and see if you can't find any clue of the bat girl.

-Flashback over-

"Now i remember! We're supposed to be looking for the bat girl spy." Jake stated.

"So...where do we find her?" Chrio asked.

"That, i don't know." Jake said sheepishly. Unbeknownst to the three, they were being watched by a single figure lurking in the shadows. The figure seemed to be female. For a girl, she had unusually long legs that were bigger than her torso. She had long blond hair that was tied up in two pigtails reaching her back. She had blue slanted souless eyes and wore a grey jacket and dark pink leotard with the same color skirt that had hidden spikes. On her back, she had been hefting a huge cannon. The blond had hefted it over her shoulder as a targeting vizor had popped out. She had aimed the firearm at the three boys. But just as she was about to pull the trigger, jake saw a gleam come off from the weapon from a distance.

"Hit the dirt!" Jake screamed as he got off his board and tackled the ground. Johnny and chiro were a bit confused at jake's sudden action until they saw a large violet colored energy beam head straight for them.

"CRUD!" They shouted simultainiousley before they hit the ground as well. The blast just missed them, but had instead hit a jewlery store causing an explosion killing half a dozen people inside leaving nothing but fire and rubble. This scne caused all the passerbys to stop in their tracks. As jake and the others picked themselves off the ground, they saw the girl appear right behind them without making a sound.

"Another pirate! Were you the one who fired that blast?" Chiro asked enraged

"So? What if i am? The girl asked stoicly.

"You do realize your going to have to pay for what you just did, right?" Chiro asked with his hands only inches away from his badge.

"I seriously doubt you'll have the power to collect. But if your adamant to try, you are more than welcome. She replied keeping her stoic expression.

"Alright, you ask'd for it!" Chiro shouted as he gripped the medalion. In an instant, he was enveloped in a bright light. As chiro levitated into the air, his body surged with energy from the power primate. While spinning, his street clothes had dissppeared and in their place appeared chiro's hyperforce costume.

HYPERFORCE, GOOOO! Chiro shouted as he struck a pose before the light vanished. He surged with small sparks of green electricity for a second until it wore off. Unfortunetly, chiro was so caught up in the moment that it was too late before he realized he had transformed in a public place. Everyone who was watching was awestruck at the sudden light show.

"Hmph. Have it your way." She replied before she tossed the gun to the side. Then i suppose it should be only right for you to know the name of your killer. She said as she assumed battle position.

Amazon pirate number 2174. Code name:Dee Destruction!"

-Insert battle music-  
>(Tension Rising)<p>

Chiro had saught to end the battle before it began and charged energy into his palms.

"MONKEY...FU! He shouted as he fired a green enrgy blast at deedestruction. But she crouched on the ground before she leaped into the air completely avoiding the blast. She had gracefully twirled in the air like a ballerina while she flipped several times before she brought down her shoe in an attempt to smash his head into the ground. Chiro had jumped just inches away from the blow. While she was still in range, chiro had attempted to deliver a left hook. But the blond had easily dodged the attack by leaning far back until her hands touched the ground. With the attack evaded, this gave her the chance to suprise chiro by kicking him with his right shoe. The attack caused chiro to stumble back a bit while dee destruction had did several flips backwards.

"Dang...The girls got some moves!" Jake said impressed. Chiro was not about to give up as he charged again and leaped into the air high above her head. She prepared to dodge as she saw chiro charge energy into his right boot.

"MONKEY KICK!" He shouted as he did several motions midair before releasing a green energy wave from his foot directring it at the blond. She had dodged the attack and ran towards the now descending chiro at a somewhat inhuman speed. She ran up the side of a building, jumped off and did two midair flips before slamming chiro into the ground just as he touched down. The impact caused a small crater. Chiro tried to pick himself up, but suddenly found himself under her foot.

"Looks like you won't be collecting anything today" She said pressing her foot down onto his head keeping his face planted in the concrete.

"Don't be so sure about that! Shouted jake as he charged at her in dragon form. Jake had proceeded to deliver a flying kick to the face. But she had blocked it with her right arm. Soon jake had unleashed a flurry of punches and kicks. But she had just as easily countered his attacks although they were forcing her back.

"Gotcha now! Shouted johnny as he tossed a fireball at dee dee while she was distracted by jake's attacks. She had to move fast. So she grabbed jake's tail and threw him into the line of fire causing him to get hit instead of her.

"Dude,...watch where your throwin' those things!" Jake said annoyed

"Hey, it's not my fault! She's the one who-..."Johnny began before he was suddenly kicked in the gut and slammed into the ground.

"You know, you boys talk far too much." She said as she kicked johnny causing him to roll over to the sidewalk on his back. Before johnny could get back up on his feet, dee dee had put johnny into the same position she did chiro.

"As much as i would like to end it here, i have my orders. She sighed as she reached for her communicator. But just before she had the chance to make a call, the area was already surrounded by multiple g.u.n. forces. Ranging from cars, to carrier trucks to choppers.

Just perfect...She said observing her current situation. You won't be so lucky next time. She said just before tossing a smoke bomb to the ground creating a white cloud temporarily blinding everyone within range. With nobody looking, dee dee had fled from the scene leaving the three to deal with station square's military. As chiro began to regain conciousness, the first thing he saw when he woke up was a gun pointed to the space between his eyes.

'What?" He asked startled.

"Whoever you are, we have you surrounded. Began a soldier. Either come with us peacefully, or die where you stand right now".

"Aw man...Jake said rubbing his head. And here i thought we were safe from this kinda thing happening. Jake had raised his arms over his head surrendering.

"All right. All of you into the back of the truck now. And no funny buisness either." A soldier said holding a gun to the dragon's backside. The three had no choice. They could try to fly away, but that would run the risk of being shot down before they got too far out of range. So they had been forced to move to a black truck with the g.u.n.'s symbol on each side of the back. But just as they were inches away from stepping into the vehicle, out of nowhere, an energy blast comprised of ectoplasmic energy had shot down destroying the truck.

"Hey! I thought i said no funny buisness!" Shouted the soldier avoiding another blast. The attacks continued until eventually a dust cloud had risen giving the perfect cover for an escape.

"Okay, what's going on?" Johnny asked trying to see where the attacks were coming from. While the soldiers were distracted, the ground beneath chiro, jake and johnny had been turned into a small concrete wave that had carried them into an alleyway and out of sight. When the dust cloud cleared, the g.u.n. soldiers had thought the three had dissappeared.

"Wha-? Where'd they go? One soldier asked looking about frantically. Did they just disappear?

Great. And just when i thought we had 'em too. The commanding officer said as he pulled out his communicator. Everyone search the city. They can't have gotten far.

With that, the soldiers were split into seperate groups to search for the three escapees. Meanwhile in the alleyway, the three find that they were rescued by dexter and danny.

"All right, what did you do?" Dexter asked folding his arms in a dissapointed fashion.

"It wasn't our fault! We would have been in the clear if that girl back there didn't jump us!" Jake argued.

"You mean there was only one? Danny asked. But that should be a walk in the park for you three. So far, all the pirates we face aren't really all that strong."

"This one was different. Said chiro. We tried to fight her, but...we were tossed aside in a matter of minutes. She was too fast."

"Well, do you know who attacked you? Danny asked.

"Um, if i may interject. Dexter interupted. But i suggest we continue this conversation in another location. One without the danger of being thrown into prison."

"Dexter's right. We can continue this once were out of sight. Let's move." Danny said as he and the others had carefully avoided the soldiers now patroling the city and had safely made it to the thorndyke manor. Ella had aleady prepared a lunch before hand. Seeing as it was already noon, it was more than appropriate. Sonic, tails, cream and chris were there as well. After they were nearly full, they had began to go over the recent encounter they had downtown.

"So chiro, jake, johnny, what can you tell me about your recent battle in the city?" Dexter asked as he set a cup of tea on the table.

"Well, this one was definetly more agile than the others. Chiro began. We couldn't even touch a single hair on her. Let alone hit her with one of our attacks.

"I see. So she's fast. What else?" Dexter asked.

"Well, one thing i noticed was that she treated the fight like it was some kind of preformance. Said jake. She was back-flippipin' and cart-wheelin' all over the place. And at one point, i think she did a move that ballerinas usually do. Hearing that word made dexter cringe a bit.

"I see. Dexter said with a bit of worry. And what exactly did this girl look like?

"Well, she had long blond hair, blue eyes, wore a dark pinkish ballerina outfit... This caused dexter to flinch a bit. He was a bit worried, but continued.

"And...her name was?" Dexter asked

"Don't know. Johnny answered. She kept calling herslef dee destruction. At the mention of her name, dexter had hit his teacup with the back of his hand causing it to crash against the wall.

(Damn it all! It's true...they got her.) Dexter thought angrily in his head as he clenched his fists tightly. This suprised everyone in the room.

"Dexter, what's wrong?" Cream asked worriedly.

"Yeah dude. You got some beef with this girl? Jake asked.

"More than you know. Dexter said holding his head down. Me and that girl have a history...That stupid...incompetant girl."

"Who is this girl?" Ben asked taking a sip of his drink.

"This girl...is my sister, dee dee." Dexter said with a bit of anger. This caused ben to spit out his drink in a cartoon-style fashion.

"Your sister?! Everyone asked

"Yes. Dexter replied. The one you all know as dee destruction is my dim-witted, long-legged sister. She always unintentionally destroyed my current work along with my laboratory on numerous occasions.

"Sounds like you two didn't exactly get along well." Said ben.

"Although, sh's not all bad. At least...wasn't all bad to be percise. Dexter spoke. She always had a positive dispositon on things. In fact, she even saved my life once or twice. Even though she's usually the one to put my life in danger in the first place. I thought that since dee dee was...well, dee dee, it would take longer for her to be brainwashed. But...it seems like it was already too late when they got her. I thought i would be able to save her..." Dexter spoke with a defeated expression.

"Chill man. We'll get her back. Jake said assuringly. If they could turn my little sis into...that, then there must be a way to reverse it."

"And if those pirates get in our way, we got your back!" Sonic said giving a thumbs up.

"Y-your right. Sorry, lost my head for a minute there. Dexter said with a smile before regaining his stoic expression. Now with that out of the way, i do believe we we had buisness to attend to. Tails? Dexter said turning to the twin-tailed fox.

"Recently, me and sonic had obtained this disk from the president. Tails said as he held up a rectangular-shaped disk. Eggman threatened to destroy the city if the president didn't meet his demandds.

"Yep. Typical villan agenda. Ben said unsuprised by this fact. How's he planning on destroying the city?

"By using a machine he calls the eclipse cannon. Last night he demonstrated it's power by cutting the moon in half!

"Last night?! Ben asked now sitting straight up. That can't be. Just before we went to sleep, the moon was full. We didn't see any changes.

'You shouldn't have gone to bed so early. You went and missed it! Said sonic. And with a laser that strong, he must be using the chaos emeralds as a power source.

"And so far, the egg head has his mits on three of them. Said danny as he grabbed the red gem. And we still have only one. That means that there's only three left between the two sides."

"Precisely. Which is why we must find the remaining chaos emeralds before we make an attempt to stop him. Dexter said as he took out his computer and activated the hologram function. Now, there are certain things that are happening right under the noses of station square's police force. We're going to do a little snooping about and hopefully avoid getting caught in the process.

"Johnny, i want you to go find another one of sonic's associates named Knuckles the echidna and locate a secret robot manufacturing sight in the aquatic mines. Dexter began. Apparently eggman has a few contingency plans just in case the eclipse cannon fails to work out.

"Who's knuckles?" Johnny asked.

"Well, first off, he's a knuckle-head plain and simple. Sonic answered. He rather think with his fists and his shovel claws instead of his brains. Heck, he's even fallen for one of the egg heads scheme's for more times than i can count. But he's pretty cool once you get to know him. Look for a guy with red dreadlockes and spiked boxing gloves. You'll know him when you see him.

"All right. Aquatic mines, got it!" Said johnny.

"Ben, sonic, tails, you three will investigate Area B of downtown station square. Dexter continued. Recently, our black and red friend had made an appearence there last night hours before eggman fired the eclipse cannon. Two items were stolen from that area. A silver chaos emerald and a flame ring.

"Another one?! Chiro asked shocked. But, that means there's only two others now."

"Which is exactly why we need to get the rest before they do." Said dexter. "Now there may be some clues ascertaining to where we might find sonic's doppleganger. Espcially this one particular device that still seems to be intact. He continued as a picture of last night's rumble had showed up on the screen and zoomed in on a small device.

"Hey wait, how'd you get to downtown without getting spotted? Danny asked curiously.

"I didn't. Dexter replioed I told you once before that i have several spybots scanning the city for anything interesting. And what took place last night was far more than i was expecting. Dexter said as he began to play a recording of shadow's midnight street fight.

"That black hedgehog again. Sonic growled under his breath. When i find him..."

"You'll get your chance sonic. Said dexter. But for now, let's just sit back and watch. The video had captured the entire fight. Even though it was two against one, it turned out that shadow won the dispute. Immediately after the battle ended, the two pirates had fled the scene stating that they were only gauging the hedgehog's abilities and prowess. Although the hedgehog seemed a bit concerned, he shrugged it off and once again used chaos control and dissappeared from the scene.

"So, he was fighting against rose?" Jake asked

"If not, then she and this one definetly seem to have the same taste in costume. But back to more important matters. Dexter continued as the screen now focused on the little device that was left behind the two after the fight. After a careful zoom, it appeared to be a small flash drive. Can anyone tell me what this little device is?

"Uh, a flash drive?" Jake asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Correct. But not an ordinary flash drive. Dexter answered. A flash drive that was left behind by our enimies. One that may contain important information. No doubt that they will realize it's missing and sooner or later come back to retrieve it.

"Say no more. We're on it." Ben said as he rose to his feet.

Danny, jake, chiro, i'll need you three to travel to the ice cap in the mystic ruins. Dexter continued as he brought up an image of the snowed over area of the mountain. Recently, there has been the movement of machine parts up and down the mountain. Though since the spybots that i sent up there were imnediately rendered useless thanks to the constant snow storms, i can't tell if it's the cause of g.u.n., the pirates, or some new expansion project the city's working on. If it's cause of the pirates, then there won't be any need to be sneaky or cautious. At least not if the numbers aren't too overwhelming. In the meantime, I'll be working behind the scenes seeing what i can do to locate eggman's hideout. The frozen ice up there will be tough to crack, so you may have to use some of your powers. Just don't overdo it or the enemy will certainly know your there.

"Man, lot of stuff to take care of today. Said ben scratching the back of his head. Well, won't get anything done just standin' around." He said as he made his way to the front door. The others had soon followed. Once outside, they left in different directions. Johnny headed to the south, danny, jake and chiro headed west, and the last group consisting of sonic, tails and ben headed for the north.

"And now with everyone else occupied, there are other matters that i must attend to. Dexter said as he went back inside.

-Aquatic Mines-

Following the directions he recieved from dexter, johnny had arrived in the southwestern end of the city. The only thing there seemed to be an old manhole cover with unusual markings.

"I guess this is it. He said as he removed the cover and started climbing down the ladder into the sewers. When he had touched down, his shoes were suddenly submerged in the muk and grime that can be found in any sewer. Aw man! So much for these shoes. Johnny had two ways to go. Either to the left or right. After a few seconds, johnny had decided to go left. As he walked through the sewer tunnel, he noticed that the hazordus contents of the water started to lessen the further he went. After almost seven minutes of walking, johnny had arrived in what looked like to be an underground water station. Multiple mining tunnels were dug here and there with concrete walkways to safely traverse the water. In the middle, there was the main machine for controlling the water with several switches placed on different parts of the machine. Well, that was easy. He said looking about. Now, where is that knuckles guy sonic told me about?" He said to look for a guy with red dreadlocks and spiked boxing gloves. Just before johnny was about to search the underground mining facility, he heard a faint scream that seemed to be getting louder.

AAAAAAAAAAHHH! The screamer shouted. When the sound was close enough, johnny determined that that screams were coming from above. Johnny had stepped several inches away from the spot where he assumed he would land. Knuckles had crashed into the ground making a small crater in the concrete. Seconds after the crash, the echidna had sat up and rubbed his head.

"Agh! That's gonna leave a mark. He said before getting up.

"Hey, you knuckles the echidna?" Johnny asked.

"Who wants to know?" The echidna asked cracking his knuckles.

"A blue friend of yours told me you'd be down here. Johnny replied.

"You mean sonic? Hmph. Sorry, but he's no friend of mine. He said. Who are you and why are you here anyway?"

"I'm johnny, johnny test. The flame-headed kid answered. By the way, have you seen any machines making robots like printing paper?" Before the echidna could answer his question, rose had landed several meters away from the crater.

"You! Knuckles shouted clenching his fists in rage. Give it back right now!"

"What? You mean this? The former huntsgirl asked as she held a glass container containing a bright green shard. Sorry, but right now, i need this more than you do."

"I said give it back!" Knuckles shouted as he charged at rose preparing to deliver a right hook. But the punch was easily evaded as she had jumped over knuckles and landed several inches away. But just as she landed, she heard a loud breaking sound. She turned to see that the container holding the green shard was blasted apart by one of johnny's fireballs. The shard had landed in front of the echidna allowing him to reclaim it.

"Sorry, was that important?" Johnny asked with a smirk. Seeing as it was completely useless now, rose had tossed away the broken part of the container that she was still holding into the water.

"Dosen't matter. She said as she unsheathed her scythe from it's holder and assumed battle position. I'll just have to take it back." She said before charging at the echidna ready to cut him in two. Just as she was about to attack, the scythe was blasted out of her hands and went spiralling into the water. Rose could only watch as her weapon sunk further and further out of her reach.

"Alright, you asked for it. Rose said as she turned her attention to the flame-headed kid.

"Bring it on!" Johnny challenged. Rose had begun preforming several flips before attepting to kick johnny square in the chin. However, her attempt was a failed one as johnny had blocked her kick with his arms sending her back to her side. Johnny had tried to incinerate her with another fireball attack, but she avoided every one as she continued to close the distance between the two of them. With each attack missed, the closer she got. Soon enough, she was close enough to hit him with a right hook knocking him back. He would have kept flying till' he hit the wall if he hadn't planted his feet to the ground forcing himself to stop. But he had little time to consider his next move as she was preparing to hit him with a left hook. With her at such a close range, johnny had saw the oppurtunity and set his hand on fire.

Gotcha! FIRE PUNCH! He shouted as he delivered a fiery left hook to rose's abdomen. This caused her to stagger back in pain while clutching the area she got hit. With her distracted, knuckles had delivered a sucker punch sending her crashing into the side of the machine. She held her head in pain feeling that she wasn't too far off from becoming unconcious. Another hit like that and it's gonna be a definite K.O. She managed to get herself unstuck only to come face to face with both the echidna and the flame-headed kid.

"You got lucky. Rose said holding her inured spot. The knucklehead already worn me down. We'll finish this at another time." She said as she activated an emergency teleporter device. Her image began to fade in and out until she finally disappeared.

"That's right, run away! Johnny shouted mockingly.

"Glad that's over. Said knuckles as he gripped the green shard that rose tried to steal earlier.

"What's that?" Johnny asked pointing to the green shard.

"The master emerald. Knuckles replied. At least, a shard of it.

"What happened to it? Johnny asked curiously.

"That's none of your concern. Knuckles replied. It's my responsibility as he gaurdian of the master emerald to make sure no harm comes to it. But, since you did help me get it back, i guess i owe you. What do ya need?

"Remember what i asked before? About the robot manufacturing machine?" Johnny asked.

"That hunk of junk? I took care of that ten minutes ago." Knuckles answered.

"Say what? Johnny asked. You mean i didn't even have to come down here?! Johnny asked angrily.

"Seems that way dosen't it?" Knuckles asked casually.

-Ice Cap zone-

We join team two in the ice cap zone of the mountains in the mystic ruins. Danny had kept himself, chiro and jake invisible as they took shelter near a large blue container. It seems like that it was a good thing that they were sent there. Dexter told them earlier that multiple packages were being sent up the ice caps. Turns out, the thing was being orginized by the pirates! The packages were being deleivered into a large cave in the mountain that was made a couple of days earlier. There were gaurds everywhere gaurding the entrance to the cave.

"Dang, looks like they're trying to build another base. Didn't know we tore up their last place so bad." Jake said.

"Dosen't look like they're building a base from here. Chiro said as he squinted his eyes to get a better look.

"Your right chiro. It be a waste of time and supplies to build another base. Danny said. No,i'd say that they're building a machine that requires a lot of manpower to operate. Or womanpower in this case."

"What could they be building?" Chiro asked curiously.

"I'll try to get a better look." Jake answered as he turned his eyes glowed red. With his vision enhanced, jake could see inside the cave. Inside the snow cavern was a large cannon of elaborate design. The front of the cannon had a sharp spear like appendage at the front. Looks like they're building a cannon.

"A cannon? What do you think it's for? Chiro asked.

"I don't know, but i'm about to find out!" Jake said as he proceeded to leap over the crate and storm his way inside.

"Hold it jake! Danny demanded. We can't just go charging in! We're too outnumbered!"

"You've got a better plan?" Jake asked

"How's this? Danny asked as he had put his hand to the ground. For a few seconds, nothing happened. But soon, danny's eyes had glowed blue. In a few seconds, all the gaurds outside were frozen in pillars of ice.

"Huh...okay then" Jake said flatly. The three had made their way inside avoiding being spotted by any of the scientists and getting a closer look at the machine. At first, it didn't seem like it would do much, but that opinion quickly changed once they saw the remaining two chaos emeralds inserted into two seperate containers on the machine. The first one was a shade of dark purple and the second was a light ocean blue.

"Ha ha! Jackpot! Jake said running over to the machine. This ought to even up the score." He said as he turned his right hand into a dragon claw and procceded to slash it open and retrieve the emeralds.

"Wait a minute. Danny said stopping him once again.

"What is it now?! Jake asked annoyed. You already took care of the gaurds outside."

"But not the scientists inside. Danny whispered pointing to the workers stationed around the machine and at different computers on and above ground. In fact i'm suprised that we haven't been spotted yet. Up in the section where the securtiy monitors were placed, a girl with long blond hair, wearing a lab coat was laid back snoozing in a chair.

"Let's take care of the nerds first. Then we'll worry about the emeralds. Danny said as he flew away and began to quickly yet quietly incapacitate the scientists in the cave. Jake and chiro did the same, yet causing a bit more of a ruckus than danny did. Eventually, they had knocked out everyone inside the cave.

"Is that all of them?" Chiro asked

"Don't know. I'll do a double check just to make sure. Danny said as he headed for an unexplored section of the cave. You guys try to get that glass open. Danny was floating through the cave until he heard a faint moaning coming from somewhere nearby. He found that it was coming from a crate below.

"Better not be the box ghost again. At a time like this, that's the last thing i neeed!" Danny said as he descended to the ground and landed in front of the crate. He carefully approached the crate to hear small breathing and the occasional moaning as well. Thankfully, the moaning sounded nothing like the box ghost causing him to sigh with relief. He carefully opened the box to see a shivering little girl. He jumped back thinking she was brainwashed. The girl looked to be about twelve years old and had long brown hair and wore a pink t shirt with a gray skort. Both were tattered. Feeling the light hit her face, the young girl began to stir.

"Huh? What? Hey, who are you?! The girl asked backing away thinking that danny was about to harm her. Danny assumed that she was a prisoner who had yet to be brainwashed. He had backed away from the girl trying to assure her he was an ally.

"Please don't hurt me. I'm trying to get out of here. Don't you see the 'To: Miami' sticker?", The girl said getting flippant.

"No. Why are you in a crate?", Danny asked.

"I'm mailing myself! Duh! It's to get away from these weenies! They tried to brainwash me and failed like the dunderheads they are!", The girl said getting even ruder.

"Man, what's eating her?" Danny though to himself.

"Now if you'll excuse me, i'm going back to freezing to death.", The girl said closing the crate. "Now just hold on a..." Danny began before the crate began to shake violently.

The girl came out of the crate with wide eyes and to Danny's never ending surprise, transformed with two balls of white light spinning around her. She gained a pair of pink butterfly wings, her shirt turned into a pink leotard made of petals, and her skort became a pink skirt made out of flower petals as well, same goes for the petal slippers that are now on her feet.

A black show like humanoid popped out of the crate and bellowed like am otherworldly demon. What the hell?" Danny asked shocked at the creature.

"Buzz off Shadow Creep!" The girl yelled as shee fired two balls of light that exploded upon contact with the shadows legs. With the creature crippled, it fled in hopes of preserving it's life.

"Ya you better run!", The girl yelled shaking her fist high in the air violently and the air pressure fluctuating as she yelled, "I hate those Shadow Demons as much as those Amabutt Skunk Bag Freakettes!" Danny only stood there with a dubfounded look. The silence broke when the girl turned around and asked

So, who are you? She asked. You with those freaketts too? She asked with a death glare.

"If you mean the pirates, then no, i'm not." Danny answered calmly yet still a bit unsure of what just happened. My name's danny. Danny fenton."

"Well, nice to meet ya, danny. The girl replied with a smile. I'm sabrina pratt. If your not with those freaketts, then why are you here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Danny replied. And it's kind of a long story."

"Okay, then you can tell me when we get out of here." She said before walking towards the main area of the cave.

"Wait...what?" Danny asked

"Well come on,slowpoke! She said as she flew ahead of danny. Danny only let out a mushroom shaped sigh and followed. Meanwhile, after several minutes of hacking and slashing, jake had finally managed to break open the glass cases holding the two chaos emeralds.

"Finally! Jake shouted triumphant. Now the score's three to four."

"Who's the home team? Sabrina asked innocently as she had landed in front of jake and chiro.

"Great, looks like we missed one." Jake said as he pocketed the two emeralds and prepared to transform.

"Jake don't. She's on our side." Danny said as he landed next to the young girl.

"You sure danny?" Chiro asked cautiously. Every girl who seems to know us is working for the pirates."

"Are you kidding? She asked putting her hands at her waist. I just escaped from those skunkbags and their brainwashing machines. She said defensively.

"Escaped?, How?" Chiro asked. Your just one girl."

"And that's supposed to mean what exactly?" She asked shooting a glare at chiro.

"Heh heh, nothing. He said nervously. It's just that, i thought everyone that got caught were all brainwashed by those rehabilitation chambers. And after what we've seen, they haven't failed yet.

"First time for everything. Sabrina said as she leaned agaisnt a stack of crates only to have them fall over making her trip in the process. A sweat dropped from each of the boys at the girls sudden act of clumsyness.

Sorry about that. At times i can be a little clumsy." She said rubbing the back of her head.

"Well, i guess we can trust her." said chiro.

"What makes you say that?" Jake asked.

"Well, besides the fact that three minutes have passed and she hasn't tried to kill us or capture us, she says she escaped from being brainwashed."Chiro answered

"Actually, i'm kind of immune to brainwashing. Sabrina interupted. It's sort of a mental condition.

"Capturing a disabled girl? Jake asked. Yo, that is whack in so many ways!" He said outraged.

"Well sabrina, it looks like we have a common enemy. Chiro began. How about you join us?"

"If it means taking those weirdoes down, then count me in. She answered. Now, where exactly are we going?"

"Just follow us." said jake as he and the others had flew into the air away from the mountains.

-Station square, area B- The heroes were speeding across the highway, sonic and Xlr8 on the ground and tails flying just above in the X-tornado.  
>"Yo tails, we getting any closer to the area yet? Feels like we've been running for awhile now. Asked Xlr8"<br>"Just a little further, said tails. If these cordinates are right, then we should come up to the remains of what used to be a storage area.  
>As they continued to speed down the higway, sonic had noticed there was a faint fire coming from up ahead.<p>

"Hey guys, you see that? up ahead. asked sonic as he directed their attention to the faint flames coming from what seems to be the remains of a failed defense against an attack."  
>"That must be the place, Come on lets move it! Said Xlr8 as they all rushed to the crime scene." soon enough they had arrived at the end of area b.<br>as they stopped ben had reverted back to his human form as they searched around the area.

Multiple sighns were broken off and only a few that were left were only hanging by a wire.

"Yeash.. They really did a number on this place.." ben said as he looked at the multiple holes in the walls and debrie in the area.

"Yo buddy, you sure that thing is located here?" asked sonic now a bit skeptical.

"It has to be, Dexter's coridnates were dead on, it should be here. ben had looked around until he saw something under the corpse of a dead G.u.N soldier.

he got close but then coverd his nose from the rotting corpse. "Aw man, what is it about dead body's that makes them reek so bad? asked ben as he reached for the Item that was under the dead soldier. he had picked up a red item wich looked like a flash drive with the amozones pirates symbol on it.

There was dirt on it, but it was clear that it was a flash drive.

"Hey guys, i think i just hit paydirt." said ben as he held up the flash drive for the two mobians to see.

"ALright ben, way to go" said the hedghog as he gave ben a thumbs up.

I don't know..interupted tails. This seems to easy.. said tails a bit worried.

Ben then looked at tails with a worried face. Tails, don't say stuff like that or else... began ben before he was cutt off by mechanicle whirring sounds coming from a distance. "Greaaaaatttt... said ben in an annoyed tone."  
>"Whoops.. hehehe" laughed tails in a joking tone as a mecha bot had dropped from the sky. It was definetly a robot of the amazones design. It had a sleek figure, a chrome body that was clear as crystal and hard as a diamond, the robot had green emerald eyes that looked like it could see right through someone's mind.<p>

"What is that thing..? asked tails in a frightend tone" "I am Amazon andriod #3568. Code name: Battle Sneaker. My misson is to subdue the flash drive left behind and Ben Tennyson. Please coaperate or be terminated.." said the android in a monotone voice.  
>"Yeah right, dream on ya bucket of bolts!" yelled ben. You want this thing back, you gotta go through us! said sonic as he prepared to fight.<p>

Resistance here is dumb. "if you insist on dieing, then i have no choice but to accomidate your wish." Said the android as it sprouted mechanicl wings wich soon had jets coming out of them allowing it to move at high speeds. The android did not hesitate to charge at the heroes as she turned her right arm into a sharp blade.  
>Here It comes! yelled ben as both him and sonic had doged the incoming slash from the robot. Ben had tucked and rolled then activated the omnitrix again.<br>Ok, let's see how you like a taste of cannonbolt! ben had slammed the omnitrix down and was enveloped in a green flash of light.  
>his body began to grow as his face and arms began to expand. hje had grew a yellow shell like covering on his back and two on his arms as his feet became circular with three spikes at the end of them. as the green light dissapered he had transformed into cannonbolt. Let's rock and roll! He shouted as he curled into a ball and charged at the robot. When cannonbolt got close enough, the robot had materialized a green energy sheild on it's left arm and deflected his attack and knicked him back sending him crashing into the side of a police car. Okay, that backfired. Said cannonbolt rubbing his head. The robot had once again charged at the alien attempting to strike while he was down. But it was stopped as it had suddenly took a spin dash attack to the face causing it to stagger back a bit.<p>

"Hasn't anyone ever told ya never to kick a dude while he's down?" Sonic asked with a smirk.

"Foolish organics. Your puny attacks may have won you the last couple of battles, but be assured that they won't help you here! Said the mech as it activated it activated it's rocket boosters once again and charged aiming it's sword for tails. In response, tails had activated the x-tornao's jets and flew backwards avoiding the attack.

"Try some of this! Tails shouted firing several missiles at the enemy mech. Unfortunetly, the missles had only made contact with the energy sheild and caused no damage to the robot itself. Drat!" Tails said slamming his fist onto the arm rest of his chair.

Cannonbolt attempted to attack the robot again charging at it in his ball form. But the results were no different from the last time as he was knocked back into the same car he did before. The fight had continued as it traveled up the road to the main roadway. The android was knocked back by a combined spin dash attack by cannonbolt and sonic. During the entire fight, the only caused about minimal damage to the mech while the heroes looked like they were ready to call it quits. Apparenlty, there was a good reason why this robot was called the battle sneaker. It was only a bit faster than the others.

"Dang, this thing is tougher than that buster mech. Sonic said exshausted. And it's not even using a chaos emerald! At that moment, the symbol on cannonbolt's chest flashed red indicating that ben's alien time was up. With a bright flash of red light, Cannonbolt had transformed back into ben tennyson. Hey sonic, i've got an idea! You still have that emerald? Ben asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sonic asked as he revealed the red gem.

"Toss it over. I'm gonna try and use that chaos control again." Ben replied

"You sure about that? Tails asked. I think we just got lucky last time.

"Well it's better than standing here waiting to be killed! Ben argued. Sonic nodded and tossed the red chaos emerald over to ben. But this caused him to be the mech's current target as it charged for ben at an even faster pace. Ben only stood his ground and held the chaos emerald high above his head. Eat this ya pile scrap! Chaos...He began as to tails' shock, the small gem began to surge with chaotic energy. ..CONTROL!" He finished as the light consumed ben as he disappeared. When ben reopened his eyes, he saw that everything had stopped moving. To ben, time had completely stopped.

"No way..." He said making sure that everything had frozen in place. Two people about to enter a nearby resturaunt, a dog barking at a hissing cat, even the screeching of a toddler. I've got time powers! Ha ha this is so awsome. He shouted as he thought of everything he could do with him being faster than anything else. But, unbeknownst to ben, the effects of chaos control were only temporary. Even now, everything started moving again. Especially the battle sneaker about to cut the hedgehog in half. Before everything moved again, ben had pushed sonic out of the way of the mech's attack. When time started again, the mech had ended up on the other end of the road.

"Huh?" It asked in shock as it quickly stopped trying to procces what just happened.

"Sonic,now! While it's not looking!" Tails shouted. Sonic had dashed off and attempted to use spin dash on the machine's backside. But the robot heard his scream and turned to block sonic's attack with it's energy sheild forcing him back. But he wasn't done yet. Immediately after sonic landed, he literally started to run circles around the battle sneaker. The mech tried to attack, but it couldn't get a single hit in. Soon, sonic had began stirring up a blue tornado that had enough force to lift the robot into the air. W-what is this?" It asked as it tried to escape using it's rocket jets. But sonic's tornado was displacing too much air caausing difficulties with it's flying.

"Now! Sonic wind!" The hedgehog shoueted as the currents of air turned into sharp blades formed from his own energy. The blades had sliced through the mech as it started taking multiple damage. It's energy sheild was now rendered useless as the wind blades were too much for it to withstand. As sonic had skided to a halt, the robot began to descend to the ground. It's over! Sonic said as he leaped into the air and preformed his trademark spindash attack right through the torso of the robot. Seconds later, the battle mech known as the battle sneaker had imploded causing a huge explosion. Sorry, better luck next time. Sonic said as he waved his finger in an (uh-uh-uh) motion.

"Well, looks like your plan worked ben. Said tails. But what about the flash drive?"

"Right here! Ben said pulling the drive out of his pocket. Let's see what dexter can find out with this little guy." And speaking of dexter, we now join him on his solo mission to gather info around station square.

(Dexter's P.O.V )

"Alright. If i can convince the president that our intentions are good, then that should take care of the...huh?" Dexter said when he suddenly saw a shadow fly several meters above him. What have we here? Glasses, zoom in by fifty percent. As commanded, tiny zoom lenses activated on dexter's glasses allowing him to get a clearer picture of the shadowy figure. It had revealed to be danny's clone danielle!

Danielle?! Just where is she off too? Dexter first thought that he should just make himself scarce and hide until danielle was gone. Then again, this could be an oppurtunity to gain some intel on what they're planning. Activating chameleon mode. Dexter said as he pressed the d shaped buckle on his belt. In a matter of seconds, dexter was completely invisible to the naked eye and continued to follow danielle unoticed. Dexter had followed her to a skyscraper on the west side of town. As she landed on the roof of the building, dexter had landed several paces behind her and took cover behind an air vent. He had kept a close watch on the ghost girl as she had took out a cell phone from her left pocket. She had dialed in a ohone number and put the phone to her ear. It rung a few times before someone answered on the other end of the line.

"Hello? ?" She asked.

"What?! Dexter gasped quietly maintaining his cover.

"Who is this?! How did you get this number?" The president asked over the line.

"That dosen't matter right now. Your in great danger!" She said with a fake tone of seriousness. "You know those boys who appeared in the city yesterday? Their in leayge with the rouge hedgehog. They're planning to overthrow the city! And they're going to use the power of the chaos emeralds to do it!

"What?! That can't be possible! The president shouted in disbeleif. Sonic and his friends have saved station square on countless occasions. Why would he suddenly choose to do this sort of thing?

"You think he actually cared about this city? Danielle asked. He only came here to reclaim the chaos emeralds. And he dosen't care who gets in his way. The hedgehog recently allied with those boys you saw fighting in the city. They obviously have the same goal. Or did you not see the recent aftermath their battle? She asked flashing back to the recent destruction that was caused during the last fight. Since she was in it, she could describe every detail. There was a small moment of silence. Not yet knowing the identity of shadow, the president assumed that sonic was the same hedgehog that was the cause of the recent thefts and deaths in station square. Yet sonic had also saved the city many times before. Why would he suddenly turn to a life of crime?

"If you value your city and the people who live in it, then i suggest you take care of sonic and his accomplises as quickly as possible. I hope you make the right choice. With that danielle had cut the communication.

"Okay, i think that takes care of my part for now. She said as she pocketed her cell phone. Only thing left to do is set back and wait for my cue." With that, danielle had flew off.

"Why that little...Ugh! Dexter said bawling up his fist. "She beat me to the punch! Now what am i supposed to do?! Dexter asked himself holding his chin contemplating his next move. (Sigh)Might as well check in with the others. Dexter had took out his communicator from his pocket. He first checked in with sonic, tails and ben. Ben had took out the communicator and recieved the call.

"Ben, how are things on your end?" He asked.

"Great. We ran into a bit of trouble here and there, but we got that flash drive. Ben replied flashing the flash drive on the screen.

"Excellent. Meet me back at thorndyke manor. I can't wait to see what's stored on that flash drive.

"Hey, what did you do anyway? Sonic asked.

"I thought i'd go have a talk with the president and try to better help our position so we wouldn't have to constantly sneak about."

"And how did that turn out?" Ben asked.

"I regret to say that danny's cousin beat me to the punch. Now we're registered as fully wanted criminals." Dexter said angrily. I suggest you get out of there before...suddenly, dexter's voice was drowned out by the multiple sirens that were hastily approaching the three.

"Stop! Hands in the air!" Shouted a policeman stepping out of the car and pointing a loaded pistol at sonic, tails and ben. "I think that's our cue. Chaos control!" Ben shouted as he had once again activated the teleportation ability of the emerald. In an instant, the three were back in front of the thorndyke manor.

"Took ya long enough." Johnny said standing at the front doors of the mansion.

"Johnny? When did you get back? Ben asked

"Just a while ago. Turns out the robot-making machine was already taken care of by the time i got down there. He said pointing to the echidna.

"I take it your knuckles? Ben asked.

"Yeah. And your the kid with the wierd watch on his arm.

"The very same." Ben answered.

"Now we just have to wait on the others. Ben said as he walked towards the house.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't sonic and his meddlesome friends." Said a voice that was sonic was all too familiar with. Evryone turned to see sonic's long-time rival and arch-nemises, Dr. Ivo eggman robotnik floating in a flying machine that looked like half of an egg-shell. Eggman seemed to complete that image. He was accompinied by shadow the hedgehog.

"Huh, no wonder he's called eggman. Johnny said forming the image in his head.

"Hey! It's that fake hedgehog again! Ben said pointing at shadow.

"Best check your eyes kid. If anyone's a fake around here, it's him. Shadow replied pointing at sonic.

"I'll make you eat those words." Sonic growled getting ready to attack.

"What are you doing here eggman?" Ben asked preparing to activate the omnitrix.

"Why elementary my dear boy. I'm here for that pretty little rock your grasping onto. Eggman pointing to the emerald ben had in his hand. Now if you would be so kind as to hand it over...

"No way. Said ben holding it behind his back. We've seen what you've done wth these things.

"I'm sorry, but i'm afraid i'm not giving you a choice. Shadow? said eggman as he motioned to shadow.

"Right. Shadow replied as he took out the green chaos emerald. Chaos...

"Not this time!" Ben shouted as he charged towards the black hedgehog in hopes of stoping him.

"Control! Shadow finished as the emerald surged with chaotic energy. Meanwhile, jake, chiro and danny were returning to the city with their newest addition sabrina.

"So sabrina, how'd you end up in this world anyway?" Chiro asked to sabrina who was currently flying upside down while holding her arms behind her back. It's pretty obvious that your not from here just by looking at you. Are you a fairy?" Hearing that, sabrina started to have flashbacks. She had cringd a bit reminescing about those old times.

"Half-fairy actually. She began. I don't like to think about it."

"Ah, sorry. Chiro replied with a worried look.

"As for how i ended up here..." She began before the others suddenly spotted ben, sonic, tails, dexter and johnny knocked out on the ground.

"What happened?! Chiro asked before spotting eggman and shadow. Hey, isn't that...?

"The black hedgehog that appeared back in the mountains. The one who's been framing sonic. But how did could he take them all down by hemself? The four had landed right behind shadow and eggman.

"Ah, now the gang's all here." Eggman said turning to them.

"You must be doctor eggman. Said chiro.

"The one and only my dear boy. Eggman replied with a chuckle.

"What did you do to them? Danny asked with his eyes glowing bright green.

"I only came here to reclaim what was rightfully mine. Eggman replied as he flashed the red chaos emerald to them.

"Hey! That's ours! Jake shouted as he charged at eggman only to be punched by shadow and landed on the ground returning to his human form.

"Not anymore. Eggman replied. And from what shadow's told me, you have two more of these emeralds. Hand them over."

"In your dreams dork! Said sabrina charging two balls of light energy into her hands. Why don't you just try and take em'?"

"If you insist. Shadow, if you would be so kind?" Eggman asked. Shadow replied with a nod and used chaos control once again to stop time.

Shadow had quickly moved past the last standing heroes. when he got up to jake, he had made sure not to miss a beat when he struck him at binding speed.

Berfore time had resumed, he had summoned two yellow spears of energy. He had sent the 1st one at jake and the second one at sabrina.''

when time began to move again, jake was on the ground with bruises on him, but somehow shadow's attack only did little damage to sabrina.  
>"That's...really getting old..." said jake staggering to even move.<p>

"SIgh, you could have avoided this if you just coaperated politley.., oh well, shadow it's time we take our leave." said the evil scientist as he and the black hedghog as they made their exit.  
>"Fat bastard"... Mutterd sonic as he had got up on his legs again. "It's obvious we need to do something about that black hedghog, he's going to become a real hinderance if this continues."<p>

More importantly.. those guys now have all seven chaos emeralds, if we don't do something soon were going to have a egg shaped tyrant for president and i for one don't feel like being ruled by someone shaped like something you find off a breakfest menu" Said sabrina.

-A few minutes later, they were all inside healing from the attack-

"Hmm, so eggman now has all seven emeralds does he? Chuck asked folding his arms. This is bad. Now he has everything he needs to take over the world.

"What are we going to do now? Cream asked holding cheese close to her.

"What else? Sonic asked with a smirk. We stop him of course.

"How do you think we should do that?" Sabrina asked now in her street clothes from before.

"First, we need to take care of that eclipse cannon. Dexter began. Without that, eggman will lose all his power.

"Only problem is, that thing's up in space. And the only spaceship we have is back at mt. rushmore. Added danny. So right now we're stuck.

"Maybe not. Hopefully the flash drive that ben retrieved has some helpful data. Dexter said as he insserted the drive into his laptop. By the way, who's she? He asked looking at sabrina.

"Name's sabrina pratt. Sabrina answered.

"She escaped from the amazoness pirates brainwashing machine and somehow ended up in a crate at the ice cap. Jake added. And from what she's already told us, she's half-fairy.

"Another halfa to the team then? Dexter asked. A beep came from the computer indicating that the data transfer was a success. Done. Several numbers appeared on the screen as well as several pictures of a desert pyramid and multiple robots that strangely resembled eggman. This...these are the coordinates to eggman's base. So he's been hiding out in the desert all this time has he? Dextr said as he quickly scanned the information. There's even a secret space shuttle inside!

"Well, that takes care of the rocket issue. Said johnny. Looks like we're headed for egypt!

"Well,now that we know what are priority is, i suggest we begin as soon as possible. Dexter said as he closed his laptop.

Now that the maniacal dr. eggman has all seven chaos emeralds, the countdown for not just station square, but the entire world begins. Our heroes prepare to put an end to his plans as they begin to set out for the desert. The final confrontation draws near. Will they be able to stop eggman and the menacing hedghog who's been framing our blue hero? And what about the amozones pirates? Just what are they planning thats making them stay in the shadows for so long.  
>Could they be planning something more elaborate and just waiting for eggman to make his move? Whatever happens, a showdown is sure to follow.<br>WHo will win. Heroes,Villans, or pirates? Find out next time In Chapter 8:The great pyramid escape!


	8. The Great pyramid escape!

Greeting fellow readers and writers alike. As i promised, i shall be updating my stories more fuequently as possible. So without futher ado, let the story continue.

Previously on the bssc...

Our heroes decided to take a little break after the battle in the red mountain. But the break was short lived as action had called them to the front once more. Dexter had sent the others to different parts of the city to either investigate or shut down hidden operations. When danny, chiro and jake went to the ice caps, not only did they discover the remaining two chaos emeralds, but they also came across a young girl by the name of sabrina pratt who was one of the first to resist the pirates mind control tactics and escape. From what the pirates knew about her, she had unatural magic abilities that not even ben's cousin knew about. Seeing as she too had a quarrel with the pirates, she joined up with them in hopes of giving them their just deserts. But upon returning to the thorndyke house, they find themselves face to face with sonic's long time rival, dr. ivo eggman robotnik and shadow, the ultimate life form. Before they could do anything, shadow had used chaos control to stop them in their tracks and take the three emeralds our heroes possessed. Now, not only did they suffer yet another loss, but now the maniacal egg-head had all seven chaos emeralds in his possesion. Luckily, the battle was decided to be far from over as the flash drive that was obtained in area b contained data for eggman's secret base as well as a means to travel to the space colony ark and shut down the eclipse cannon. Can our heroes make it in the nick of time? Or will eggman reign supreme? The saga continues today on bssc!

Chapter 8: The Great pyramid escape!

We join sonic, ben, tails, knuckles, danny, chiro, johnny, jake and the newest addition, sabrina flying over the blistering egyptian desert. To conserve eenergy for later, ben was riding with tails in the x-tornado along with chiro and sonic who was standing on the left wing. Johnny had hitched a ride on jake's back, danny was flying in ghost form while sabrina was once again in the transformed state they met her in. Suprisingly, she seemed to be going faster then all of them as she was in the lead.

"So sabrina, how exactly did you end up here anyway? You never really got a chance to tell us before. Chiro asked with curiosity.

"Since your gonna keep bugging me about it, I might as well.", Sabrina said sighing, "Please no interruptions or I will not finish and you will be confusing yourselves."

-Flashback-

We close in on sabrina who is currently sleeping in an abandoned hotel. She manages to sneak into the building with little trouble. But as she was blissfuly lost to the world of slumber, she was not able to notice sonya who was spying on her through the window.

"It's such a sad sight to see someone like this. Maybe she would love to join us and get her revenge.", Sonya said smirking.

Sabrina kept on sleeping. Sonya opened the window and quickly gagged the sleeping girl and tied her up. To Sonya's never ending surprise, Sabrina didn't wake up.

"Must be a heavy sleeper.", Sonya said and dragged her off to the mountain base in Sonic's world

"Hey girls i'm back. Sonya said walking in. And i've found a new recruit. She said dropping sabrina. Let's just get her into the machine and...suddenly, sonya recieved an instant text message telling her to report back to hq on the saphire moons. Sorry girls, something just came up. I'll let you deal with her. Sonya said as she left.

Lilith looked at the girl who was moaning in her sleep.

"I love you mud pie.", Sabrina said in her sleep and smiled.

Lilith and Maya sweat dropped at the weird phrase. Lilith walked over and kicked Sabrina awake. This caused her to stir as she jumped into the air and landed in a defensive potion.

"I'M NOT YOUR LAB RAT!", Sabrina shouted as a result from waking up from a nightmare. When she opened her eyes, she saw where she was, "Did I teleport in my sleep again?"

Lilith and Maya looked at the girl in amusement. "One of our friends brought you here. Maya began. We are the amazoness pirates. Join with us, and you'll have the whole universe bowing to you. And those who oppose us, shall meet an early end to their exsistance.

Sabrina looked at the girls in shock at what she just heard. "Killing is wrong and sick! I'd rather sleep in the dumpster again than join the likes of you Amabutt Skunk Bag Freakettes!", Sabrina shouted and gave a death glare.

Maya jumped back startled by the deadly glare that just kept intensifying.

"Come on! Your going into the Rehabilitation chamber!", Lilith shouted and grabbed her by the arm.

"Let me go! I will turn you into slime if I have to!", Sabrina screamed.

Sabrina took in a deep breath and blew Maya back into a wall with a powerful jet stream.

"Ugh! You little tramp!", Lilith said as she knocked sabrina out with a sharp blow to the head.

Sabrina awoke with in a strange chamber with her hands and feet bound with a gag on her face.

"Let's get you reprogrammed.", Maya said and started it up.

Sabrina felt her memories starting to leave. Then something came over her that caused the memories to return and the machine started sparking. Sabrina then realized that her Asperger's was protecting her. She was at that moment ever so glad to have it. She kept on focusing on that she was an Aspie that was going to change how people viewed them. The machine's sparking grew even more intense until it blew up. Maya and Lilith stood there shocked.

"How?! Get her into another one!", Lilith said angrily.

With every chamber Sabrina was put in, Sabrina repeated the same thing. Soon all of the chambers were broken, overloaded, fried, and or short circuited. Maya and Lilith were so mad.

"Ha! You failed! NA NA NA! Now you have to kiss me!", Sabina sang pointing to her backside, "Go on and kiss it!"

Maya dragged Sabrina into a brain wave scanner. Lilith looked at the brain waves and saw they were different from the others.

"Maya. Come here. Your not going to believe this.", Lilith said.

Maya saw the brain waves.

"Everyone we had rehabilitated had the same brain waves. Why are her's different? These chambers are flawed or this girl has something that makes her resistant!", Maya said.

"Look at me!", Sabrina shouted and started doing something that looked like a dino dance with added sounds, "I call this dance, the Pooping Dinosaur!"

"This girl is crazy.", Lilith said, "Why does Sonya want this girl?"

Unknown to them, Sabrina's little dance was a mere distraction done by a duplicate. The real Sabrina was in fairy form, super gluing a chair to the ceiling and melting the wheels to the ceiling for support. Sabrina then made her finger glow with surreal multi color light and cut the wires that went to the chambers. She then lit one hand with a ball of light energy and blasted some light bulbs out. She accidently blew out to many and couldn't see. Maya and Lilith screamed at the sudden 'power outage'.

"Shed the night, Show the light!", Sabrina chanted and light filled the room around her.

Maya and Lilith saw Sabrina fluttering around destroying power cables to some of the brainwashing machines.

"STOP!", Maya shouted tried blasting her with her plasma rifle.

Sabrina threw up a shield that looked like a spectrum and made a sound that would belong to a battery operated screw driver. The sound repeated when the blast hit the shield. The shield absorbed the blast. Sabrina smirked.

"Can't you see this is a Space Time Continuum shield? It has a prism like membrane coating that allows me to control what comes in and out. I'm sure you nut brains can't even figure out your surrounded.", Sabrina said smirking.

"We're the only ones here you retard!", Lilith shouted.

"I'M NOT A RETARD!", Sabrina screamed unleashing a powerful jet stream from her mouth along with her hand igniting with white fire.

Sabrina sent a fire blast at Lilith and Maya sending them back. She laughed at the funny poses they were in when they landed. Sabrina then opened a surreal multi color portal and jumped in.

"HASTA LUEGO LOSING SUCKERS!", Sabrina shouted as she got pulled into the dimensional portal, "THAT'S SPANISH FOR YA!

After a ride through the portal's limbo, the other end of the portal spit her out into a crate. Sabrina got an idea and got out a marker and sticker and wrote 'To: Miami' on the sticker and slapped it on to the side and hopped back into the box and closed it. She then went to sleep, unaware that Danny and his friends were in the main area of the same cave.

-Flashback end-

After sabrina told her story, the others mixed looks of curiosity, confusion, and concern. "How's that? Satisfied? Sabrina asked looking back at chiro.

Uh...i guess. He said But of course this only raised more questions. But chiro decided to save them for another time seeing as he didn't feel like being on the recieveing end of another death glare. Soon enough, the group had reached the pyramids.

"We're here! Dexter saud as they began their descent. The place was littered with stone remnants that made make-shift platforms for the flying-impared to use. A short ways away from them was a large pyramid that was bigger than the others.

"So, eggman's base is here huh? Jake asked. How do we get in?

"Let's knock on the front door? Knuckles said eagerly as he punched his fists together.

"As fun as that sounds, i think we may need to find the door first. Dexter said using the zoom function on his glasses. Hmm...no...no...no... Dexter said as he scanned the pyramid for any sign of entry. He searched for another three seconds until he finally spotted the entrance. Eureka! Wait...who is...Dexter said as he suddenly saw rouge enter the pyramid through the secret entrance.

"What do you see?" Ben asked

"A bat returning to her cave." Dexter said deactivating the zoom function.

"That bat girl? Jake asked. What's she doing here?! At the mention of the words 'bat girl' knuckles blood had boiled to the brim. Without warning, knuckles had dashed off towards the pyramid.

"Knuckles?!" Tails asked in suprise.

"What was that about? Johnny asked scratching his head

"If i had to guess, i'd say there's bad blood between him and the bat. Said chiro.

"Hey! Shouted sabrina from the air causing everyone to look up. You guys gonna stand around like mummies all day or are you comin'? She asked as she flew off towards the pyramid.

"Heh, you heard the little lady. Let's go! Said sonic as he dashed off towards the pyramid as well.

Dexter let out a sigh before he and the others headed towards the pyramid.

-Meanwhile, back at the ice cap zone,-

Rose, sonya and demona had arrived to check on the project that was underway in the mountain. Upon arriving, the saw that the machine they were building was still in tact save for the broken containers.

"All right, who's job was it to look out for intruders? Rose asked as everyone turned their attention to the blond.

"What? I was on break. She said with her hands raised.

"No matter. By the looks of it, they didn't find what we were really working on. Rose replied as she walked over to the laser-like machine and pressed a button. As steam escaped from the machine, a small compartment door opened to reveal another chaos emerald. But unlike the others, it wasn't green, yellow, blue or red. This emerald was pitch-black. It levitated in the air as an evil purple aura enveloped it.

"Let them keep the chaos emeralds. Now that we have this...demona said as she took the dark emerald from the slot. We'll have all the power we need. Demona seemed like she was in a trance possessed by the emerald's power. The dark emerald. Twice as strong as the original. Now, if we can just make more of these bad boys..

"Calm down, demona.. Said sonya snatching the emerald from her snapping her out of her trance. We need to test this first before we can use it. And i know just the guinea pig.

-Eggman's pyramid base-

The heroes traveled through the chambers searching for the room that was sure to have contained eggman's tech. They had soon arrived in an open room with a large circular platform and a huge opening in the middle. On the other side was a door with eggman's face imprint carved into the door. Beneath that was a keyhole.

"Wonder what this room was used for?" Said ben as he looked around. Johnny had walked to the edge and looked down only to find a large pool of quicksand below.

"I'm going to take a guess and say this was probably used as a death chamber. He said. Upon reaching the door, dexter tried to see if there was an alternaative way to opening it.

"Curses, it seems we may need to find the key to procced. Dexter said scratching his chin.

"Heh, i've got the key right here! Knuckles said delivering a strong punch to the door. A few seconds had past, yet nothing happened. Huh? Knuckles asked dumbfounded. He continued to punch the door trying to break in, but none of his attempts were successfful as only a few noticable scratches appeared on the surface.

"Sorry knuckles, but i'm afraid that won't work. Dexter began The door looks like it's stone, but really, it's only painted to disguise itself among the rest of the pyramid. No, we'll need to find the key first before we go after eggman.

"Well knuckles, guess that's your cue!" Sonic said patting the echidna on the back.

"Why do i have to do it?" Knuckles asked

"Come on, why not you? A job like this should be a walk in the park for the world's greatest treasure hunter!" Said sonic. Knuckles was about to argue, but then the words 'world's greatest treasure hunter' began to replay in his mind. Soon he grew a small smirk.

"Heh, of course. Just wait, i'll have that key back before you know it." Knuckles said as he ran off for another section of the pyramid.

"Sabrina, why don't you go help knuckles? Dexter asked. If the pirates are somewhere in another part of the pyramid, then he'll need some back up ."

"Right. I'll make sure he stays out of troublee. She said before flying off in the same direction as knuckles.

"Uh dexter, you think it was a good idea sending her to go with knuckles?" Asked chiro

"I'm seventy-five percent sure they'll be fine. Besides, the girl hasn't exactly earned my trust yet. Dexter said in a serious tone.

"You don't trust her? Jake asked She said she was on our side.. Jake said

"I apologize, but it will take motre than imple words to convince me. Dexter replied. How do we know for sure that she's working as a mole. It wouldn't be suprising..

"Dexter, the girl is only twelve years old. Danny argued.

"That's true danny. But tell me, how old is your cousin danielle now? Dexter retorted.

"That's different! She deliberately tried to shoot us and that was because she was brainwashed! Danny shot back.

"I'm only saying what we're all thinking. Believe if you want, but i'll decide when i can trust her completely.

Meanwhile, knuckles and sabrina traveled down a corridor soon passing into a room with machinery.

"Now, if i were a key, where would i be? Knuckles asked himself looking about his surroundings.

"Maybe on a key ring? Sabrina asked

"very funny. Knuckles groaned. As sabrina was looking in every nook and cranny they could find, they began to become frustrated. Soon enough, sabrina found a dark cave. More importantly, she saw sonya and rose walking into the cave and immediately went after them. Do you have any idea where they key might-. Knuckles began when he suddenly noticed sabrina's absence. Hey! Where'd you go? A pink glow eminated from sabrina as she changed form. In a matter of seconds, she had shrunk down to the size of a fly and began to follow them without making a sound. The two soon arruved in a room that was "like the other room' it was spiral in construct. Several heiroglyphs were enscriped on the the stone column. Most of which consisted of a large ghost.

"Why are we in this dump? Demona asked. If we needed to test out that dark emerald, then why didn't we head to the city?

"The captain's orders were to test it's abilities here. Rose answered. Plus, she told us that we were not to kill unless someone were to try to resist us.

"Your such a bore you know that? Demona asked. Your always following the rules.

"And your not. Rose retorted. Keep this up and you'll be back at the h.q. working as a grunt. She finished as she raised the dark emerald high into the air. The emerald had started to pulse with dark power as black electricty was shot from the emerald all around the area. Sensing this as an oppurtunity, sabrina had quickly regrew to her normal size and shot rose in the back with a ball of light causing her to drop the emerald. Yet it did not stop seending out dark energy.

"Oh great, it's the bug. Demona hissed drawing her longsword.

"Don't call me bug! Sabrina said charging more light energy into her hands. But just as she was about to square off against rose and demona, the whole chamber began to rumble.

"Thorn, what's happening?! Demona asked as rose got up. They all turn their attention to the dark chaos emerald that was sinking into the ground. As soon as it disappeared, a white portal had opened up in the side of the stone column. Out of the coulmn appeared a large white and blue ghost that had beady red eyes and large blue teeth.

Boss: KING BOOM BOO

RAAAAAAAAH! The ghost shouted.

"What the hell is this?! A ghost? Demona asked

"Let's go demona. We'll let the fairy deal with this. Rose said as she activated her teleporter device transporting the two of them out of there leaving only sabrina to face the ghost. The spirt had her down as it showed a large toothy grin before breathing a burst of fire.

AAAAAAAAAAH! She screamed with an ear-splitting pitch. The pitch was so loud that it echoed throughout the entire pyramid alerting knuckles and the others.

"Damn! What the heck was that?! Jake asked holding his ears.

"By the sound of that scream,i'd say that it was sabrina. Ben answered. Suddenly, a blue mist had escaped from danny's mouth.

"And she's not alone either. There's a ghost in their with her." Said danny.

"Follow that scream!" Said ben as he and the others began running to her aid. Being the closest to the area, knuckles had found his way to the room first. Knuckles had found sabrina fighting against the giant ghost throwing multiple balls of light at it. But none of them seemed to affect it. Sabrina had blocked any fire attacks it tried to use with her space/time continum sheild.

"A ghost?! Knuckles asked in suprise. Knuckles had jumped and glided to the fight and immediately tried to punch it. But all he did was pass right through it landing on his face.

"You idiot! Sabrina shouted. Anything physical will just pass right through it.

"Well exccuse me for trying to help! Knuckles spat back. As the two argued, the ghost had breathed another stream of blue fire. The two had jumped out of the way avoiding the fire. But the ghost continued to chase them at an amazing pace.

"Leave us alone! Sabrina shouted as she tossed two other light balls at the ghost. The two had again missed, but one of the stray light attacks had struck the ceiling letting in a ray of sunlight. When the sunlight hit king boom boo, he had cringed in pain and quickly phased into the wall. This had suprised them both.

Hey, did you see that?" Sabrina asked

"Yeah..." Knuckles replied You thinkin' what i'm thinkin'?

"Time to let the sunshine in!" She said as king boom boo reappeared behind them.

"Mremre mremre!" The ghost screamed while it began to act like pac-man and attempted to chomp the two. While the battle with the ghost continued, everyone else had arrived.

"Woah! That thing's huge! Danny screamed. While the ghost was about to chomp them again, it suddenly stopped before it touched the ray of light that had appeared earlier.

"Heyu guys, this ghosts can't stand sunlight! Start shooting holes in the roof! Sabrina shouted as she did just that.

"Right!" Said tails as he fired several missiles to the roof causing more and more rays of light to cut the darkness of the room. With so much light around, the ghost had dissappeared into the wall and reappeared behind the others.

'Oh shit! Ben screamed as they all dodged the ghosts' sneak attack.

"So you don't like sunlight huh? Well how about a little heatblast?! He said as he activated the omnitrix and sought to transform into the pyronite alien life form. But like most times, ben had transformed into a different alien than what he wanted. The alien had a black and white color scheme. He had one green eye and two that antennae had gold colored plugs on the end of them. He had four fingers instead of five as well as a long tail that were each adorned with gold plug attatchments as well.

"Feedback? Ha! I almost forgot he was in there! Said ben. "What can this guy do? Jake asked

"Just watch." Ben as feedback replied as he aimed his hands and king boom boo and shot several bolts of electricity. The electric attack had paralyzed the ghost as it shouted in pain. Now! While i got him distracted!" He shouted. Johnny and jake tossed fireballs at the ceiling, tails once again fired multiple missiles, danny had used his ecto-enrgy beams, and chiro used monkey fu. The combined attacks of our heroes had made a new skylight in the pyramid.

BWAAAAAAAAAAAAA! The ghost screamed as the sunlight burned him like acid. Soon, the ghost started shrinking until it was no taller than a puppy. Turns out that it grew whenever it was under the cover of darkness. The heroes had all gathered around the now immobile ghost.

"Huh, dosen't look so mean now. Jake said with a smirk. So what do we do with him?"

"I think i can answer that. Said danny whipping out a handheld device that seemed to look like a thermas for holding soup. It had green circutry aroundd the brim and a small cup like cap.

"Your going to feed it soup?" Sabrina asked. Danny simply rolled his eyes as he had removed the cap and pointed the thermas at the now shruken spirit. A bright green and white enrgy beam shot from the thermas and trapped the ghost preventing it from escape. The tiny ghost struggled to gte free as the beam started to retract into the thermas taking the little king along with it. Danny had quickly capped the thermas succesfully capturing the ghost.

"Ah! A device made to capture hostile spirits. Ingenious. Commented dexter. Yet, ironic considering your half-ghost."

"Yeah. You can thank my parents for that. Danny said as he pocketed the thermas. As i've told you before, ghosts were a common problem in my town after the accident.

"You mean...your home was haunted?" Sabrina asked quivering at the thought of multiple ghosts running around.

"Not exactly. You see, my parents were obsessed with ghosts. My father mostly. Danny began. During his college years, he tried to and i quote "bust open a wall into the ghost dimmension." His experiment had backfired twice. And it resulted changing two people. You can already guess by my powers that i'm one of those two.

"Then, who's the other one? Ben asked.

"Some fruit loop named vlad masters. Said danny. An eccentric billionare who constantly tried to either get me to join him in his quest for power or date my mom."

"Gross!" Ben said disgusted.

"I know. I had the same reaction." Danny said. But it was more of an ew. The fruit loop was colloge buddiees with my parents and was the first one that had his life altered by my dad's invention. Years later, he created an alter-ego calling himself vlad plasmius.

"So you weren't the first half-ghost in town were you?" Johnny asked

"Nope. The nut even tried to have me killed more than once. Danny continued. He even tried to turn amity park against me more than once."

"Sounds like a total jerk." Said sabrina.

"He is. But at least i don't have to worry about him right now. Which reminds me, weren't we looking for something? Danny asked. Suddenly, a small silver object had fell from the ceiling and bounced off of danny's head. OW! What was-? Danny asked picking up the object. When he got a closer look at it, he saw that it was the key to the door. It had the same eggman logo as the door did.

Hey look! It's the key! Said tails.

Good. Now can we please get out of here? This place is starting to give me the creeps. Sabrina said shaking,

"What's the matter? You scared? Ben asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Pfft, i ain't afraid of no ghosts! Sabrina stated with a serious look. Or halff-ghosts. She said turning to danny. As everone began to leave, ben had looked back to find the dark emerald used to summon the ghosts. Before he could say anything, the emerald had broke aprat and disintigrated. Ben just shrugged it off and walked away while hiding a bit of curiosity.

As ben had left, demona and rose had leaped down from the ceiling above.

"Well, that was a waste! Demona spat angrily. All it did was bring back a ghost.

"Not entirely demona. Rose argued. The regular chaos emeralds only enhanced the user's abilities. None of our information shows that they have the power to bring someone back to life. I'd say the test was a success. Now. we need to see how it enhances machines.

'Well i'd hate to break it to ya, but in case you weren't paying attention, the emerald got destroyed after they took down that ghost. Siad demona.

"Not to worry. I made sure to record the data from the emerald so that we could make more."

"You just have an answer for everything don't you?" Demona asked folding her arms.

After inserting the key into the door, it had opened up revealing a hallway lined with lit torches.

"Whew. That was pretty rough. Knuckles said wiping the sweat from his brow.

"The door is open. Let's go guys!" Said tails. Suddenly, the eggman's voice could be heard throughout the room.

"You little theives! Did you really think you could make it out of here alive?" A secret door had opened up revealing eggman in a land version of his floating chair.

"Come and get some eggman!" Sonic said as he got ready to attack.

"Come to get your beating yourself, eggy? Ben taunted.

'Foolish child! Did you really think i'd just sit by and let you ruin my plans?! Said eggman. None of you will see the light of day again. I call on you to destroy these pests! Come out my servant! Eggman shouted. Just as the before the battle with king boom boo, the chambeer began to rumble.

"Oh come on! Not this again. Said johnny as he tried to hold his ground. Suddenly, a largee stone hand had shot out off the quicksand beelow and grabbed onto the ledge of the platform.

"Woah! Sonic gasped in shock as out of the sand rose a giant egyptian golem with a pharoh's head piece.

"Great. Another giant. Said chiro. It's times like this that i wish i still had the super robot.

"Well, at least it's not a ghost!" Sabrina said as she tossed two balls composed of light energy at the golem. The golem had blocked the attack with it's left hand rendering it useless. Okay, light won't work, how about a little fire? She asked as she made several signs with her hands before tossing two fireballs at the giant. golem. But the fireballs had no effect,. they only did a scratch on the golem's surface. "Oh come on! what's with my magic not working?" sabrina said becoming irritated.

"It's not your magic that's the problem, began dexter as he got beside golem is obviously been here for a long time. Getting through that rock armor is going to be almost impossible. we need to find another way to damage it." Look out, it's attacking again! the golem had put it's two fists together and was smashed them down twoards the platform where dexter and sabrina were standing.

They managed to dodge the attack, but the platform where the golem had attacked had became weaker.

"That's not good" said johnny

"Ok, we gotta end this soon." If this continues, we'll be sent to the bottom." said chiro.

But how are we going to beat it? There aren't any weakpoints on this thing." Said ben as he dodged another one of the golem's attacks. As the battle continued, tails had noticed a device on the top of the golems head.

"Hey, what's that on top of the golem's head?" tails had pointed to the top of the golem's head where danny and jake could see and saw a small device with electricity coming from it. ' What... is that thing"? asked jake now curious. "Could it be the thing controlling the golem? asked danny.

"Only one way to find out", DRAGON UP! said jake as he was again enveloped in blue flames and transformed from Jake long to the american dragon.  
>Yo ben, danny, mind giving me some cover? I think i got a plan. "You got it! it's time for four arms of fun!" said ben as he slammed down the omnitrix as he transformed into one of his classic aliens four arms. This time when the golem tried to attack with his fist, fourarms was able to stop his attacks with two of his four arms. Take this ya Boulder! Yelled danny as he started throwing a succsecion of ecto plasma blasts at the face of the egyptian golem. They wern't doing much damage but it was enough to draw the golem's attention away from jake who was flying up to the monolith's head.<p>

"Yep, there's deffinetly something up here.. wait a minute, is that..? jake asked himself as he saw an eggman mark on the bottom of the device. "So he is controlling the golem, it must have been voice command or something" said jake as he came into blasting range of the device.

"Alright, let's see if this works." jake had used his dragon fire and aimed it at the machine. it had did some heavy damage to the device and had caused the robot to spin around and lose it's balance for a while.

Alright, a direct hit! bellowed jake as he finally made some progress. Jake look out! yelled sabrina as jake did'nt see the golem about to sock him. "Huh? what? GAhhh!" jake was punched by the golem's left fist and was sent into the wall causing a small crater and had began falling to the quicksand downbelow.

"Jake! yelled tails and dexter as they saw jake knocked out. I got him. danny said as he flew down and quickly grabbed jake by his collar before he had fallen into the quicksand. Hey jake you ok? asked chiro. Ngh..yeah i'll be fine, but that thing knows how to deliever a mean punch, i gotta be more carefull. but that thing seems to be really tocuhy about that thing on it's head. i say we found our weak spot.

Is that so? asked sonic as he quickly got back to the group, well then i think i found a way to get up there. though i'll need a distraction.  
>"Tails, do you still have any extra missiles left? asked dexter. Yeah, i still got a good supply left. why? asked tails curious to what dexter was planning.<p>

Dexter had pressed a small button on his glasses turning them into his personal scanner. It looks like there seems to be 4 power modules inside of the golem. if we can hit at least one of them then platforms should come out of the golem's back. Wait how do you know... sabrina asked before dexter cut her off..

"Don't ask why, i'll explain later, right now we need to take this thing down. Right. Locked on target" said tails as he targeted the chest of the egyptian monolith.  
>"Sonic get moving!" said tails as he prepared to fire. we'll take care of things here. "Got it," said sonic as he quickly made his way to the back of the golem.<br>"Ok, let's see if this works. fire!" said tails as he fired the missiles at one of the target points on the golem. 5 missiles had hit one point on the golem. it was enough to reveal a power generator in the golem's design. So the geek was right, there are generators inside the golem. said sabrina as she began charging up her light magic.

Let;s take this thing apart. said chiro as he and sabrina rushed at the generator. Sabrina had fired 3 light energy balls at the target causing it to become fragile.  
>MONKEY KICK! screamed chiro as he finished off the generator with a kick of monkey energy. Alright, direct hit! Said tails as platforms with egyptian herioglyphigs on it began coming out of the golem's back. "The platforms, there they are!shouted fourarms as he was the first to spot the platforms. " That's my cue," said sonic as he quikly jumped on the platforms. he had managed to get up to the top of the golem and used his homing attack to deal another blow to the golem.<p>

This had caused the robot to stagger back again and proved that it could'nt take much more. Now! while it's down, yelled danny as tails had fired off another round off missiles. this time revealing all the remaining generators. on the golem. Let's finish him!yelled fourarms as he and chiro destroyed the second generator. My turn! yelled sabrina as she turned her light energy ball into a spear and chucked it at the third generator. Take that ya pile o rocks' sabrina said as she backflipped away from the golem. I call the last one!yelled johnny as he had shot a large fireball at the last generator. the explosion had obliterated the last generator .  
>Did that do it? asked chiro as he saw the golem not able to fight much longer. No not yet, the device on the head is still in tact. we need to take care of that thing first. Uh guys..? asked johnny, why's the huge rock dude opening it's mouth? What? said all of them as they noticed the golem charging up what seems to be dark energy. What eh hell?! yelled danny and fourarms as the golem had began charging a dark energy beam.<p>

Everybody get down! said chiro as everyone except danny and sabrina had dropped to the floor. We gotta stop that thing! yelled danny. Like i don't know that asked sabrina as she and danny had summoned a shield wich combined made a bigger shield.

The golem had fired a dark purple energy beam at the heroes, the sheilds were barely enough to protect them from the attack, but it totaled the wall of the pyramid as there was now a giant hole in it where the outside could be viewed. luckly the platform they were standing on were still safe. Whew...that was close, said johnny as he got up. what the hell was that thing? ask dexter?

"Does'nt matter, we need to take that thing down before it fires again and"... began fouramrs before they noticed sonic wasn't with them.

"Hey where'd go ask jake as they looked around.

Perhaps up there? said dexter as he pointed upwards where sonic was flipping twoards the control modeul.

How the...when did he...? asked danny baffled to see how sonic found the time to get ahead. He's sonic, nuff said. said fouramrs as he folded his arms.

"Terrrriiiiiaaaaaaaa" yelled sonic as he came in and kicked the modeul hard enough to let him flip back from it just in time before the explosion. the modeul was shattered and control over the golem as well. It was over as the golem began to fall apart and sank back into the quicksand.

Showoff...Said sabrina as she looked the other way. Sonic had landed back on the platforms where his allies were waiting.

You just love to make an entrance don't you? asked fourarms reverting back into ben tennyson.

"Heh, what can i say? That's just who i am! Sonic said with a grin. But the group had little time to celebrate their victory as they now heard a different voice in the room.

Rocket shuttle#1 preparing for takeoff in t-minus one twetny seconds.

"CRAP! Eveyone except sabrina said almost simultainiousley. They quickly rushed through the open door to find eggman's secret laboratory. Through there was a line of rockets and missles. They quickly identified the shuttle they needed because it was the one about to take off. Th!ey all hurridley boarded the space shuttle as it was down to ten. 10...9...8...7...Sonic was the last one to board the ship. ...6...5...4...3...The platforms built around the shuttle started to fall to the ground as steam escaped from the shuttle's igniting rockets. 2...1...Blast off! The top of the pyramid had opened up as the rocket blasted into the earth's atmosphere. Soon enough, after detatching thrusters, they were now in outer space. The final frontier. Chiro, dexter and ben weren't suprised since they've all traveled through space before. But sonic and his friends were amazed. But out of all of them, danny was the most impressd. Ever since he was younger, he always wanted to explore the vast reaches of space.

"Wow...never been this far out before. Said danny as he saw the earth get further and further away.

"Remember danny, we're not here for stargazing. Dexter reminded him. Our mission is to stop a maniacal madman from taking over the earth. And there's our destination. Dexter said as he spotted the soace colony ark up ahead. The top half of it looked like a moon while underneath that half was consited of machinery that made up eggmans' face. within what seemed to be eggman's nose was the dreaded eclipse cannon that he was planning on unleashing on station square if the president did not meet his demands.

"Can't this thing go any faster?! Knuckles asked complaining about the speed the shuttle was going.

"Maybe this button will do it. Sonic said as he pressed a green button to the far left of the steering device.. But they didn't go anywhere. The only thing it did was open the cargo bay which now had several green shards floating out of it.

"Sonic! What did you do?! Knuckles asked enraged seeing just what was being hold in the cargo bay.

"Relax knuckles. The only thing that was in the cargo bay were those peices of the master emerald.

"That's why i'm angry you idiot! Knuckles shouted as he shoved knuckles out of the driver's seat and immediately try to take control of the shuttle. But all knuckles was doing was causing the ship to spin out of control as it approached the ark at a dangerous pace.

"Woah! Take it easy knucklehead! Ben complained trying to hold on to his seat.

"This here ought to do it. Knuckles said as he reached for a red lever.

"Wait, no! Don't touch that lever! Sonic shouted. But knuckles didn't listen as he had pulled the lever as far back as he could. This caused the ship's last set of thrusters to ignite blasting them towards the ark.

AAAAAAAAH! Everyone screamed as it seemed as though they were going to crash straight into the colony.

Even though it wasn't how they expected, our heroes have arrived on the space colony ark. The only thing left to do is locate the eclipse cannon, find a way to somehow disarm it, and thwart eggman's schemes to give rise to his empire. But the best laid plans of mice and men often go awry. There will be more than one obstacle in their way before they can shut down the cannon. Will they succed? Or will they fall by the wayside? Next time...

Chapter 9: Confrontation on the space colony ark!


	9. Confrantation on the space colony ARK

Greetings and salutations to my loyal readers. Finally, after much needed work, we begin to close the book on this arc of the heroes story.

Previously on the bssc, our heroes traveled to the Egyptian desert to locate eggman's base and use his private space shuttle to travel to the space colony and shut down the eclipse cannon. But upon arriving, the heroes will find more than one obstacle standing in their way. The saga continues with

Chapter 9: Confrontation on the space colony ark!

Several minutes ago, Sonic s bull-headed friend and guardian of the master emerald, had sent the ship on a crash course with the side of the ark in a hasty attempt to recover the shards of the emerald. Thankfully, the group had crashed into an open docking bay door. Once the ship came to a screeching halt, the hatch had opened seconds before it fell off it's hinges. The group was slightly disoriented leaving the crashed shuttle. But as soon as the stars stopped spinning around their heads, johnny had shouted

What the heck was that for? You could have killed us!

"Well i'm sorry. But i had to retrieve the pieces of the master emerald." Knuckles shouted back. I just wasn't thinking at the time."

"Yeah, that seems to happen a lot." Sonic said jokingly. Knuckles was about to retort when he remembered what he needed to do.

"Whatever. I'm going to find the pieces of the master emerald. With or without your help." Knuckles said as he began to walk away.

"Hold on a minute! Chiro said stopping the echidna. Why don't i help? This master emerald seems pretty important for you to want and crash the ship.

"Hmph. Fine by me. Knuckles said as he and chiro began walking down the mid eastern corridor of the area. "'I'll contact you guys if there's any trouble." Chiro said before getting out of hearing distance.

"Why's he so obsessed with this master emerald anyway? Danny asked

"Well fill you in later. Right now, we've got a job to do. Said tails as he brought up a map of the space colony on his installed computer.

"That's right. We have to destroy that eclipse cannon. Without that, eggman won't have any way of seizing control of the earth.

"Someone designed that weapon to be impenetrable from outside attacks. Tails began. It's defense shields are too strong for any usual method of attack, so we'll have to find a way to destroy it from the inside. Tails continued as a small compartment opened revealing to everyone's shock a yellow chaos emerald.

"Is that a chaos emerald?" Sabrina asked in surprise.

"I thought there were only seven." Said jake.

"It looks like a real chaos emerald doesn t it? But it's actually a fake i made after researching the real chaos emerald. Said tails. It has the same wavelength and properties as the real emerald, but is actually less powerful than the real one. It's design is to reverse the energy field in the chaos emeralds and blow up. Even a machine can't tell the difference. I'll find the power supply and destroy it. Ben, you, dexter and jake follow me. Sonic, you and the others find the control room.

"I get it. So the plan is to switch the chaos emeralds when the machine has stopped right?" Sonic asked taking the fake chaos emerald.

"All right. Time to crack that egghead wide open! Ben said pounding his fist into his palm. With that, everyone had went their seperate wayss within the space colony. Unaware that dee dee and hayley were watching from the shadows.

"Heh, looks like the twerps have everything planned out. Hayley said with an evil smirk. C'mon. Time to send this train downhill. She finished as the two disappeared.

Time till eclipse cannon fire:2hours 15minutes remaining

-Eternal engine-

Ben, tails, dexter and jake ran through the maze-like corridors of the space colony in hopes of shutting down the ark's power supply. Of course a place important as that is always guarded by security. Several standard issue eggbots had rained down from above and aimed their guns ready to fire.

"I'll handle this! Dexter said as he pressed a button on the left strap of the backpack he had brought along. In an instant, dexter was piloting a grey mechanical suit... He had began striking the robots one after another and finished the last few off with laser blasts from the palms of the suit.

"Huh. I was wondering why you brought a backpack up here." Jake said as they continued onward to the power core. After they continued, they came across several pools of radioactive waste. Of course, this was not a very difficult task as they easily traversed the pools of dangerous waste with their methods of flight. They had continuously blasted through till they came to a section of the ark that had several doors attached to the floor. Just as ben was about to toss another fireball at the robot, dexter had stopped him.

"Ben wait! Don't throw that!" He shouted.

"Why? Ben asked as he raised a fire shield to block the laser fire from the floating robots.

"Those doors are air locks! Dexter shouted. Blow one of those up, and you could risk getting us sucked into outer space. And with your fireballs having the ability to implode upon contact, I d say it would be best if you hold back around these places.

"Oh. Right. Ben replied. Dexter had took care off the robots while avoiding opening an air lock by accident. Allowing the four of them to continue onward to the power supply.

-Outside surface of the ark-

Chiro and knuckles were exploring the outside of the ark searching for the pieces of the master emerald that flew out of the cargo hold in the space shuttle earlier. Already, they had found all but two pieces of what had escaped. T

"It looks like we've almost got all of them. Knuckles said sighing with relief. If only that blue idiot hadn't released them in the first place.

"Hey knuckles, what is the master emerald anyway? Chiro asked. And why is it in pieces?" Knowing that the master emerald was nearly restored, he was in a slightly better mood.

"The master emerald is a gem of great power. He began as he held a piece of the master emerald in his hands. The master emerald unifies the energy of the seven chaos emeralds. Whenever they get out of control, the master emerald have the power to stop them. The servers are the seven chaos. Chaos is power. And power is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the chaos.

"Whoa...i didn't know it was that important." Chiro said taken aback by this new information. So...how did it get into pieces? Knuckles growled in anger as he flashed back to the moment where the master emerald shattered.

"It was three days ago. It was the first time i confronted the bat girl.

-Flashback-

We see knuckles in a desert ruin face to face with rogue the bat. In between the two is the master emerald before it was shattered. It seemed to be a much larger version of the green chaos emerald.

"You just don't know when to give up do you? She asked glaring him down. Why don't you just give it up?"

"What are you talking about? That emerald belongs to me! Got that bat girl? Knuckles argued. The master emerald contains special energy that neutralizes the energy of the chaos emeralds. That make it very powerful-what?! He asked dumbfounded as he saw the emerald get carried away by a certain egghead.

"Hey! That's mine you thief! Rogue spat.

"Look who's callin' who a thief." Said knuckles.

"I came here following the signal of an emerald. If I m not mistaken, this is the master emerald is it not? Eggman said as he began to fly off.

"Eggman!" Knuckles shouted enraged.

"Hmm..so that's doctor eggman. said rouge.

"No matter. I'm sure i can find some use for it. So I ll just take it with me. So long knucklehead. Eggman gloated as he began to fly away with the master emerald in his grasp.

"Not if i can help it!" Knuckles said before crouching down, then launching himself into the air and smashed the emerald with one punch.

"Nooooo!" Rouge shouted seeing a gem as beautiful as that shattered into dozens of pieces and scattered to unknown locations. Rouge had froze in place for a few seconds before proceeding to choke knuckles by the neck.

What the hell was that for? And what did you do with my emerald?! The bat girl asked in rage.

"First of all, i did that to prevent the master emerald from being stolen. Said knuckles. If it's in peices, i can restore it. Second, that's not your emerald.

"Hmm, doesn t matter now. I suppose I ll just have to look into it once i get back to the base. Eggman mumbled as he flew towards a pyramid base. As rogue watched eggman fly away, all she had left to say to the emeralds guardian was...

"I despise anyone who takes my treasure from me. All the world's gems are mine to keep. She finished as she began to fly away.

"Well see about that bat girl!" He shouted just before she was out of sight.

-Flashback End-

And ever since then, i began searching for the pieces of the master emerald. But so far, I ve only managed to find almost half of the emeralds.

"You don't think that rogue mught have the other half do you?" Asked chiro.

"Heh. Funny. That was exactly what i was thinking. Said knuckles clenching his fists. I'll get back those pieces, even if i have to beat her to a pulp.

"Well, aren't you the gentlemanly type? Asked a familiar voice from a short distance between the two. They turn to see dee destruction holding a large piece of the master emerald in her hand.

"Your the girl from town!" Chiro stated remembering the first encounter he had with her. A rather bittersweet memory. Give back that piece of the emerald right now!" He demanded.

"Or what?" She asked tossing the shard up and down. If i remember correctly, even with three of you, you still couldn't defeat me last time.

"That's only because you got the jump on us! Things are gonna turn out a little differently this time. Chiro said getting into a battle stance.

"If you want to leave this place with all of your bones intact, i suggest that you hand over that shard right now." Said knuckles looking about seconds away from charging headfirst at her.

"You want it? Then come get it!" She said before she began to flee. With the near-to-zero gravity on the ark, her jumps took her across longer distances than normal.

"After her!" Knuckles shouted as he and chiro charged after the amazoness pirate. Chiro had attempted to shoot her down several times with his energy attacks. But none of them made contact creating a scenario familiar to the situation in town.

"It doesn t look like you've improved any since our meeting in town. She said as she stopped for a few seconds. But just then realized that knuckles was only mere inches away from giving her a left hook. She only barely dodged the attack and countered with a kick to the echidna's stomach. He floated in the air for a few seconds before he had been given a second kick to the face sending him crashing into a nearby meteor. But knuckles wasn't about to give up so easily as he shook off the crash and charged at her again. Just when she was about to rettaliate, chiro was about to strike her with a thunder punch to her back. She had flipped over chiro's shoulder's and pushed him foward causing him to butt heads with knuckles. Distracted by the current pain, they failed to notice that dee dee was trying to get away again.

"We're never going to catch her like this!" Said a frustrated knuckles. How are we supposed to catch her?" Chiro had noticed that dee dee was jumping far greater distances than she was able to preform back on earth. Chiro had jumped and levitated for a few seconds before landing.

"She's using the gravity to her advantage! Realized chiro. That's how she keeps getting away!

"So?" Knuckles asked.

"So, we play copycat and do the same! Chiro said before launching into the air with a great leap and jumped off of a nearby meteor to the top of the metal construct.

"Know i get it." Said knuckles as he imitated chiro and landed on a higher point than him. Let's go!" The two began leaping across the surface of the ark chasing down dee dee who was attempting to get away with the shard of the master emerald. Or was she? When she thought she had all but lost her two pursuers, she had dodged a close-ranged lightning kick courtesy of chiro. Only to be socked in the cheek by knuckles sending her back a few meters. Which was increased with a monkey fu attack from chiro. The combined forces sent her flying backwards almost sending her into outer space. But she still wouldn't let go of the shard. Chiro had jumped off the metal building, leaped off a meteor, and kicked her in the stomach sending her to crash land on a x-shaped platform surrounded by four separate service stations. She had got to her feet hiding the fact that she was pretty worn out from the fight.

"Okay dee destruction! It ends here!' Stated chiro. Give us the emerald before things start to get ugly.

"Interesting set of words chiro. She said as suddenly large laser protected gates had surrounded the area.

"So, no running away this time?" Chiro asked

"I only ran away last time because the situation called for it. She replied. This time, i plan on finishing what i started. She continued as she took out a dark emerald from her jacket pocket.

"A..chaos emerald?! There's no way! Said a shocked knuckles.

"Your right. There is no way! This is an artificial chaos emerald. But with one small catch. It's twice as powerful as the normal chaos emerald. As she rose the emerald into the air, it began sparking with dark energy. Soon the energy started to course through the girls body. A huge flash of light blinded the two preventing them from seeing what just happened. When the light dimmed, dee dee stood there, but now with a maliciously dark aura surrounding her body. He golden blond hair changed to the deepest shade of black. Her blue eyes now turned violet.

"Now...where were we?" She asked as she got ready to fight.

-Meanwhile in the main power supply room-

Ben had once again turned into feedback and began to drain the ark of it's power. Thousands of volts of electricity was being absorbed by one single alien to be used for later. The lights flickered on and off until the ark switched to it's power reserves.

"All right, ben. That should be enough for now. Said tails seeing the power supply almost completely drained of it's energy. After he finished draining, in a red flash of light, ben had reverted to his human form.

"That takes care of one problem. You think the others made it to the control room by now?" Ben asked dusting off his hands.

"This place is pretty big. Jake stated. Suddenly, a large explosion had shook the ark to it's core.

"Is that a yes? Asked tails.

"No, it's something different. Dexter answered. Dexter had refered to his small pda like device and scanned the area. There's a large energy reading centered on the outside. Around the storage unit. I think it's safe to say that there's someone else on the ark.

"Hey wait, chiro and knuckles are out there! Jake said in realization. The four had raced for the storage section of the ark.

-meanwhile, near the control room-

Sonic, johnny and danny had made it to the control room where the eclipse cannon was operated. It had an hourglass-like design with several pod like attachments at the top and in the middle were the seven chaos emeralds.

"Well, this is it. Said sonic as he began to move towards the seven emeralds."

"Hey, where'd sabrina go?" Johnny asked noticing her absence.

"She said that since we got things here, she was going to take care of eggman by herself." Sonic answered.

"Is she crazy? Danny asked. As a response to his answer, eggman's voice came over the intercom.

"Hello sonic. I trust that your enjoying your stay here? Eggman chuckled

"Say what you want egg-head. We're about to shut down this hunk of junK. You've got nothing on us! Johnny boasted confidently.

"Oh, I d beg to differ johnnathan. Eggman replied. Considering i caught your little friend here, i'd suggest you rephrase that last statement.

"Little friend?" Danny asked confused.

"Don't do anything he says. Destroy the cannon before it's too late! Sabrina shouted over the intercom.

"Quiet you little insect! Eggman shouted. Leave the chaos emeralds where they are and meet me in the observation deck or else. The roboticist threatened before cutting the communication.

"Great, now what? Johnny asked

"What do you think? Sonic asked with a smirk.

-Space colony storage area-

The group consisting of tails, dexter, ben and jake had all arrived at the service towers on the outside of the ark. But when they arrived, they saw an unconscious knuckles on the ground, chiro with several cuts and bruises and tears in his costume panting from exhaustion, and Dexter s sister Dee Dee still looking like she was ready for more.

"Dee dee? Is that you?" Dexter asked shocked at her appearance. This was no longer the sister he remembered.

"Hello, little brother. She answered in a malicious tone. The electric fences had deactivated after she snapped her fingers.

"What in the great cosmos happened to you?" He asked.

"An expected side effect from using the dark emerald. She replied as she held the evil version of the chaos emerald in her hand.

"Chiro, just what exactly went down here?" Asked jake.  
>"She...she led us here with a shard of the master emerald. We thought we had her cornered. And that's when she used that thing. Said chiro. That thing ha has given her dark powers. we didn t... stand a chance.. said chiro as he was beginning to pass out.<p>

"Ngh, stupid bitch cheap shoted us when we weren t looking, we could have had her... said knuckles still trying to act tough."  
>"You shouldn t be moving around to much, said Jake as he began to examine their injuries. If you move around too much it's only going to make it worse."<p>

What do you think we should do? asked ben, we can't leave them here, but we really can't get anywhere with her in the way can we?"

Dexter was only standing there silently as he continued to gaze into the corrupted eyes that used to be those of a sweet and loving girl.  
>Something wrong dexter? asked tails.<p>

Ben...tails...jake... take them and get out of here... now. said dexter as he began tightening his left fist.  
>"Dexter, you can't seriously be thinking of taking her on by yourself" said jake.<br>"That's crazy! Even knuckles and chiro didn t stand a chance, all of us needs to get out of here" protested tails.

"Look, she's my sister, it's my fault she's the way she is now, so do me the kind favor of letting me solve this "Problem" on my own." said dexter as he adjusted his glasses.  
>tch, he's not listening to reason". what do you suggest we do? asked jake.<p>

He seems pretty bent on doing this by himself, never took the dork for the stubborn type though. said ben with his arms folded. i guess we let him handle this.

Are you sure? I mean what if he.. ya know.. said tails beginning to worry.

It's no use trying to argue, he s determined to bring his sister back by his own hands, i don't think we should try stopping him said jake.  
>Look dexter, we'll let you take care of this one, but don't end up getting beaten to a pulp, can't save anyone if your dead said jake.<p>

yes yes, now get moving. the longer you delay the more time the cannon has time to charge. said dexter. tails could only nod as he began to run back towards the ark in his tornado. Ben had used four arms to carry chiro and knuckles to a safe area and jake and turned back into dragon form and flew away with the others.

Deedestruction could only laugh.  
>You really think I m going to let you escape? asked deedeestruction as she quickly rushed at the three trying to escape.<br>but dexter had blocked her path and used his alchemy to create a stone wall blocking her advance.

Sorry sister dear, but this confrontation is between us. So i really can't have you getting anyone else involved. said dexter smugly."  
>Honestly, do you really think you can take me on by yourself?<p>

I don t think sister, I know. Dexter replied. In fact ever since my birth, I ve known far more than you could ever comprehend.

You know, that s one thing I m not going to miss. DeeDee began as a dark aura began to surround her again. All you ever did was complain about how stupid I was and how much your intellect had far surpassed mine. Finally, I can shut that arrogant trap of yours once and for all.

If you think you can dexter started as he created a wrench out of the space-age material in the ark. Dexter had swung it around a few times before hefting the giant wrench over his shoulder. Then by all means, come at me! The minute dexter uttered those words, the electric fences went online once again.

Boss:Dee Deestruction

-The 13th struggle-

Dee dee had charged at dexter at an incredible speed ready to strike with a forceful kick. Dexter had raised his wrench and blocked the attack forcing her to jump back. She had then launched a left hook which was also blocked, but only distracted him from the kick to the gut knocking dexter back a few inches. He stopped himself before he got too close to the electric fence, but was then struck with a flying roundhouse knocking him to the ground.

Come on dex, get up! Stop actin like a punchin bag already. Ben shouted. But it was hard for him to comply as dee dee was not only feuled by the dark power of the emerald, but her lack of mercy made it hard for dexter to find an opening. All he could do was defend. But it proved to be unproductive as dee dee kept knocking him aside.

Heh, your nothing but talk little brother. Dee dee began as she charged dark energy into her hand. Or should I say, former little brother. She said as she brought down her hand to knock him out. At that moment, dexter smirked as he slammed his fist on a button on one of the service stations. Suddenly, the platform beneath them had opened up reveling a pool of magma. When the platform opened, the two were blasted high into the air.

Unprepared for this, dee dee was now focused on keeping from being tossed about. This however distracted her long enough to be struck by a heavy swing from dexter s weapon. The force sent her on one of the support beams holding the stations together. Dexter had landed on one opposite to dee dee s allowing him to face her.

Lucky shot. His sister spat. But don t count on that happening twice! She said as she jumped from her beam and motioned to strike dexter down with a sharp kick. But dexter had intercepted her attack with the opening in his wrench and forced her back. As she began her descent to the ground, dexter had leaped off his beam and motioned to strike his sister down. But dee dee had countered his attack by stopping it with both of her hands and delivering a kick to his side sending him spiraling into the wall creating a small crater. But dexter had to shake off the pain fast as he saw that she was charging again.

Before she got to close, dexter had clapped his hands together and transmuted the part of the station into a steel pillar forcing dee dee back to a lower beam. As he unstuck himself, dexter had safely landed on his feet back on the ground. Dee dee had leaped down from the steel beam and prepared to deliver another flying kick to him, but she was blocked by another quickly transmutated wall. When dee dee landed, several pillars shot up from the ground seeking to impale her. She had preformed numerous backflips to avoid becoming a shishcabob. But it was a trap as she was struck from behind again by her little brother.

Ready to give up, sis? Asked dexter smugly.

Hmph, you wish, DeeDestruction had said as she landed back on to one of the service stations and dexter had landed on the opposite.

I m done playing games with you, little brother she said before charging dark energy again. The ground started to quake as dark sparks of electricity began to surround her.

(This is bad, if she keeps feeding off that dark energy, then i ll have no choice but to use my trump card, and I really don t like the idea of using it) dexter thought to himself.

When deedestruction had finished charging she could only smirk as she disappeared from dexter s sight. What the is all he could say before deedee appeared in front of him in a matter of a second. She had deliverd a feircful blow that could of easily break one of dexter s bones.

He was launched into the air and sent through one of the nearby meteor s.  
>He could open his eyes fast enough to see she was coming again,<p>

He tried using his wrench to counter, but she had disappeared and quickly reappeared behind dexter delivering another blow behind him.

She had continue to repeat the motion until she was attacking her brother from around all angles. When he was knocked up towards the air, deedestruction had charged enough dark energy into her right leg until it was completely pitch black. Lights out baby brother, she said as she delivered the feircful blow knocking him straight into one of the electric fences causing him to scream in agony.

GaaAAAAAAAAAAAA dexter screamed as he was almost shocked within an inch of his life as he had fallen back onto one of the service stations.

DEXTER! His comrades screamed as they could only watch as dexter getting slaughtered.

I knew we shouldn t have let him take her on by himself. He s getting creamed out there! Said jake starting to become frustrated.

This doesn t make sense, the dork may be stupid but not that stupid, why would he let her knock him around?

Deedee had landed near her brother as she smirked at the chared body of her brother.

This was bound to happen from the beginning brother.. but you let your overconfidence get the best of you. Now look where it s got you. Dexter could only force himself on his right arm as she began to walk towards him again.

You may be a genius when it comes to science and all that shit, but when it comes to fighting your as clueless as I was. You said I was your responsibility right? Well then take responsibility here, and just give up. She said as she had got ready to strike him again.

But to her surprise dexter had began to laugh at her.

He s laughing? What could he possibly have to laugh about? Asked jake

Maybe he s going insane? Asked ben

Why the hell are you laughing, you re the one about to lose here, what could you possibly have to laugh about?! She asked becoming irritated by her brother s laughter.

You... really are still clueless aren t you? Asked dexter smugly as he began standing up.

What? She asked becoming angry.

Riddle me this sister when the battle had went on, did you ever stop to think why I hesitated to use my full knowledge to my extent?

What the hell are you talking about? She asked

As a scientist, I had to observe the situation and learn how to deal with it. So I observed your fighting skills enough to confirm what I need to do. Said dexter as he once again clapped his hands together.

You really think your alchemy is going to save you this time? That trick isn t going to work again said deedestruction.

Dexter could only smirk as he placed the hands on his chest causing multiple sparks of electricity coming from his back.

What the.. he s using alchemy on himself? Asked ben.

Whatever he s planning it better work said jake as they continued to watch.

What the hell you cheater! She said becoming furious.

Says the girl manipulating dark powers. Said dexter. Allow me to explain, by doing this, for a short time I can use my alchemy to enhance the abilities of my physical body. Though in awhile it s gonna take a huge toll on my body, but trust me, this will be over before that happens he said as he was soon back on his feet again.

You still love bragging about your brain don t you? Asked dee dee as she prepared to strike again. But this time dexter was able to stop her attack with only his right arm.

The hell . She asked as she was quickly surprised by this.

Hmm, the power of a dark emerald vs. the power of alchemy. Which one is more sufficient? I ll need assistance with this project. So sister, would you do me the favor of assisting me? Said dexter as he used his other hand to deliver a heavy blow to his sister sending her across the platform.

She was able to land back on her feet, but she was still surprised at the drastic change of her younger sibling.

So you were holding back no matter, this will only make beating you all the sweeter. She said as he charged at him again.

She was planning to strike him with another fistful of dark power, but dexter had easily dodged it and had elbowed his sister in the face.  
>She tried kicking him but he ducked then moved his hand across the ground they were standing on and made a metal fist quickly launching her away from him.<p>

Dexter had quickly raised his wrench ready to strike again. Deedestruction had quickly got back up and back flipped away before she got hit. But dexter had charged again too fast for dee dee to counter and got struck with the body of the wrench at the side of her head. Dee dee had landed a few inches away while holding her head in pain.

Ow! Okay, that one seriously hurt! She complained. I thought I was supposed to be your big sister. She said with fake sadness.

You are. But of course, every brother and sister have a little sibling rivalry now and again. Dexter replied as he pointed his weapon at his sister. Now, are you going to snap out of it? Or am I going to have to beat some more sense into that skull of yours?

The beating sounds find. But it s going to be you who gets the beating! She shouted as she stood up and began to spin like a ballerina does on ice. But she added her own deadly touch to this performance as small but sharp spikes had came from her skirt. By once again channeling the power from the dark emerald, she turned into a dark twister and charged at dexter once again.

Watch it man! I have a feeling that s not a very friendly twister! Shouted jake from behind the fence. The young genius had did his best to avoid his sister s twister maneuver, but it was so fast that, if it wasn t for dexter s temporarily enhanced abilities, he would have surely been sliced to bits. Yet the attack did partly complete it s task as several tears and cuts were made to dexter s lab coat. She had retreated for a few seconds before turning around and headed straight for him. But he wasn t about to allow her the chance as he had transmuted the ground below her into a ramp thus launching her into the air just as the lava pool opened up again. The pressure from the release of air, times the low gravity resulted in him flying up to one of the higher steel beams. The same one his sister landed on.

When dexter got there, he noticed an interesting change. His sister began to show signs of fatigue. Could it be the result of over use of the dark emeralds power?

Something wrong, sister? Feeling a bit out of breath? Dexter asked with a confident smile on his face.

Yeah right. She mustered while her breathing became heavy. I ve...still got enough fight left to get rid of you. She said as she concentrated dark energy into her hand making it into a make-shift blade and proceeded to cut dexter. But the attack was blocked by dexter s metallic arm. The attack did not damage him in the least, yet it did show off a large portion of the steel underneath the sleeve. Seeing the metal where his arm should be had brought her into a near state of shock. As if seeing the metal contraption had gave dee dee the wake up call she so desperately needed. Despite her shock, she managed to ask D ..dexter? What is that? She asked pointing to his right arm.

You mean this? Dexter asked as he discarded the torn piece of his lab coat fully revealing the metallic arm. Even with his trademark gloves still on, she could tell that his once human arm was now cold machine from the top of the shoulder all the way down to the fingertips. Sensing the oncoming threat, I sought to use the power of alchemy to see if I could find a solution. Unfortunately, I did not yet learn the law of equivalent exchange. And I lost both my arm and leg trying to obtain the knowledge I needed.

However, considering what I ve obtained in return, I d say it was worth it. Dexter said calmly clenching his metal fist. But I wouldn t imagine that you would be that considered for my well-being. Now come. I believe we have a fight to finish. Dexter stated hefting his weapon over his shoulders once again. But his sister did not respond. To dexter s shock, she had fell to the ground on her knees while seeing the dark energy she absorbed leave from her and form itself back into the dark emerald. Her black hair became blond once again and her violet eyes returned to their original blue. Yet they no longer had the soulless glare they had before.

This sudden turn of events caused dexter to slightly lower his guard.

I I can t believe it She said with her head held down low. You really went and did it. You were so fascinated by your own machines that you eventually became part machine yourself. I I promised myself that I d stop you before you tried anything so drastic. But instead ..i ..

Dee dee Dexter began as he started walking to his sister, but he was unaware of how to set his footing and unintentionally slipped and fell. Down below waiting was a pool of lava. With the air pressure out and the electric fences still on, there was nothing to save dexter from plummeting to his doom. Seeing as there was no way out of this, dexter closed his eyes and waited for his death. His only regret was that he was unable to accomplish what he sought out to do. But as dexter opened his eyes once again, he found that he was not at death s door. Instead, he saw his sister holding on to his metal arm for dear life.

So, finally got to you didn t i? Dexter asked as he was pulled up to safety. After a few seconds, the lava door closed back up.

Hey, what happened? Ben asked trying to see what was the result. With them being so high up, it was hard to tell if there was even a fight going on. Dee dee had pulled dexter onto the support beam saving his life. But before dexter could say anything, he was immediately pulled into a loving embrace. A few seconds later, dexter had felt that the left shoulder of his lab coat was getting soaked. He saw that his sister was crying.

Later, dexter and dee dee had joined the others who had fully recuperated.

So, you ve got your memories back? Asked jake curiously.

Well, their still coming back to me. Dee dee replied. Most of them are a blur right now, but other than that I m fine. She answered with a bright smile.

Good to see your back to your old self dee dee. By the way, where d you get that dark emerald anyway? Asked dexter.

Um I don t remember. She said with a familiar clueless expression.

Definitely back to her old self. Said dexter.

Ahem. Knuckles interrupted pretending to clear his throat. If we re done with this happy reunion, i think you have something that belongs to me. Said knuckles holding out his hand. Dee dee was unsure what he meant until she remembered the shard of the master emerald she had in her pocket.

You mean this? Dee dee asked. Knuckles had quickly swiped it out of her hand before she could blink.

Thank you. Said knuckles

That should make half of the master emerald complete shouldn t it? Asked chiro.

Yeah. Know all I need to do is find that bat girl! Knuckles said as he began to walk away. Chiro, you comnin or what?

Oh right. Chiro remembered. I ll meet up with you guys later.

Fine. We ll take dee dee and see what progress they ve made with the cannon. Said dexter as they began to make their way back inside. Little did they know, things were about to go from bad to worse.

-Meanwhile-

we join the third group in the observation room. The design was hexaon-like and had several see through glass windows on the floor showing a view of the earth below. Sonic, johnny and danny had rushed in to find Sabrina in her normal form set in front of eggman with his gun aimed at the back of her head.

Let her go egg man! Demanded sonic.

Of course, by all means! On one condition. Stated the roboticist. Hand over the chaos emerald you took from the cannon s core. Everyone grew silent for a moment. Oh, you mean this? Sonic asked holding out the yellow chaos emerald.

Sonic! What are you doing?! Ben asked confused.

Yes, that one! Now, why don t you be a nice little hedgehog and place the emerald down right there? He asked positioning to the white spot in the middle of the room.

(Heh, what egg head doesn t know is that I ve got both the fake and the real emeralds. If he uses the fake emerald, I ll kill two birds with one stone.) After formulating a plan in his head, sonic had grew a noticeable smirk on his face.

You ve turned into a big-time villain, haven t you doctor? Sonic asked as he walked into the center of the room. When Sabrina found out what eggman was planning, she tried to tell sonic.

Sonic, no! It s a trap! She blurted out. But it was too late. Sonic was sealed inside an unbreakable glass capsule.

HAHAHAHAHAHA! Eggman laughed like the maniac that he was. Did you really think you could pull a fast one on me with that fake emerald? Everyone was a bit surprised. It seems that eggman had anticipated a fake.

So .how did you know it was a fake? Asked tails.

Tails! Sonic shouted as he face-palmed.

Ha! Because you just told me fox boy! Tails suddenly realized the mistake he made.

Nice going, tails! Sabrina scolded. We could have had this loser.

Well, let s see who the losers are now. I m sending your speedy blue friend one a one way express trip. Once this reaches the earth s atmosphere, BAM! Hedgehog flamb ! Eggman laughed as he began punching in the commands to launch sonic.

Yo, guys. Do me a favor and look over things when I m gone. And tails, take care of yourself, buddy. Sonic spoke as if these were his last words.

You wouldn t dare. Danny said shooting a glare at the egghead.

Oh, I dare! Eggman said right before pressing the final button that launched sonic from the room and sent plummeting to the earth.

Our heroes could do nothing except watch as their friend fall to his death. In the space pod, sonic was thinking his final thoughts. Until he looked at the fake chaos emerald and remembered what tails said earlier.

It has the same wavelength and properties, but is actually less powerful than the real emeralds.

The same wavelength and properties Said sonic as he gripped the emerald in his hand. I wonder Seconds later, the pod had finally reached the earth s atmosphere and exploded in a fiery blast.

Farewell sonic, my greatest advisory. Eggman said lowering his head in respect of his death. SONIC! They all screamed in unison.

You you monster. Sabrina said with her head held down. I can t believe you just

Oh, don t cry my dear. You ll all be joining him in the next world soon enough. Said eggman as he pointed the gun at the side of her head. That is unless you are willing to co-operate and hand over the real emerald.

Man what a way to go. Said johnny still looking out to the point where sonic had supposedly exploded. I feel like I ve been in a situation like this before.

I know. Huh? Said Danny as he noticed that something was going on with Sabrina. Her hair started to flow upwards as her body was now covered in a glowing white aura of magic.

Uh sabrina? Danny asked worriedly.

You you ll pay for what you did! She shouted as she had charged most of the magic into her hands and aimed at eggman. After charging, she released the magic into a beam and struck his egg walker exploding upon impact. When the smoke cleared, egg man s machine was missing a leg. The angered half-fairy had walked towards the roboticist planning to avenge sonic s recent death.

Hold it! Danny said as he jumped in between the two. Alright, you need to calm down! I know your mad. But do you really think killing someone is going to solve anything? She had gritted her teeth in anger, but calmed down knowing he was right.

Come on. The least we can do is shut down the cannon once and for all. Said Danny as they all began to leave.

Heh heh, that won t be possible I m afraid. Eggman chuckled as he climbed out of the wreckage of his destroyed egg walker. While your little friend was throwing her temper tantrum, the cannon has had time to recharge! It s going to fire again in the next 10 minutes! He gloated. You ll never make it in time!

That s what you think! Said tails. Come on! We ll get to the control room before it fires! With that, they had rushed off to find the control room and stop eggman s plans dead in their tracks.

While running through the hallways, they had ran into ben,jake,dexter and dee dee.

Hey! Where are you guys off to? Asked jake.

The cannon s about to fire again! We ve got 10 minutes to stop it! Shouted danny.

Really?! Then let s move it! Said danny as they began to race to the control room together. But little did they know that they were about to be confronted by dee dee s former comrade, Hayley.

Well,well,well, it seems as though the dark emerald test was a fail. Jake s former younger sibling spoke from above standing on the ceiling.

HAYLEY?! Jake asked shocked. How did you get here?!

Hayley had unstuck herself from the ceiling and landed in front of our heroes. Come on, jake. You don t honestly think that I would miss out on this. Frankly, I m kind of curious to see just how powerful these seven chaos emeralds are. She said with a toothy grin.

Hate to break it to ya, but that ain t gonna happen! Ben shouted. We re going to stop that cannon before it fires!

I beg to differ. She replied as she put her hands together and began preforming hand signs. Let me show you a new trick I learned. Maybe this will set an example for you, jake. She said before making her final hand sign.

FIRE STYLE:FIRE PRISON JUTSU!

She shouted before firing a blast of fire from her mouth. They attempted to dodge it, but instead the fire had morphed around them making a giant ring of fire.

Great rings of fire! Dexter said viewing thee wall of fire. How did she pull that off?!

Hey, I know this! Jake said surprised. Gramps wasn t supposed to teach us about this until we were ready!

Jake, do you know what this is? Danny asked as he tried to disperse the flames with one of his ecto-energy blasts. Yet it proved to be ineffective.

This fire is made of chakra. Jake said. I kinda slept on most of the lessons, but what I do know what this is and also that it can be used to preform special techniques and enhance the users abilities to an extent. But there are a lot of drawbacks to using too much of it all at once.

Well, for once you didn t fall asleep in class. Hayley said smugly. None of your wimpy attacks can touch these flames. So I m afraid your stuck. Unbeknownst to Hayley, while she was busy gloating, she didn t notice danny phase out of the ground and got behind her holding his hand to her back.

Forget about me? Danny asked smugly as he blasted her knocking her to the ground. This caused her to release her control on the jutsu eliminating the ring of flames.

So much for your cat-tra! Gloated ben.  
>It s called chakra. Dexter corrected him.<p>

Whatever! Let s just get to the cannon! Said ben as he began to run.

Ben, wait! Jake called to him. Ben had suddenly backed up and fell on his rear avoiding being burnt by a fireball. Ben looked up to see Hayley again.

What the heck? There s two of you? He asked in shock.

Not exactly. Jake said as the Hayley that danny had pinned had disappeared in a puff of smoke. That was a shadow clone! A copy made out of her chakra! They can do anything the original can.

So, she can make clones of herself that can use all of her powers? Asked tails.

That s right fox boy! She said as she had summoned three more clones of herself. Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you boys won t be going anywhere! With Hayley and her clones blocking the way, how will the team get past her and still make it in time to stop the cannon?

Meanwhile, knuckles was walking down a corridor stretching his arms. He had several scrapes and bruises all over his body.

Man, that bat girl gave me a run for my money. But, at least now the master emerald is restored. Knuckles stated triumphantly. But as knuckles had continued to walk away, he suddenly stopped.

(What is this? I feel some strange energy ) Knuckles thought to himself. Suddenly, a bright light had flashed in front of him. When the light dimmed, sonic had appeared on the ground nearly unconscious.

Sonic? Knuckles asked helping him up to his feet. What happened?

Eggman tried sending me on a one-way trip to the earth s atmosphere. Had to use the chaos control with the fake emerald.

Chaos control?

Oh man! I forgot about the cannon said sonic as he began to dash off. But had stopped for a second and looked back at knuckles.

Hey knuckles, do what you can to help out the others will ya? With that cannon close to finish chargin this might be our last chance. Knuckles replied with a nod. And with that, sonic had raced off to sabotage the canon.

Countdown till eclipse cannon fires: 5min 44sec

Little did he know a familiar foe was expecting him at the beginning to the way to the cannon s control room. Sonic had stared down a long tunnel.

You never cease to surprise me hedgehog. Said shadow walking beside sonic. I thought that capsule you were in exploded in space.

Heh, what can I say? I die hard! Sonic said grinning. In a way, you actually saved me, you know. He said holding the fake emerald.

So it was a chaos emerald wasn t it? Shadow asked as the two began to walk faster until it turned into a sprint. But there s no way you could activate the chaos control using an emerald that s fake. It seems that there s more to you than just looking like me. Just what are you anyway?

What you see is what you get. I m just a guy who loves adventures, I m sonic the hedgehog! Declared sonic as he slowly began to jog.

I see, unfortunately, I can t let you live. Your adventuring days are coming to an end. He said as they were now racing against each other.

BOSS:SHADOW

The free-spirited hedgehog and the ultimate life form had began their bout. Before this is over, I ll show you the true power of Chaos control! Said shadow as he dashed forwatd.

All right, show me why they call you the ultimate life form! Said sonic as he had quickly followed shadow.

Shadow had jumped and attacked with a homing attack, but sonic had jumped once dodging the attack. He had span around and kicked shadow 3 times then knocked him down with an axel kick.

He had charged at shadow with his own homing attack, but shadow had countered it with his own causing them both to jump back a few inches. Shadow had quickly charged again.

Sonic had tried punching him but he had disappeared right before sonic had landed the hit. He quickly appeared behind him and elbowed him in the back. He had delivered two blows then sent him flying.

While sonic was still airborne, shadow had jumped in the air and began charging for another chaos spear.

Sonic saw the attack coming and quickly recovered so he could counter with his own attack.

CHAOS SPEAR! said shadow launching his yellow spear of chaos.  
>SONIC WIND! said sonic as he spun around at high speeds in the air summoning a wind tornado.<p>

When the attack s collided, there was a small explosion that took out a section of the runway preventing them from going back.

Doge this hedgehog! HA! Shadow had launched six chaos spears from different directions.  
>Sonic had used his quick speed to dodge the first three, he had jumped to avoid the fourth and fifth spear, then he quickly forced himself on the ground again avoiding the last one.<p>

Time to show ya a little trick said sonic as he tossed the fake emerald in the air.

As shadow was running he had looked back and had an idea of what sonic was planning.

He wouldn t said shadow slightly annoyed.

Let s rock! CHAOS CONTROL! Shouted sonic as time had stopped around him.  
>He had took the opportunity to do some real damage.<p>

All right here we go! He said as he began charging blue energy then rushed at shadow. He had performed two dash attacks on shadow, used homing attacks from above, behind, front, and back.

He had finished it off with using another sonic wind attack then quickly dashed ahead before time had resumed. Shadow was knocked back far enough to crash into one of the floating debrie.

As shadow had became agitated sonic could only grow a smirk on his face as he dashed forward.

You littler faker, I ll show you the true power of chaos control!  
>Said shadow as time started to slow down around him.<p>

You wanna play that game? Fine let s rock! Said sonic as the emerald was growing brightly again. Soon time had completely stopped around the two hedgehogs as they began to battle at Mach speeds.

Soon they were completely invisible to the naked eye. In flashes of yellow and blue parts of the space colony s lone runway started to break apart. Sonic had managed to get a solid hit in on shadow causing him to retreat back to the ground.

He had axel kicked him towards the ground then tried hitting him with a sonic wave, but shadow had quickly countered it with chaos spear and snuck up behind sonic.

He had did a fierce kick that sent sonic flying. He then got behind him then started landing consecutive blows on him. He had hit him about 15 times before he used homing attack on him.

He had boosted his homing attack and sent sonic flying across the battlefield. But sonic had quickly recovered then started jumping from asteroid to small asteroid.  
>He began breaking multiple meteors as the pieces began crashing down towards shadow. He used most of his power to use chaos spears to break most of the meteors.<p>

But as he was focusing on the meteors he didn t see sonic come up behind him delivering a super strong spin dash.

the attack had sent shadow to the floor causing a lot of damage.

It seemed like shadow was finished but he had got back up again.

Well your pretty good for a faker , said shadow almost out of breath

Funny, I was just about to say the same thing. Said sonic also almost past his limit.

Sorry to say, it s about time to finish you off. Said shadow as he began charging up for a super spin attack.

Fine with me, let s settle this! Both of their energy s had sparked brightly as they began building up power.

Ready .said sonic as he was near maximum speed This will finish it. Said shadow as he was nearing full power as well.

Soon they had reached their peek.

GO! Both sonic and shadow said as they clashed. Another of the battle field had been destroyed in the end result. Both sides had tried to get the upper hand, but none of them were giving an inch.

Why..why don t you just quit?! Said shadow becoming annoyed. What could you possibly have that makes you care about these pathetic people.

There all nothing but scum, why do you fight? Asked shadow as he had continued trying to push.

Why? It s because I have my friends. There the reason I fight! Sonic had got the upper hand on shadow and overpowered him once again knocking him across the platform.

Sonic needed some time to catch his breath since using the chaos energy took a lot out of him.

T-This isn t over . hedgehog. said shadow as he struggled to get up.

Yeah I know, but don t die on me, I m looking forward to a rematch.  
>Shadow couldn t say a word as sonic had dashed forward towards the control room.<p>

Meanwhile, the others had just defeated Hayley and her clones. Even though she was technically by her lonesome, she was enough trouble to keep our heroes distracted until the cannon fired again. Now any effort to get past would be useless. The cannon was now 30 seconds from firing. The area was in shambles. Loose electrical wiring could be seen here and there. Hayley had exhausted all of her power to make sure that our heroes stayed put and didn t get anywhere near the cannon.

Hahaha! Looks like you re too late! Some heroes you turned out to be! Hayley gloated while out of breath.

Why Hayley?...why? Jake asked tired. You d let all those people die just out of curiosity?! This isn t like you at all!

Well duh! What was your first clue genius?! She asked with an evil smirk.

Eclipse cannon ready to fire in t-minus 20 seconds. 20 19 18

Sonic I m sorry. I couldn t do it. Said tails with his head held down.

You re gonna pay for this! Ben spat. You and every last pirate! And that goes double for your captain!

9 8 7 6

Everyone had closed their eyes and waited for the worse to come.

5 4 3 2 1

The cannon had began to charge green energy into it s center. But, it didn t fire. Instead, the cannon imploded shaking the ark and everyone inside.

That doesn t sound like a cannon being fired! Johnny said hanging onto the wall.

What the hell? Hayley asked angrily. Tails had took out a map of the ark and was shocked to see that there was static coming from the section that withheld the cannon.

Guys! The cannon it s down! Said tails.

You mean the cannon s destroyed? Asked Sabrina. But how? We were all here! And I know for a fact that egg-head couldn t have done it!

Suddenly, Sonic s voice had came over the intercom.

Hey guys! Did you see that?! Sonic asked.

No freakin way. Said danny in disbelief. Sonic?!

But, that s impossible! We saw him blow up! Said chiro.

It seems as though our blue friend is harder to kill than we thought. Said dexter straightening his glasses. So, where are you now sonic? Asked tails.

I m right outside. I ll be in in a sec. He said before cutting the communication.

Well, looks like you re the one who failed. Said ben turning to Hayley. But recognized she was gone.

What the-? She got away! He shouted.

We ll deal with her some other time. Right now, we better go take care of eggman. Said dexter. If he s got any contingency plans, than its best we stop them before they begin.

As if on cue, eggman was in the control room of the ark trying to operate the cannon.

What s going on?! Why won t it fire?! Eggman asked getting frustrated. Eggman continued to pound away at the keyboard until an image appeared on the screen. He was an old man with a cone shaped head and wore blue only hair he had was the gray mustache under his nose. It seemed that he was restrained in a strait jacket. The man beared a close resemblance to eggman.

It it s my grandfather Gerald robotnik! Eggman said in shock. Meanwhile, our heroes had just made it back to the observation area. But they didn t find eggman. But seconds after the door closed, rouge had jumped down from the ceiling and landed in front of the two.

It s rogue! Chiro said in surprise.

You, you just don t know when to give up do you? Knuckles asked gritting his teeth.

Bark all you want. We re all doomed anyway. Rouge said crossing her arms.

What are you talking about? Sonic destroyed the cannon. So the earth is safe right? Ben asked when suddenly a large tremor resonated throughout the ark.

Not again! Said danny as he and everyone fell to the ground.

Dexter, what s happening? Asked dee dee.

The ark is approaching the earth at an incredible velocity. Rouge answered. If nothing is done about it, then the ark will crash into the earth. Taking it and us down as well. This news had shocked everyone.

How is this happening? Asked knuckles. Suddenly, a recorded video had appeared on the screen of the machine in the far left corner.

What s that on the screen? The transmission was being sent to every radio and video source on earth. On giant screens in town to small walkie-talkies in Saudi Arabia.

This is a death sentence for every human being on earth. Spoke Gerald robotnik. If my calculations are correct, the ark will impact the earth in twenty-seven minutes. All of you will be destroyed! Along with your beloved planet earth. True to his word, the ark was speeding towards earth as it began to heat up. Parts of it already began to break off as it hurriedly began its course to the planet s atmosphere.

I plan to give you a taste of my revenge once all seven chaos emeralds are collected. Once I initiate this program, it cannot be disabled. All of you ungrateful humans who took everything from me will feel my loss and despair.

Is there anything else you want to say? Asked a man off screen.

No. He replied.

Ready fire! The man shouted as numerous gun shots were heard just as the recording ended.

Who the heck was that? Asked ben. The more time that passed, the closer the ark got to the earth and the worse the tremors became.

The vibrations are getting worse! Said dexter.

Professor gerald robotnik! Said eggman as he entered the room. One of the greatest scientific minds in the world. And my grandfather.

You! I should ve known you were behind this! Knuckles spat angrily. Stop this right now. Or else

I d have done this a long time ago if I had the chance. Eggman retorted.

What do you mean? Asked sonic.

You re a persistent little rodent, aren t you? I thought I d seen the last of you when that capsule exploded in space. Said eggman.

Heh, just letting knuckles drive the shuttle on the way over here is way more dangerous than you could ever be. Said sonic smirking. Eggman had began to walk over to rouge as he handed her a small video cartridge.

What s this? Rouge asked.

This is my grandfather s diary. Eggman replied. Rouge had inserted it into the slot as the diary was loaded. When the words appeared on the screen, rouge had began reading.

I don t know what happened or what went wrong. Was it a mistake to create the ultimate life form? I thought it would be something that would benefit mankind. But then the military guards landed on the colony that day. They had been sent to destroy the research project I had been working on. My colleagues at the research facility, my granddaughter Maria, I hope you are all safe. As rogue continued to read, Gerald s voice began to overlap hers.

The colony was completely shut down, probably to keep from falling into the wrong hands. Thee ARK was shut down under the premise that there had been an accent. I found Maria s name among those who died when the ARK was shut down. She meant everything to me. And I couldn t bear the thought that she died because of my research. She meant everything to me!

I lost everything I had nothing more to live for I went insane. All I could think about was to avenge her somehow, someway. I got scared as I no longer was able to control my thoughts. All I could think about was that I wanted it all to end.

Based on my original projections, I was able to complete my project, shadow. I designed it s mind to be perfect, pure. I will leave everything to him. If you wish, release and awaken it to the world!

Rouge s voice took over once more.

If you wish to fill the world with destruction She began before turning to eggman. Oh, so that s why you released shadow from the base!

There s no time for that now! He stated. The core of the eclipse cannon is now highly reactive and explosive. This is because the energy of the chaos emeralds have become to overpowered. If the colony collides with the earth, it will shatter into pieces just as my grandfather predicted. That mad scientist! He really is a robotnik!

That should be you right? Asked Sabrina.

We have to stop the space colony now! Said tails.

The position of the ark may have shifted due to the energy given by the emeralds. We have to stop that energy! Eggman said

How exactly do we do that? Asked chiro.

There is a way to stop the energy! Knuckles, we have to use the master emerald. Said rouge. You re the one who told me that the master emerald has the power to stop the seven chaos emeralds!

Your right. If I use this, I just might be able to stop the chaos emeralds and stop the ark! Said knuckles.

The energy is being diverted to the cannon s core. It may already be too late! Tails said as a map appeared on the screen.

It looks like there are some heavy defenses protecting the core from any intruders. This is going to have to be a multi-pronged mission. Stated dexter. If we operate together, we can get to that shortcut that leads to the core!

No worries. Shouldn t be a problem for the world s fastest hedgehog! Stated sonic giving a thumbs up.

All right then! Let s get to work. Said eggman. With that, a temporary truce was formed between the heroes and villans. With now twenty-two minutes left before the ark collides with earth, time is of the essence. The heroes split into different groups taking down the ark s defense parameters slowly making their way to the core. Ben and sonic were to take the last part to open the door. Ben was transformed as Xlr8 to match sonic s speed.

All right. Just a little bit further! Said sonic as he began to speed up. Just as they reached the door, ben s watch had timed outand he reverted back to his human form. But as ben began to walk, an arm had rose from the ground and grabbed ben by the pants leg turning him intangible and made him sink through the floor. Ben? Ben? Sonic called.

Ben had fell hard on his butt when he turned visible.

Ow! He said rubbing his rear end. Danny, was that you? Ben asked as he got up.

Not exactly. Said Danielle as she turned visible behind ben causing him to jump in shock.

Ah! Danielle! Ben screamed. What do you want?!

I m not here to fight you. At least not this time. She said as she began to walk up to him invading his personal space.

Are...are you with rose? Ben asked while cautiously backing up from the ghost girl.

You could say that. She said as she walked in a circle around him. I have my reasons. But if I have the chance, I will turn your friends in.

Look, whatever you want, we don t have time for this. The ARK is going to collide with the earth unless we stop the emeralds!

Your right. We don t have time for this. So I ll be quick. She said as she once again got into his personal space causing him to back up to the wall. You know what your four-eyed friend said about us pirates?

I d rather not know anything more than what I need to. Why? Ben asked as he looked at his watch while she wasn t looking checking to see when it would finally recharge.

Well, you know how the captain s rehabilitation procedures increases our abilities and stamina? She asked as she grew a devious smile.

Yeah? Ben asked nervously.  
>Well, it also has a tendency to increase our needs. She continued with a small blush appearing on her face.<p>

What do you mean by ? Then ben had flashed back to what dexter told him when they first met.

they take them and strap them to a machine and take all memories of what they were before are erased. Then they re reprogrammed and know nothing else but their killer instincts and primal urges

( That s right. He did say that. Wait, primal urges?!) Ben thought. As he finally understood what that meant, his face went red as a tomato.

Guess you figured it out huh? She asked.

No way! Ben shouted pushing her away. Your like Three years older than me!

Well, sometimes love is blind. She said as she put a finger on his chest causing him to flinch. But it can also look past the difference in age.

D-did you say ?! Ben started before a hole was blown into the room courtesy of dexter s alchemy.

Will finish this some other time. Danielle said as she playfully rubbed his chin before turning invisible and flying off. Ben had dropped to the ground and sighed relieved.

Ben, what happened? Asked danny as he was airborne in ghost form. I sensed another ghost here. Was it Danielle?

Yeah. But she went invisible and got away from me. Ben lied. Sabrina had walked up to him and looked ben straight in the eye.

You got a problem, princess? Ben asked in a back off tone.

Your lying aren t you? She asked.

What? No! I m telling you the truth! Said ben. But Sabrina only grew a wide smile on her face.

Ah ha! So you are lying. She said catching him.

How can you tell? Asked Danny.

His right eye twitches when he lies. She answered. So what really happened? Ben began to blush again thinking about what Danielle had said to him. But just before they could ask

Estimated collision with earth,18 minutes and 10 seconds.

No time! Come on, we have to stop the emeralds remember? Said ben attempting to turn their attention away from him. Even though they were curious of what happened, priorities came first. The group had arrived in the cannon s core room. In the middle of the room was a circular stone platform with sand flowing out. At the end of the room was the core wich looked exactly like the alter of the master emerald.

Whoa total deja vu, said chiro as the others began to gaze at the realistic replica.

The ark must have taken form as the alter so it could use the emeralds power. Said knuckles, we need to get stop this now. The heroes had charged forward, but before they were halfway there, there was a bright flash of light.

Ah great now what? Asked ben

Out of the light came a giant lizard like creature with a strange device hooked up to it s back that had wires following all the way to both of it s cheeks.

What the, what is that thing?! Asked Sabrina I assume the old man put up one last defense for insurance. Said johnny

Well, what now? Asked danny. What else? We kick this lizards butt! Said ben as he reached for his omnitrix.

Stop, leave this one to me, said shadow as everyone s eyes were immediately on him.

Hey, what s the black hedgehog doing here? Asked johnny.

That s shadow to you. Anyway you guys should get going. I ll handle this monstrosity. Said shadow as he glared at the giant reptile.

All by yourself? but.. said chiro before shadow cut him off.

The longer you stand around here the closer this thing is going to get to the core. So I ll draw his attention while you go after the chaos emeralds!

Sonic had nodded and shadow had charged at the creature. He had used his homing attack on the projects skin. Although it didn t do any damage, it was enough to get it s attention.

The monster had roared and began to become agitated.

Let s go! Said sonic as the rest of the heroes had headed for the alter.

Good luck shadow! Said ben as he looked back to the hedgehog still fighting.

Shadow paid no attention to ben and continued to fight the creature.

The monster had shot red energy balls at the black hedgehog, but he was too fast for them to actually hit him.

He had jumped in the air above the creature and got ready to attack.  
>Take this you ugly prototype! Shouted shadow as he used his chaos spear on the machine atop the bio lizard s back. It was clear that he had hit a weak point.<p>

The prototype had began roaring in pain as it started to furiously stomp around trying to stomp shadow flat. But again his speed had far outmatched the monstrosity.

While shadow continued fighting the unfinished beast, the rest of the team were just making there way up the alter.

Anyone know just what exactly was that thing? Asked ben as he tried to keep up with every one else.

It s a good guess that the thing shadow is fighting is the prototype of the ultimate life form. Said dexter.

Prototype? Pretty ugly for a prototype, the doc must have been way off on his first project. Said ben as he looked back at shadow s battle.

We can worry about that later, we gotta stop the emeralds now.  
>Said knuckles as he got to the top of the alter.<p>

He had placed the master emerald in the middle of the alter and began the chant.

The servers are the seven chaos

Chaos is power. The power of chaos is enriched by the heart. The controller is the one who unifies the chaos.

I beg you mater emerald, STOP THE CHAOS EMERALDS

As the master emerald began to rotate rapidly, shadow had continued dodging the attacks of the proto-type. Thankfully, shadow managed to manipulate the life support system on it s back and felled the beast Or at least, so he thought. When knuckles activated the power of the master emerald, the chaos emeralds had stopped sending energy. But just as they stopped the chaos emeralds, the bio lizard had gave a loud roar just before it disappeared using chaos control.

It s gone? Asked knuckles in surprise.

Was that what chaos control really is? Shadow asked as he joined them on the altar. Suddenly, the ark began shaking again.

What s going on? I thought we stopped the energy from the chaos emeralds! Said knuckles as he tried to keep himself from falling to the ground.

We ve got trouble! Eggman said over the intercom. The prototype has attached itself to the ark and has become one with it. And as of now guiding the ark determined to keep it on it s collision course! Now what? We can t breathe out there. And we ve only got like 10 minutes before the ark crashes into the earth. Johnny complained.

To pull us out of this one would be nothing short of a miracle. Said dexter. Wait a minute, the legend of the emeralds! But how to use em?

Don t worry about that dex. Said sonic. Shadow, I m going to need your help with this. You in? Sonic asked as he held out his hand.

Just this once, I ll help you. Said shadow as he grabbed his hand and shook it. I must keep my promise to Maria. With that, the two had stepped in the middle of the altar in front of the master emerald. As everyone wondered what was about to happen, the seven emeralds had left from their respective pillars and began to circle around the two hedgehogs. Then, in a flash of light, sonic and shadow had transformed. Sonic s quills were now standing straight up and his fur was now gold instead of blue. His eyes changed from green to red. Like sonic, shadow s fur had changed from black to gold. Yet he still retained his red stripes and red eyes.

Let s do it, shadow! Sonic, or to be precise, super sonic said as the two transported away to the outside of the ark to confront the prototype.

Woah! What just happened? Johnny asked.

Sonic s transformed into super sonic! Said tails.

Super sonic? Is that good? Asked ben.

It s better than good. When in super sonic mode, sonic not only becomes invincible, but his powers are drastically increased! And with shadow helping him, we may have a chance.

So this is the miracle brought about the chaos emeralds is it? Asked dexter. Come on. We should get to the observation deck. We ll get a better view from there. Said dexter as everyone had made their way back to the observation deck. As they were running, Sabrina got curious and flew next to dexter.

Hey dexter, how exactly did that sonic guy do that? She asked.

When someone who is able to harness chaos energy gathers the seven emeralds, they gain the power to initiate a super transformation. I can only assume that since he knew what to do, this is not the first time he s transformed. Dexter explained.

What do you think would happen if I did the same thing? She asked.

Why the sudden interest? Dexter asked raising an eyebrow.

Oh, just curious. She replied.

Well, the light magic you use usually explodes with anything it comes in contact with. So amplify that by the seven chaos emeralds, I d say you d have the power to bring down large armies by your lonesome. But, that s just my guess. Dexter finished. On the outside of the ark, sonic and shadow confronted the prototype ready to strike it down.

Boss: FINAL HAZARD

Battle music-Live & Learn

Sonic, shadow, can you two hear me? Asked eggman. The prototype has been weakened after losing it s life support. Attack the red swellings on it! But hurry. We only have 4 minutes until the ark reaches the earth s atmosphere!

True to what he said, sonic and shadow had found red swellings on several parts of the creature s body.

All right, time to finish this! Said super sonic as he charged towards the creature leaving behind a golden light trail. Seeing the powered-up hedgehog, the prototype attempted to defend itself by firing pink-colored energy beams at him. Sonic had flew around the beams avoiding each one while at the same time rapidly approaching the sore on it s side. When sonic got close enough, he had increased his speed and charged right into it causing the prototype to howl in pain.

HA! That s the way to do it! Cheered ben.

My turn! Said shadow as he charged copying what sonic had did before. Eat this! CHAOS LANCE! He shouted as he fired two large lance-shaped masses of chaos energy at the finalhazard. This caused the beast to scream even louder than it did before. Annoyed by their tactics, it had summoned the same egg-shaped protection spheres it used against shadow before. When sonic and shadow tried to approach, the spheres had shot at them trying to keep them away. But it only kept them off for a couple of seconds before they avoided them all and preformed a double spin dash strike.

Sonic, shadow, the ark will be entering the earth s atmosphere in 2 minutes! You have to finish it off now! Shouted dexter.

All right. Guess it s about time we stopped playing around, huh? Asked sonic. Shadow had closed his eyes and jist chuckled.

Hey, what so funny? Asked sonic

Sonic, I think I know who the true ultimate life form is I think it might be you.

Shadow Sonic began.

Now, let s finish this! Shadow said as he detached the inhibitor rings on his arms and ankles that were restraining his true power.

All right! Sonic agreed as he increased his power further as well. Shadow had began charging a large amount of his power into his hands as sonic did the same. NOW! CHAOS BLAST! Shadow shouted as he fired the energy into a large red beam of compressed energy.

SUPER SONIC WIND! Shouted sonic as he fired golden spears of light at the prototype. When the attacks impacted upon the creature, it was enveloped in a large explosion. It gave one final roar as it soon vanished from exsistance.

They did it! Take that you stupid lizard. Sabrina gloated.

Finally, we ve destroyed the evil the professor has created. Said shadow looking a bit fatigue. But the two had little time to celebrate as the ark was close enough to the earth to be caught in it s gravitational pull.

No way that s getting through! Said sonic as he and shadow had confronted the falling space colony. As the two flew towards the ark. Shadow had heard the final words of maria run through his mind.

Shadow, i beg of you..

Maria? Shadow asked.

Give them a chance to be happy.

After hearing her final words once more, shadow and sonic were now in front of the falling space colony.

Now shadow! Said sonic as he and shadow charged their energy for one last shot.

CHAOS CONTROL! They both shouted as they managed to transport the entire ark back to it s original position. Unfortunately, this action had drained shadow of the last of his power as he no longer could maintain flight as he began to fall to the earth. Upon his descent, shadow thought..

(Maria,this is what you wanted right? This is the promise I made to you.) He said as he disappeared in a small glimmer of light. Meanwhile, everyone on earth saw the heroics of the two hedgehogs. The screen had closed up on the only one remaining out there. It was sonic still in his super form.

Hey! Isn t that sonic? Asked a man.

It is! Sonic saved us! Said a woman.

Alright! I always knew that hedgehog was a good guy! Said another man. Soon the entire world was cheering for the hedgehog who saved their world from destruction. Back on the ark, sonic had arrived with a grim look on his face.

Nice work out there sonic. Danny began.

Yeah. You really pulled our butts out of the fire. Added jake. It took a while before they noticed that sonic wasn t exactly too happy with the aftermath of the battle.

Sonic, where s shadow? Rouge asked. Sonic didn t say anything. He just walked up to her and handed her one of his power inhibitors that he found floating in space. This made everyone gasp in shock.

No way is he ? Dee dee began fearing the worst.

I don t know. He fell to the earth after using chaos control. Sonic said.

Do you really think the professor created him to exact revenge on all the people who lived on earth? She asked.

He was what he was. Sonic answered. A brave and heroic hedgehog who sought to keep his promise. He gave his life to save this planet.

You know, I looked up to my grandfather. Eggman began. I looked up to him because of all the great things he did,=. He was my hero. But, did he really intend to destroy us?

I don t know. But one thing I know is, we all did it together. Said tails.

You re right. Said eggman.

So what s next for you now? Knuckles asked rogue. Off again to find those jewels you love so much?

Nah, think I m going to give up that line of work. She answered. Too much work for too little pay. Anyway, I ve got something better than jewels that I m thinking about. It ll all work out. You ll see.

If you say so. Said knuckles with a grin.

Guess shadow wasn t really a bad guy at all was he? Asked johnny.

He was only following the wishes of the old man who made him. Said Sabrina.

He created the ultimate life form. Sonic said to himself wiping a tear away from his eye.

Sonic? What s wrong? Sabrina asked.

Oh, it s nothing. Sonic assured her. Come on! Let s go home. To the planet as cool and blue as me. Said sonic as everyone began to leave. Sonic was the last to leave. Before he left, he looked back into the room and said,

Sayonara, shadow the hedgehog. With that, sonic had left and the door had closed behind him.

And so, with the help of sonic and his friends, they were successful in stopping the ark and saving the earth. Yet, at the same time they mourn the loss of shadow who willingly sacrifice himself to ensure the lives of everyone. With the chaos emeralds safe from the pirates grasp, our heroes prepare to devise a way to get back to mount Rushmore.

Next time on the bssc, Chapter10: Set sail for the great unknown!


	10. Set sail for the great unknown!

U.H.: Hello everyone. Finally, we've reached the end of this part of the heroes' story. Soon, it will be up to you to choose the road they should take to progress on their journey. But until then, let us begin with the final chapter in volume 1.

_Previously, our heroes had journeyed to the space colony ark to shut down eggman's eclipse cannon. With more than one complication along the way, it proved to be a difficult task. While there, dexter confronted his sister who was at the time still going by the alias of dee destruction. Dexter confronted her and fought with all he could muster. But just when they were ready to finish it, she had discovered the metal limb attached to her little brother. This shock seemed to be the key to bringing her back as she now regretted everything she had done while under the pirates' control. With dee dee saved, knuckles went off to find the other half of the master emerald shards which he suspects to be in the possession of rogue. Meanwhile, just when they were ready to shut down the cannon, eggman had pulled a fast one and had their latest addition, Sabrina, at gunpoint. Seeking to kill two birds with one stone, sonic thought of giving eggman the fake emerald instead of the real one which he snatched from the cannon. But the evil roboticist had thought ahead of this and trapped sonic in a space tube and sent him hurdling to his doom. When the capsule exploded before everyone's eyes, he was assumed dead._

_But actually, sonic had save himself using the fake chaos emerald to initiate the chaos control. Upon continuing his quest to destroy the cannon, he was once again confronted by shadow. The two had began to fight to see who was the original and who was the fake. Our heroes attempted to do the same, but were confronted by Hayley who planned to stall them until the cannon was ready to fire. When she had seemingly succeeded in her plan, the cannon had imploded thus rendering it useless. They learn that this is the work of sonic who was still very much alive. Yet, as soon as the cannon was destroyed, a pre-recorded message of eggman's grandfather, Gerald robotnik, had played on the ark and was broadcasted through the entire world stating that the ark would soon collide with the earth destroying it. In one last combined attempt, the heroes sided with eggman , rogue and shadow to stop it. Upon srriving at it's core, shadow had dealt with the prototype of the ultimate life form while the others reached the altar and proceeded to stop the chaos emeralds energy transfer with the master emerald. True, they stopped the emeralds shutting off the power to the core. But the prototype had activated chaos control and merged with the ark determined to keep it on it's collision course with the planet earth. To stop the creature once and for all, shadow and sonic harnessed the power of the seven chaos emeralds and transformed into super sonic and super shadow. Together, they destroyed the prototype and returned the ark to it's natural position in space. Yet, having used too much of his chaos energy, shadow had fell to the earth and disappeared. With the pirates seemingly to have moved out of sonic's world, it's about time for our heroes to take their leave. Let us close this part of the story with…_

**Chapter10: Set sail for the great unknown!**

It was now night time in station square. Our heroes regrouped at chris' home and enjoyed a victory feast fit for kings and queens. Yet now that everything's been taken care of, it raises a question. How are they going to leave?

"Ah, I don't think I've ever eaten so much food in my entire life. Ben said patting his stomach. So dexter, how are gonna get back ?" He asked.

"I've thought about that. Thanks to some help from chuck, we were able to create a return portal back to Bellwood. Dexter explained. But, I'm afraid we can't leave yet. Without a chaos emerald, we're still stuck on the ground."

"Hey, what happened to those anyway?" Sabrina asked with her mouth full.

"Yeah. Last we saw them, you and shadow had all seven with you." Added jake.

"Unfortunately, whenever the chaos emeralds are brought together in one place, they always scatter afterwards. Said tails. I guess its as a means of protection from anyone who might try to steal them from anyone who might try to steal them from the current owner.

"Crap. So we're back to square one." Said danny disappointed.

"Guess so. Said sonic leaning back in his chair. Or, at least we would be if I didn't have this. Said sonic taking out the yellow chaos emerald.

"Hey, isn't that the fake emerald tails made?" Asked johnny.

"Nope. This one's the real deal." Said sonic. I held on to this one just as the other six scattered. Heads up!" He said as he tossed the emerald to chiro who flailed a bit before catching it.

"You're letting us have it? Asked chiro in surprise. Won't you need it when you find the other six?"

"Nah. After the emeralds scatter, it takes forever to find them all. Said sonic. Besides, better to know it's in good hands then in some random location. Just make sure you bring it back when your finished with it. Kay?" He asked.

"Thanks sonic. Said chiro. Now, how are we going to get back to Bellwood?"

Later, after eating everyone was in chuck's lab. There wasn't much in there except a computer and a large circular machine.

"So, this is the machine ?" Asked dexter.

"Yep. This is it. Answered chuck. I finished it up after you and the others went to the space colony. It should be ready to go. Unfortunately, I'm afraid it's only good for one use.

"So, does that mean they won't be able to come back after going through? Asked chris.

"I wouldn't worry about it." Said dexter assuredly. I'll just have to perfect my dimension door project so that it enables return trips.

"Yeah. We'll be back, don't worry. Added danny.

"Dee dee, I want you to stay here with sonic and his friends okay?" Asked dexter

"What? Why? His sister asked. I want to come with you. What if something happens to you? Your already half-machine!

"All the more reason for you to stay here! Dexter said firmly. If you come along, then there's a good chance of you being captured. I'm surprised the pirates haven't used the hostage tactic to get us to obey their orders. Just, for once listen to me and stay here.

Dee dee wanted to object, but considering what she did before she came back to her senses, she figured it would be best if they didn't get a hold on them.

"Okay dexter, I'll stay. She yielded.

"And besides, my conscience will be at ease knowing sonic and his friends can keep you safe in case they try to abduct you again." Dexter stated.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go already! Shouted Sabrina.

Chuck had started up the portal as it began to spark. Soon, a blue swirling light appeared. The portal was ready.

"Okay. The portal's ready. If dexter's calculations are correct, this should take you back through the portal back in ben's world.

"Well, we'll see ya guys later." Said chiro as he was the first to step through the portal.

"Wish we could stick around, but we're needed elsewhere." Stated dexter as he went through the portal.

"Catch ya on the flipside!" Said jake as he went through.

"Hopefully, we'll be able to visit without having to deal with the world in peril." Said danny as he left as well.

"Geronimo! Shouted Sabrina as she raced through the portal as well.

"See ya ben. And the best of luck to you in taking down the pirates. Said tails.

"Right." Said ben as he stepped through the portal. When ben had left, the portal had sparked and crackled until it shut down.

**Meanwhile on the sapphire moons…**

Hayley and Danni had returned to HQ and had arrived in the control room of the base and stood in front of the captain. She had rested her head on her fist with a sour look on her face.

"So, let me get this straight. Not only have you failed to contain the little bug brat, but you also once again fail in bringing me those fugitives. She began.

"I thought I had 'em with those jutsu, but the damn kids are crafty. And now their numbers have increased by two.

"I suppose it dosen't matter. Captain Amazonia said with a sigh. Despite this, you've managed to bring forth the creation of a dark emerald. Or at least the proto-type of one. Luckily, that'll keep you from punishment this time. Dani had sighed with relief. The "punishments" that the captain gave out always gave her nightmares.

"Anyway, it turns out we'll need more material to craft the perfect set of dark emeralds. This will require finding the darkest forms of energy." She stated.

"And where do we find may I ask?" Hayley asked folding her arms.

"You'll find the mission specs in your respective rooms. Also, I'm sending maya and her squad with you." She continued.

"Oh great. Miss I'm in love with myself is tagging along?" Hayley asked in annoyance.

"Complain if you want, but whatever the case, you will be working with her as a unit. And I expect you to co-operate." She stated slamming her sword sheath into the ground. Maya wasn't exactly the most focused member among the pirates. On more than one occasion, she overlooks an important assignment just to check if her hair is in perfect shape. The slightest sign of a blemish on her face would be like Armageddon to her. How she gained the position as the captain's most trusted ally, she has no clue. And had no intention of finding out. She and dani were walking down the hallway to the sleeping chambers. It was quiet for a while until Hayley decided to break the silence.

"Hey dani?" She asked turning to the halfa-ghost girl who was now in human form.

"What is it Hayley?" She asked.

"Back on the ARK, you were supposed to help me in distracting those guys from getting to the Eclipse cannon's control. But I was left to do the dirty work myself. What happened to you? Hayley asked.

"Oh, I got distracted and did a little exploring. I wanted to see if I could find anything interesting while I was there. Dani answered.

"You find anything?" Hayley asked.

"You could say that. She said as she smiled and blushed a bit reminiscing about the little moment she had with the omnitrix bearer back on the ARK.

(Just you wait Tennyson. You will be mine.) She thought as she let out a small giggle. This wierded Hayley out a bit, but decided not to ask.

Back on earth, ben could feel a shiver run up his spine like a jolt of electricity. He cringed sensing that something was going to happen to him at some point in time.

"Ben, you okay?" Asked danny. You look like you seen a ghost. Other than me that is."

"I don't know, man. Ben answered. I just got this creepy feeling that someone's out to get me. And not in the killing me sense. Their attention was diverted as they heard the sound of two steel doors being opened. They turned to see the doors open and reveal a large space ship that was easily over the size of a small village. The main body of the ship looked similar to that of a sword. It had green circuitry and two transformable wings with rotators that had silver rings and red energy orbs in the middle of them. The back off the ship had a special amplifier similar to the rotators that would increase the ship's engine output. To the sides were special energy weapons designed to destabilize the enemy's defensive barriers. Dexter had walked out in front of the ship as the lights came on revealing it In full glory.

"My comrades, may I present, **THE OMNI-STAR!** Dexter announced holding his arms out in a presenting fashion. One of my greatest achievements. This interstellar space ship has two modes. Defense mode, which will activate a near impenetrable force field that will not only absorb enemy attacks, but convert them into power and use it against them. And offense mode which increases the maximum speed and has the firepower to pierce through the strongest of barriers.

"Awesome! Johnny said amazed. I call captain's chair! He shouted as he rushed for the ship.

"Oh uh-uh little man, I call captain!" Said jake as he ran for the ship faster than danny.

"Sorry guys, ladies first!" Said Sabrina as she flew to ship getting ahead of all of them. But they were all stopped in their tracks as they hit a stone wall made by dexter's alchemy.

"Sorry, but the seat for captain had already been filled. Dexter stated. Since I'm the one who built the ship, i'm the one who will pilot it.

"That's not fair!" Sabrina pouted.

"If you wish to pilot the ship, then you'll have to sit through the two hour instruction first. The time may be prolonged due to some of you learning slower than others. Said dexter.

"In that case, the captain's chair is all yours." Said jake as the others agreed.

"Hpmh, I thought so. Said dexter smugly. Now, let us board. We don't have time to be sitting around twiddling our thumbs. He said as the ship's hatch opened allowing entry . Sabrina still thought it wasn't fair for dexter to just take the position of captain without letting anyone else try for it. As an Idea popped into her hand as she grew a devious smile.

"Uh oh, I know that look. I get that smile when I've got a scheme in the works. Said jake. What are you planning?" He asked suspicious.

"Oh nothing. She replied innocently. Come on, race you inside." She finished as she boarded the ship. The ship obviously was bigger on the inside than on the outside. The bridge of the ship consisted of a large plexi glass mirror with about five computers stationed under it. The main captain had all the controls including the large lever to initiate blast off.

'Well, this sure looks roomy. Said danny. We got a bathroom on this thing?"

"Affirmative. Everyone has their own personal bathroom. Dexter explained. So as to avoid hogging of the washrooms in the morning.

"Likin' this already. Said jake. No little sister beating me to the bathroom every morning this time."

Suddenly, a phone icon had appeared on the screen.

"Looks like your getting a phone call dexter." Sabrina said as she pointed to the screen.

"Strange, we haven't even taken off yet." Said dexter as he answered the call. It was rose. But she seemed a bit flustered.

"Hello? Anyone there?" She asked whispering.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Jake asked.

"Shh, keep your voices down. She said quietly. The others haave been getting suspicious about my actions. So this may be the only time I'll be able to communicate you. From here on out, any information exchange will be during your time on other worlds.

"Other worlds?" Asked chiro.

"As I told them before, with their powers as they are now, they'll only end up getting captured. She continued. Besides, the captain's always protected by her elite guard so you wouldn't get very far anyway. Also, I've received word that she's now working on manufacturing dark emeralds."

"Dark emerald? Do you mean that gem dee dee used against me?" Asked dexter.

'The very same. She replied. If she's able to create a perfect emerald, then there's no doubt they'll be more just like it. I've used up all the time I could. I'm sending you the info of the next target world. Good luck. With that, the transmission ended.

"Great. So, she expects us to waste our time instead of going after the leader? Ben complained.

"It might not be a bad idea if you think about it. Said danny. If we just rush in there without any idea on how the enemy attacks, then we won't last long at all.

"Exactly. Now if we're done with that little conversation, it's time we prepare for lift-off. Said dexter as he sat in the captain's seat. Everyone else got into the available chairs and attached their seat belts. As the ship's engine began to power up, a large bay door had opened up on top of Washington's head.

"All systems normal. Shields at 100 percent. Stated jake.

"Preparing omni-star for lift off." Said dexter. The ship had ascended higher and higher until it left the secret plumber base and was now high in the sky.

"Now, it's time we left this world. Computer, increase engine output by 5 percent." He said to his computer.

"Affirmative. Please brace for exit of atmosphere." It said as the ship blasted off into the night sky. The ship rumbled about as it had exited the earth's atmosphere and entered outer space.

'You know, this about the third time I've been to outer space." Said danny.

"Speaking of which, danny, I know this really funny joke. Want to hear it?" She asked.

"Uh, okay I guess." He said.

"Okay, what did Neptune say to Uranus?" She asked.

"Uh..i don't know what?" Danny asked.

"Hey, Uranus is showing!" She said holding back a laugh. After hearing the joke, the others had burst out in laughter. Except of course for danny who put on a fake smile.

"Ha ha. Hey, that's pretty funny. Danny said as a red vein appeared on his head. You know what I think is funny?" He asked as he clenched his hand into a fist. Without a hint of warning, danny had smacked Sabrina on her head.

"Ow! What was that for?!" She asked holding the sore spot.

"No reason." He said as he continued to look outside.

"Alright, alright. That's enough you two." Said dexter. Brace yourselves. We're about to see if the chaos emerald really has the power we need. Computer, initiate warp drive!.

"Affirmative." Computer replied. Somewhere within the heart of the omni-star was a large machine that was hooked up by numerous wires and plugs. Inside was the chaos emerald they received from sonic's world. The emerald started to glow as it was sending power to the ship. In a matter of seconds, a large swirling blue portal had appeared.

"Alright guys, let's do this!" Said ben as the ship had zipped into the portal like a flash of lightning. The portal closed soon after. What awaits for our heroes on the other side?

-Extra chapter-

In memory of Shadow the hedgehog

We zoom in on the people of station square gathered around a large stage with headlights and amps placed to the sides. The curtains are pulled up to reveal our heroes dressed in rock star attire. Chiro was on the drums, danny and ben had electric gutairs while dexter, johnny and jake were in the background keeping an eye on the equipment.

"Hello station square! Shouted danny into the mike. The crowd was in an uproar and they haven't even started yet. So glad we could be here tonight. Before we start, I'd like a moment of silence for a friend who fell during our mission to stop the ARK's collision with earth. Shadow the hedgehog, who was considered to be sonic for a time framing him for the wrongful acts commited in the city. But this was only to keep the promise he made to his only friend maria, who died at the hand of a G.U.N. soldier. In the end, shadow was a true hero as he sacrifed himself to protect this world. And so, this song is a tribute to our friend. Wherever he may be. Danny finished as he pointed up to the starry sky. Alright ben. Let's rock!" Danny shouted before ben began to riff on his electric guitar. Everyone had roared in excitement as they began to play. After a few seconds, danny began singing into the mike.

_**Can you feel the life movn' through your mind, **_

_**Ooh, looks like it came back for more! Yeah,Yeah,Yeah**_

_**Can you feel the time slippin' down your spine'**_

_**Ooooooh, you try and try to ignore!**_

_**Yeah!**_

Both danny and ben sung into the mike for the next line.

_**But you can hardly swallow,**_

_**Your fears and pain,**_

_**When you can't help but follow,**_

_**It puts you right back where you came!**_

_**LIVE AND LEARN!**_

_**Hanging on the edge of tomorrow!**_

_**LIVE AND LEARN!**_

_**From the works of yesterday,**_

_**LIVE AND LEARN!**_

_**If you beg or if you borrow,**_

_**LIVE AND LEARN!**_

_**You may never find your way.**_

_**Wooooah, yeah! **_

Unknown to them Danielle, rose and dee dee as well as sonic and his friends were cheering from the crowd.

_**Can you feel the life tangle you up inside?**_

_**Yeah! Now your face down on the floor! Oh! **_

_**But you can't save your sorrow. You've paid in trade!**_

_**When you can't help but follow,**_

_**It puts you right back where you came! **_

_**LIVE AND LEARN! **_

_**Hanging on the edge of tomorrow!**_

_**LIVE AND LEARN!**_

_**From the works of yesterday,**_

_**LIVE AND LEARN!**_

_**If you beg or if you borrow,**_

_**LIVE AND LEARN!**_

_**You may never find your way. **_

_**Hey, woah, woah, woah, oh yeah! **_Danny shouted as he and ben stood back to back playing similar guitar solos.

_**Yeah,yeah,yeah,yeah**_

_**There's a face searching far, so far and wide.**_

_**There's a place where you dream you'd never find**_

_**Hold on to what if?**_

_**Hold on to what if?**_

_**LIVE AND LEARN!**_

_**Hanging on the edge of tomorrow!**_

_**LIVE AND LEARN!**_

_**From the works of yesterday,**_

_**LIVE AND LEARN!**_

_**If you beg or if you borrow,**_

_**LIVE AND LEARN!**_

_**You may never find your way.**_

_**LIVE AND LEARN!**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**LIVE AND LEARN!**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah **_

Danny finished the song with one final gutair solo. The crowds' cheers could be heard all the way to the far side of the city.

"Good night station square!" You've been a wonderful audience. About an hour later, everyone had left the stage. All except for me, ultimatehero who emerged from the shadows. A single spotlight shined revealing a young seventeen year old boy with brown hair and green eyes wearing a black shirt and long green jacket with blue pants and black and white sneakers.

Quite a performance wouldn't you agree. He began. I apologize for any stalling I have done in the making of this story, but rest assured that phase is over. Now, before I go any further, I must ask my readers what they think should happen next. That's right! The next road our heroes take depends on the decision of my loyal readers and followers. And here are your choices. He continued as he formed two balls composed of ki energy. As he tossed them up into the air, in a flash of light, the two balls transformed into two doors. The first door had a green out lining with a red door with a symbol of the leaf imprinted on the front. The second door was a metallic futuristic door that had a switch to the side of it.

Here behind me I have two doors to different worlds. Behind each door is a new story for our heroes. The door on the left leads to a world where ninja rule. Here, they will learn to hone their inner energy and preform techniques that they never even dreamed was possible.

The door on the left leads to a dystopia ruled by a man who allies himself with the enemy behind the scenes. The only heroes here are considered renegades and work as a rebel faction in hopes of one day over throwing this dictator. So, which path do you choose? I shall leave the option open for at least 3 to 4 days. Until we meet again, chaos control! He shouted as he teleported out.

**Volume 1, end.**


End file.
